


Prodigy

by Bluerose161



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a demon, Bill is summoned into the world from a cult, Dark Dipper Gleeful, Demon Summoning, Dip and Mabel are 18 but legal age to drink and smoke is 21, Dipper goes by Mason for the most part, Dipper is insane, Eventual Smut, Gore/Blood, I blame art for inspiring me again, I got inspired again goddamnit, LOTS of violence, Lots of kinks in smut chapter, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Practically Bounty Hunter!Bill, Sadism, Slow Burn, Smut, They are listed in it, Things get super messed up, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underage vaping, attempted human sacrifice, black magic is used, just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Bill isn't normally one to be summoned, or frankly a force to be reckoned with. Finding scriptures of how to do so are sparse and most have been burned from finding the demon so terrifying. Yet, a certain cult manages to revitalize them and summon the infamous man in gold. They do not ask for the wishes of the world, to obtain riches or to destroy the very surface they stand upon, ultimately bringing chaos. No, they ask the most feared demon in existence to go out and kill or ruin the popularity of Mason Gleeful, a simple 18-year-old boy. He finds them to be mad, but once finding out the male a crazed killer, the demon finds this to be a wild chase.





	1. Chapter 1

A beautiful day in Gravity Falls shined through. The summer fair was in fully sprung, things like rides, attractions, and deep-fried food came through the townspeople. The onslaught of rain through the spring that brought all the flowers to life had surpassed, the gloomy clouds clearing and bringing beautifully bright sunshine to add to the lifted spirits. Sure, pollen followed all like a plague but even then, it was hard to not enjoy the joyous day. Where everything was perfect and exhilarating, refreshing even. 

Though, for a certain group, deep below the ground, things weren't as bright. The sunshine of outside didn't come into the room, there weren't even windows, to begin with, all was dark in the room other than the candles that were settled across the bland, concrete room. No pollen could penetrate the area, and the air was stale and disgusting, dust caking many surfaces that had to be swept down. And even then, the candles only reflected how bad of a job the people of the cult did in cleaning, everything was half hazardly done with the job. Well, all except the beaming pentagram in the center of the room, the men were knelt down around it, one in the center and standing, reading an old piece of slightly torn papyrus. No one dared to touch the circle, all bowing their head but their leader who recited the chants. The words would be gibberish to the normal listener, one who wasn't aware of the dark arts that is. 

"Digarah shinuara forgish!" the group knelt down repeated the words quietly, waiting for something to happen. Some thought this was a bust, but the overwhelming amount found it true. They had found the old records in a room that was practically burned like someone tried to burn all the dark magic, but of course, some things just couldn't stay dead. Out of all the worn pieces, this was the one that was mostly intact, other than the worn edges from natural aging, with small tears on the sides that only exemplified. They couldn't date the piece, but they know it was a sign, a showing that they could finally put an end to that wretched boy that plagued this town. 

The edges of the circle began to light up in a deep blue, the chanting only getting louder and louder, cold airs began to flow in the room from seemingly nowhere, sending goosebumps up the arms of the cloak wearing cult. The candles around started to go out, the soft smoke from each one only floating into the circle, papers flew across the room as the winds turned into the likes of a hurricane. 

"KEEP CHANTING!" the only standing male yelled, the group now yelling out the repeating words, watching as the pentagram fully filled blue before gold filling the middle of the star, shooting out the blue in an instant, stealing the air from all around and flying them back against the concrete wall. In the center, a demon floated about in blue flames, the center of the pentagram was now a shimmering gold, and the demon was in the center, floating in the air non-challently while looking down at his cane, which held a small skull at the top with sapphires within to act as eyes. 

A black, velvet top hat loomed over his golden locks that fell over his face, the ends of the hairs jagged and looking spiked, that even touching them would prick someone's finger. The demon had tan skin, a golden suit amplifying the color as a black undershirt was showing with a neat black tie, the suit looked made of pure gold, glittering and glimmering under the light under him, a spotlight just for him. The suit held brick facade at the top, the pants being black with neat dress shoes. His eye was also a glimmering gold, the other having an eyepatch that was pyramid shaped, seeming to also be made of the metal. 

The people's hoods had fallen, and all stared in wonder to the being of the underworld. All bowed down and the demon just laughed "My, my, what do we have here? A cult it seems. Now, the person in charge, you better have a damn good reason for summoning me." the leader lifted his head, he had black hair and brown eyes, having fair skin with a scar on his cheek. He stood straight, looking at the demon "Bill Cipher, the most infamous demon known in legend. We summon you to for pest control. An 18-year old that needs to be exterminated, Mason Gleeful, a young known magician that runs Tent of Telepathy with his sister." the demon burst into a burst of maniacal laughter that boomed in the room "Seriously? You want me to rid of a simple boy? Please, you call upon me with something so stupid I should take your soul for wasting my time." the male flinched, shaking his head "No, this boy is a menace to society. We all have formed this cult for one purpose, to search for a demon to take the boys life or ruin him. For he has killed members of our family. He is cold-blooded, and with his sister simply alluring the guests to do the deadly show. It's suspected to us that he uses black magic, but it hasn't been confirmed by any of our sources." 

Bill looked more interested now "Is that so? A cold-blooded young teen who barely started his adult years. What exactly would you like me to do to this boy?" the man grimaced "Whatever you can conjure. Kill, torture, just as long as the boy is no longer the same cocky self. He's loved everywhere and we cannot stand it, expose him for the fake he is. And in return, you make take all our souls, for we can go peacefully knowing that our cause and the devil on earth has been eradicated." Cipher had a Chesire grin fill his cheeks, this was so interesting, he couldn't wait to see what he was up against. He cleared his throat, letting his floating body slowly land in the center of the pentagram, the golden glow slowly going up into his body, his eyes shining brightly and the formed veins of his vessel made it light in the gold that once illuminated the flooring, a cobalt blue glimmered in his eyes as his hand flared blue flames, holding it out for the leader to shake on this agreement. Without hesitation, he took the hand, the flames crawling up the male's pale skin and sealing the arrangement. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher takes the next day to go out and see exactly what the cult is talking about and see Mason with his own eye.

The next day seemed to come by quickly, with the cult in cheers and celebrating all night, drinking and partying to the demons desire. Many had partied till excused, and when dawn had stricken the leader had wakened up and get ready to take Bill to the fair to show him the location of Mason. The demon could practically smell the feeling of hatred emanating from the leader, he seethed it and it dripped from him like a tidal wave in the calm ocean. 

Even with the male waking up so early, they didn't seem to leave till the afternoon, when the twins would actually begin their act. Instead of wearing his normal overexaggerated outfit, Bill settled for something a bit tamer, going for a simple light orange dress shirt with a brown suit vest, beige pants, and simple dress shoes. Though he kept the cane, he simply toned it down without the sapphires, not wanting to drive too much attention to himself, simply going today to analyze his prey. The fair was full of people, screaming and running kids pumped with sugar, adults and teens alike trying to have fun, with family and friends. The town seemed bustling and happy to the events, a Ferris Wheel and other attractions were set up. Everything seemed bright and lit up like a firecracker in the night, even with it being broad daylight, the neon colors around irritated Bill's eyes to look at. Which is what made spotting a certain large tent easy. 

Out of all the obnoxiously bright colors, the tent was a deep navy blue, having silver accents that glimmered in the light. A male stood in the front, taking cash and letting only adults and older enter, not even teens. He checked ID's or if you just looked the part, but all had to pay 10 dollars just to get in. Above where the buff guard stood was a sign, neatly written in matching silver to the accents of set up "Tent of Telepathy" and under in small but still neat words "For magic and tricks." the leader walked in the line of people, they seemed to get there on time, as people about began to line up behind them hastily. Bill simply formed a fake ID in his hands, knowing that this held some strict security. They soon got their chance, the black haired male beside him paying the fee as they showed their ID's. The dark blue curtain was pulled back, letting the two inside. He looked inside. Soft lights filled the room, illuminated by lanterns at the tops and around the pitches. The inside seemed even dimmer than the outside, having just black swallow the place around. Soft, velvet chairs lined in rows in front of a stage where a curtain lay, a symbol of an eye in the middle of a pentagram sat with different colors spreading out from each different point of the triangle. 

Cipher and the male took a seat, the male already sneering at being in the tent. They sat in the back, the male crossing his arms and gritting his teeth, hunched in his seat. Bill just shrugged, relaxing back in his and setting his cane beside him, waiting for the show to begin.   
People filled in faster than he expected, all the seats filled to the point they had to turn away people at the entrance, closing it off with a simple silver rope and the guard standing inside, arms crossed and making sure no one else could enter. The lights soon got dim and a spotlight came, a girl walking from behind the curtain and it going to her. She was tall, to say the least, standing at perhaps 5'8. She had a proud smile on her face, wearing a light blue suit top, a pendant in the center with a white black turtle neck under, the sleeves covering her arms and her neck. She wore a simple skirt that hugged up to her waist, ending at her midthigh and beautifully spreading out from there, little divots where the skirt held the splits held the same light blue. She wore leggings under the skirt with some blue neat heels. Her hair was brown and fell gracefully down her shoulders and went to meet where the skirt hugged her waist. Her eyes were sapphire and a headband rested on her head with a small ribbon emanating from a gem in the center that was mint green.   
  


She cleared her throat, the room falling silent at her entry, before filling with clapping. She smiled, bowing gracefully before standing back to straight, her hands resting behind her back "Citizens of Gravity Falls, welcome to the Tent of Telepathy. Where magic leaks into our reality and where anything is possible. We believe that the citizens of this town should not be blind sighted by fowl lies of the world, and to let you know the mysteries of this world are true and roam around us. Though, I cannot show that to you, for I am the assistant. But, my brother may. Introducing, the one, the only, Mason Gleeful!" people howled as the spotlight turned off and the room filled with lights, the curtains drawing back entirely to reveal the male. 

Bill took a good look at Mason. He wore a similar outfit to his twin with color choices. He wore a simple light blue suit vest, a black button up under it with silver clasps to the sleeves. He had on black gloves that covered his hands, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A black cape fell neatly over his back, one of the sides gently hanging off his elbow and not even moving, looking perfectly ironed into place. Unlike his sister, he didn't wear as much blue, aside from the tie that was neatly in the center of the suit vest, along with a similar clip she had in the center of hers. His hair fell in curls around his head, neatly brushed and sorted, not a single hair out of place in the chocolate locks. Outside of all that, Bill felt a pang of light anger fill him, seeing the big dipper imprinted on the boys head. 

He cursed under his breath, that mark alone made his job harder. But, besides that feature, there was something that drew him in, the boys eyes. Unlike his sisters, that were sapphire and seemed more welcoming, they were filled with ice and malice. They were a lighter shade of blue, that looked so clear and fresh, yet so filled with hate and disgust. They emanated the beautiful clear beaches of Hawaii, but instead as if the tropical beach had frozen over with the ice being clear and showing the soft blue encased in the cold temperatures. 

Mason gave a soft bow, despite his intense eyes his lips were quirked into a smile that seemed to melt the female's hearts, it was charming, invigorating, gentle. Freckles gently laid across the boy's cheeks, though were very light with all the lights that seemed to amplify his presence. Beside him stood a brown box entirely made of wood with slits in it in different places, having the same symbol as the front of the curtain did before it was retracted, long forgotten by the crowd. An older man slowly pushed a small cart to Mason's other side, giving a bow before returning backstage, wearing a completely blue suit with white accent, looking aged with white hairs and rectangular glasses. His hair was slicked back, and he could only assume it was a family member. 

The boy picked up what was on the cart, holding silver sheath with a handle that was silver with black leather wrapped around it, the pommel showing an array of colors in different reflects of the light. He spoke, his voice deep, sensual, alluring even "Greetings Gravity Falls. As my sister had perfectly stated, welcome to our show. All who have arrived I am glad to see, and I'm sure from all the Gleeful blood hype, you are also excited to see us standing before you. Now, I will begin our show of wonders. As you can see, a box to my left holds slits across it that connect in different places. Someone is meant to stand in the box and I will use this sword to stab through it. My sister will be inside of it and will allow me to plunge the weapon in, and she will leave unharmed." he took the weapon out, setting the scarab gently on the table. The blade was long and sharp, glinting beautifully in the light as he let the tip of it rest on the dark wood floors, his right hand resting on the pommel as people awed at the sight. 

Though, of course, someone had to ruin the hype. A male with a large beard burley stature stood "You're nothing but a con! That sword is fake, I've seen this act so many times I can sleep through it." Mason's smile fell in seconds and the iced-over eyes narrowed viciously at the man, his lips contorting to a look of distaste. He looked disrespected, like how dare such a peasant to make an accusation. Though, after a few moments, his lips quirked into a glimmering grin. He handed the sword to Mabel, who held it the same way her brother did. The male slowly pulled on the tips of his left glove, taking the pulled black tip on his middle finger with his teeth and slowly pulling it off, revealing his pale, delicate hand. It looked soft and manicured, not painted, just nicely done with a gloss on top of the nails. He set the glove on the table, taking the sword back in his right hand and holding his left hand out, showing his palm. 

"Well, I suppose if this was so fake, this sword shouldn't be able to do this." with a quick motion, he slid the blade across his pale, letting a cut leech out and crimson drip from his hand. People stared in horror as Mason didn't even flinch to the motion, simply watching the crowd. Some gasped in horror, others whispered to each other and even some got pale to the face. But, his face didn't change, looking like there was no pain from the slice. To add insult to injury, he squeezed his hand, making more of his blood drip across the mahogany floors. He then pointed the weapon towards the man "You may not like my tricks but never call me a con. I speak the truth, and I can easily use this sword instead of the several on this table. In fact, if anyone still doubts me in this room, I would like you to come and run your hand across the blade as I have for myself, maybe your own pain will be proof enough." no one spoke after, and the bearly man took his seat, looking down at the floor with a look of horror on his face, completely pale and looking sick, a feeling of defeat for challenging a kid.

He waited a few seconds before handing Mabel the weapon again, slipping back on his glove and moving his hand a bit before taking it again "Good, now let the show begin." he turned to the box, opening it up and giving a bow, showing off his black petticoat with the matching symbol, seeming to be the signature of the whole business. Mabel hummed, going and stepping into the box, her heels clicking across the floor as she turned and faced the crowd, giving a wink as the door closed. The male soon straightened his posture, looking to the box and soon facing it. 

First, he plunged the sword where her legs would be, letting the tip of the weapon peak through the other side of the box before pulling out and going to another side and plunging it in. With each time he pushed the sword into the box, people would tense, some bit their lip, others stared like the boy was an absolute lunatic. Bill, however, was on the edge of his seat, staring in wonder as he watched the boy keep shoving the weapon all the way through. He expected to see the girl covered in blood and slowly fall to the floor, and hear people scream. Though, as he kept going... An aura filled the room. 

For each time Mason pushed the weapon in, the lights around would for dramatic effect blare brightly, only adding to the thick tension in the room. Bill narrowed his eyes, feeling as a certain rush came to his head, and as his eagle-like vision stared at the boy, he caught sight of the birthmark on his head glowing each time the lights got brighter, but only faintly to the increase. The dots that formed the big dipper had the same colors as the curtains, the box symbol, the coat on his back, connecting by the same bright blue the twins wore. His icy eyes seeming to match in the glow. Of course, the crowd didn't notice, everyone deeply worried for the poor girl in the box to even look at Mason. Half thinking she was dead, and the others who had been here just grinning knowingly. 

Soon, he plunged it even though the head before retracting the blade completely, presenting it to all that not a single stain caught onto the silver as he took the scarab, putting the weapon back in neatly before opening the door with the same bow as he started, Mabel walking out. She smiled at the crowd, twirling and letting her skirt form a teacup as she did to show she didn't have a single scratch. People practically screeched in amusement, throwing flowers and money onto the stage in complete awe to the parlor trick. The twins held hands, bowing once again together as the box was taken away from the two, a new item coming through. 

For the next hour, Mason put his sister through what could be seen as torture. From sawing her in half to putting her close to fire. Every trick put everyone on the edge of their seat, but Mabel continued to not even scream, and each time the mark would glow and eyes would take in the light blue, no one still batting an eye to it. More money was thrown, coins and cash alike, along with roses, chocolates, people crying out in almost amazement to the tricks they managed. In this space, it truly seemed that they broke the reality of the world, completely breaking the beliefs that magic didn't exist to the souls who bared the amazement for themselves. 

The more the show lasted, the more Bill got the intoxicating smell. It lingered and buzzed the room, smelling of ash, or burning so to say. It was a clear sign of dark magic, and although the people couldn't pick up on the smells, they flooded the demon's senses. It got to the point his own body was reacting to the magic and aroma, his eyes going from the gold to cobalt blue, seeming more entranced than before. He acted as though hypnotized from the scent alone, it was such a strong, raw power that seemed to fill his veins. 

The end of the show came, with Mabel unscathed and Mason standing high and mighty, showing the world his wonders. People applauded, many standing as Dipper bowed before leaving to the backstage, Mabel standing to finish things off. She hummed "No, as some will tell you that our tricks are nothing but a facade. But as you can see, my brother Mason is truly amazing, with the abilities that can only be crafted by the gods. We love all who support us, and any of you who tell you were a con, please do redirect them to us. I'm sure my brother would have no problem proving them wrong. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the show. Be sure to come by next time and purchase some of our merchandise to continue supporting my brother's talents!" people cheered a final time as Mabel walked backstage, the curtain closing as she left. 

* * *

The demon was dragging the leader away with an angered expression flaring in his still cobalt eyes. It was strong, and the aroma from that tent still stuck in his lungs and veins, powering him with a strength no ordinary black magic could make. He kept yanking the black haired male until they were back at the hideout far away. He shoved the male inside, slamming the door behind him "Why didn't you tell me he was baned with the celestial mark!!?" he roared, the candles in the room lighting with a blue flame. The leader quivered, backing up the wall "Does it hold importance?" 

Bill's eyes widened and he growled "For someone who worships me, you certainly don't know a thing of demon culture. Damn amateurs." he pinched the bridge of his nose, growling before looking back up at the male "Of course it does you, idiot! That mark proves the boy has dark magic! It's the very symbol of a demon who blessed him with those abilities." the brown eyes widened as he stared at Cipher, mouth hanging agape "How could you tell?" the demon growled, the flames only growing brighter on the candles, the wax dripping quite fast down the sticks. He walked closer to him, his changed eyes narrowed "It has to be from a demon. If it was from an angel then he would've been the holiest thing to touch this earth. No, that mark is from a demon for sure. It has dictated him, given him powers a normal human doesn't carry, it has gifted him to greatness. It also means I can't kill him." 

Cipher watched the male across him, looking more shocked "WHAT!? WHY!?" he cried out, seeming infuriated, upset, offended even that Mason couldn't be slain where he stood. The demon rolled his eyes, figuring it was obvious, he hated spelling things out for people "Isn't it obvious? I am a demon, he is of my kind in some way with that mark. It's practically a protection spell to ensure that no demon can harm him physically. Even if I wanted to do it, I couldn't. And no, the mark cannot be altered. Even if you cut the skin it's practically engraved to his skull. The touch of a demon to a human is... Unique to say the least, and if the demon is strong, well it may as well be made that boy untouchable. I'm not sure what made it want to give it's power up but, its there. I can hurt him emotionally, but he doesn't seem to even have any of that. That damn kid is probably drier than a cracker. Just not as dense. Plus, even if I managed to harm him, he can heal himself. Did you not realize him putting on the glove straight after only meant that his hand automatically healed after the cut?" the male closed his mouth, turning sheepishly away. Bill cried out "Mortals! Idiots I say!" he threw his arms in the air, clearly exasperated with the stupidity in the room. 

"Leave my sight. I need to figure out how I'm going to continue this deal, or maybe I'll simply stake my claim of your team's souls for daring to make me look foolish." the male quickly scurried out, leaving Bill alone in the concrete underground. His metaphoric tail between his legs. 

Bill paced around anxiously, soon screaming and the candles releasing large flames that were about his own size, and when he finished the candles were completely gone, the wax hot and oozed across the floor like blood splatters. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill continues to watch Dipper and Mabels shows, trying to see the very moment he spills the blood of another human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is where the blood and graphic violence come in. Just to warn ya'll it gets more screwed up from here.

Bill continued to go to the twin's shows, each and everyone for the next week. Despite the leaders seething anger and almost uncomfortable posture, Bill keeps going in. He watches each and everything they do, trying to figure out all the things that Mason was truly capable of. He could safely say he was hooked, not only from the energy that filled his own body but from the stunts he was able to pull with this power. He didn't expect a human vessel to take the energy so well of a demon, and yet he flaunted it with poise and grace with each moment he was on stage. The floor seemed to be his and his to control, Mabel simply being an object to show the world his wonders. The town seemed to go crazy over this, although children couldn't enter, teens would occasionally try to slip past with fake ID's or flirting with the buff security guard to no avail. It seemed that if a teen managed to get in, they were immediately deemed cool and would be the talk of the town to explain the wonders of the show. 

The male watched as Mason was back on stage, it seems like his second home from how natural he was across it. He acted like some god on earth who graced the world with his wonders, which in all technicality, he was. It seemed he was completely aware of what he was capable of and wasn't afraid to use his magic on anyone. Well, he never seemed to use it ill towards his twin. As far as Bill could see, Mabel didn't carry any of the magical elements her brother could, other than being able to take his magic and her body to seemingly be fine after being cut, stabbed burned, and even more tricks. She walked fine after, never seemed to have any lasting marks, like her own vessel was specifically built for her brother's ploys. 

Even if Bill had no reason to stick around for the most part, since he could simply reach for the knowledge of the dimensions and find a way to get at the boy, he wanted to watch. He had gained a morbid curiosity to this mortal and wondered of his true talents. And what his power could do at a full function. He waited closely, waiting for the moment the boy would do as the cult had claimed, to kill someone.  
Apparently, it was ritual they do it on a Saturday. Though, which Saturday was sporadic, it just was always on that day. It was the day where they let people choose the fate of them, either getting Mason to try a party trick or Mabel takes more of the abuse. The show was practically a version of the dark web, but instead with no reprucussions, no death to the main event for the most part. No wonder people were amazed, to have the ability to do such things with no repercussions, to feed into the desires of the world, these people craved that kind of freedom Mason carried. 

On these days, it was mostly normal. And he was told by his raven-haired pal that when they called for audience participation was the moment all went downhill. So, Bill waited, his foot tapping on the ground as the all too familiar smell of ash was once again in his lungs, his eyes once again cobalt to the energy, he craved to get closer and take in more of the sensation, but the leader refused to move from the usual spot in the back. So, he had to deal with the already faint whiffs of the scent to give him the feed of that strong energy. 

"Now, something we occasionally like to do on Saturdays is for the ones of a brave heart." Bill perked, watching as the leader stood and walked out of the tent, seeming like he was about to vomit. The demon shrugged, turning back and watching, waiting for the female to continue through her pause to grab the attention of the audience. She slowly continued "We call upon audience participation, for those who want to try the amazing tactics of my brother, do raise your hand. He will call on who he sees worthy." she bowed, Mason stepping forward, his cold gaze sliding across the room. Not many people raised their hands, but there was a selection. He pointed to a brunette male, he looked quite wealthy, wearing a tuxedo that was a chocolate brown. He had milky skin like the twins and stood when he was pointed at. Mabel stepped down from the stage, going to the start of the stairs and waiting for the male to go up. He walked up to them slowly, almost seeming nervous by his own agreement to the act. The girl followed behind, the box from the first act Bill saw reappearing, along with the same blade that he had not only stricken his hand with but also possibly his sister. 

The man seemed to know what the box meant, and once Dipper opened the door he stepped in, gulping as the door was closed. People watched intently, and the act repeated like before, instead, Mabel was outside the box. He stabbed the box in several places, including the head like before. Not a single drop of blood dripped, and yet his mark was not glowing, and instead his eyes were the only thing even remotely lit. He set the sword away, putting his right hand behind his back as Mabel opened the box, the man walked out just fine, not even looking like there was a mark on his skin. 

People cheered happily, this only seems to prove further of the people that this act was real. Though, Bill took this time to stare at the man, and he could see, his eyes weren't normal. They were lidded, and there was no light. He was dead, Bill was completely positive, he could feel his soul in the air, and the scent of crimson mixing with the ash. Yet, no evidence showed on his body. He couldn't understand how it was possible. The man stepped down back to his seat, sitting still limp and dead behind the eyes, Bill staring at him a bit more before looking at the twins who bowed. 

They were truly too good at this act for it to be a simple pleasure that came out of it. And now, from watching this, he had figured a plan on how to fulfill his side of the deal. He watched as the place was thrown with roses and people left, but the man stayed seated. Cipher took his time leaving, and even then managed to get a view from the side of the tent against another booth in a corner, no one taking notice. The man slowly stood, and he watched closely as a cut slowly slit from his head, and soon he was shaking like he had a seizure, blood spilling from his mouth as he collapsed on the floor, shaking and his head tilting back as he bled across the grass. Bill watched closely as Mason made his way down the steps, having a sinister grin on his face, moving the males face with his foot "Awe, Christopher Trinel. A businessman who loved to put his money where his mouth is. Before he tried putting his mouth on my sister. Such a shame, out of all of them I thought you weren't as bad as the other loan sharks. I guess they are all the same, needy, dark snakes that needed to be banished from this world. Luckily, no one will really miss you, especially your clients. In fact, unlike with the others, I think I did people favor this time of eradicating you." he purred, staring down at the lifeless corpse, his icy gaze still so dead, feeling no shame, no disgust to himself with the action. In fact, he looked sated. 

He adjusted his sleeve, taking in a deep breathe "I wish the smell of blood didn't have to always be cleaned. It's always such a beautiful scent, is it not? It looms, it is life force, it is what makes people move and live. And when it leaks it is what makes that life. A beautiful thing truly." he snapped his finger, the guard walking over to Mason "Clean this up and make sure nothing is left of this scum. I need to go and take my break of today." he walked off, still having his satisfied grin as he walked off. Bill continued to stare, stood to turn away. He walked down the fair, going somewhere more secret before, he had burst into laughter. He couldn't help it, the whole scene was beautiful in Bill's eyes. 

Mason Gleeful, an 18-year-old who truly took in the mark of a demon and acted like one. He couldn't feel pain in his own hands because it never was _pain_ he felt when harmed. It was satisfaction, pleasure even. The boy couldn't be hurt, and Bill could see that he craved the feeling of it. The look on his face spoke volumes, Mason was insane without a doubt. The bane of the big dipper on his forehead given him the mentality of insanity, who didn't hesitate to give people what he couldn't feel. It was why he lacked empathy to his sister when it came to their stunts, or maybe she couldn't feel pain either, perhaps having some of the same effects that her twin carried that allowed her to even be able to handle the protection of magic he put on her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes his plan into action of how to make the boy suffer and fulfill his half of the deal. And we get more of an insight into the leader of the cult's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and gore

"I'm to leave for a few months. I will check in occasionally, but in order to make this plan work as you want it to, I suggest you keep your fueled hatred of Mason Gleeful on the down low. Now that I understand his type, I can better dish out the pain you wish for me to give. But just to be certain, are you sure you want me to go through with this?" the leader and other members nodded firmly. Bill sighed, messing with his cuffs and tightening them into place "Very well. Do as I tell you and this could perhaps go a bit smoother without insult to injury. Disobey me, and your end of the deal will come much, **much** quicker." a few gulped and nodded obediently. The group waved the demon farewell, watching as he walked his way back to town. 

The leader grits his teeth, quickly leaving to another room. He slammed the door behind him, walking down the extensive paths of the underground, holding a torch as he walked through the hallways. The halls looked part of an old mine shaft, one that had been forgotten so many years ago after the Gold Rush had begun. He kept walking, pushing back his black hair and gasping for breath. He felt on the verge of a panic attack and desperately needed to go to his son, to hug them and relax for a few moments. A rage was seeping through his veins, distraught clear in his gaze. 

He made it back to a door, opening it and stepping inside the small cabin him and his nephew lived in. Knowing the young boy, he would be upstairs reading a book, playing with toys, or talking to himself. He made his way up the steps, his movements quick and precise to get up there and check on the child. He opened the door without knocking, his breath lodging within his throat in a form of anxiety. Though, he was able to breathe a bit better seeing the boy there, at his desk, drawing something. Color pencils were spilled over his desk as he drew the details of the beast he recently had fought against. The boy was adventurous, normally going out to hang out with his 4 years older friend Pacifica Southeast. The girl was a sweet 15 years old with a heart of gold. Her parents were wealthy and were in touch with many organizations with charity, and ran a recycling company. They allowed their daughter to be wild and rambunctious, wear crazy colors and have her blonde locks in a ponytail with her straight bangs. She was excitable, and he deeply cared for his cousin. But, sadly, she was looking at the person he couldn't stand in the town, the infamous Mason Pines that stole his father's life. But, she didn't know that she didn't need to. 

Gideon turned over, looking at his uncle with a smile "Heya Uncle Austin." he said, getting up from his desk. The boy was short and a bit overweight, wearing a hat everywhere that had a blank white top and simple blue around it. He only went to his uncle's navel, having albino hair and pale skin. He had small freckles from exposure to the sun and pale green eyes, a bit more of a rare trait with his albinoism. The male knelt down, hugging Gideon tightly and squeezing him. The platinum-haired boy was quick to hug back, squeezing him "You okay? You seem frazzled." Austin couldn't help but chuckle to the soft crack in his voice, along with his southern accent, it was absolutely adorable. Even if the boy hated to be treated as a child, he had a heart of gold. 

"I'm alright Gideon... I just got worried you know... Things with the plan are becoming... Messy." Gideon looked up at his uncle, a bit of worry lacing his expression. He looked pained behind the eyes, knowing the fate of what happened to his father "With Mason Gleeful? You know I can still help." Austin pats the boys head, the cap on his head sinking down onto his uncontrollable locks "No... I know you love your father Gideon and want to help with getting his revenge... But, you are too young, I can't put you at risk. Remember that demon I told you about?" Gideon's eyes widened "Bill Cipher? What about him, I saw him at the fair, he's super tall." Austin hummed "Yes, him. He's going to help us get revenge, he has been. This whole week he's worked on a plan, and today he's going to start. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Austin did come in quite a lot to talk to his nephew about the plans for Mason. They both couldn't stand the twins for what they did to the family. Everything was fine, but then Gideon's father got tangled with some bad people. and they suspect the twins were paid to give him a trip of his life... He was the first victim of the kill count, and his brother from that day worked to form the cult to bring a demon strong enough to eradicate Mason Pines, the one who held the weapon. 

* * *

"Welcome one, welcome all to tonight's show! As you all have heard, I am Mabel Gleeful, and welcome to the Tent of Telepathy!" People clapped and cheered at the sight of the girl. This was in the early years of the business when the twins were at the ripe age of 15, soon to be 16 with their big party coming along. The two brothers had decided to follow the bandwagon of shows, and they barely had managed to get in. Austin sat beside his brother, who was more of a regular for this stuff. He watched each one religiously he seemed, morbid curiosity and amazement pumping his veins, and with his brother now being a legal adult, he decided to take him to celebrate the festivity with the show. Some seemed to be regulars of the establishment, and this was at a time where Mabel dressed a bit more proactive to drive the attention to have more people arrive, it was business 101 practically, and the town was still a bit iffy with laws banning that kind of stuff. Instead of her now short skirt, she wore a sort of playbunny outfit, a fully black outfit that stopped like a bathing suit at her pelvis, taken over by fishnets the rest of the way down her legs and very tall heels with her signature blue suit. At the time, the suit had plates in the shoulders, that made it have sharp edges on each side. She wore a simple headband, and unlike the flowing chocolate brown hair she does now, it was short and went to her shoulders, still held in place by her signature headband. She bowed and continued "Today as many knows are our end of the week show, and normally after our week we take a few days off to refresh and bring more acts before that happens we wanted to do something more special for today. At some point in the show, we will call someone from the audience to try one of our stunts. Note that all are all clearly safe." she smiled, winking at the crowd. 

People immediately got excited, the chance to have someone be called on and get close to the twins sounded extravagant, godly even. Austin could see that his brother's eyes had lit up, and he began to twiddle his thumbs, even more, entranced by the show. The younger brother just rolled his eyes, turning back to the show and watching intently, trying to see what all the hype was about. "Now, introducing the man with the magic hands, the one with all the secrets to such powers, my brother, Mason Gleeful!" people cheered as the curtain opened. When the boy was young he wore a bit more alike to his sister. He had gone with a full suit unlike his suit vest, plates placed into the shoulders and giving the same stick out effect. At the time, the twins also had a snow owl, which sat perched on Dipper's shoulder nonchalantly, a symbol of wisdom. His eyes remained as icy as ever, and his hair was no longer showing the curls it did in present time, taken in favor to a shorter cut with his bangs put up with slicking gel, showing his mark to the world as a trophy. Along with his blue suit, he also fashioned an earing on one of his ears, matching in style to the pin on the headband that rested on her head, completing his outfit with simple black dress pants and shoes. 

With his entrance, the show began. And the more Austin watched, the more he realized this was less about telepathy and more about a torture place. From having his bird have to pick up a small piece of food on his sisters head without scratching her skull open, to splitting her in half, the people were entranced. At first, Austin thought this was madness, but the more he watched the more it seemed to draw him in... From the way, every stunt was done perfectly as if practiced a million times over. The twins moved with grace and poise, precision in each step. The effects of the light only drew people in, to the point where Austin was close to falling off his chair from trying to get closer to the intriguing act. 

Though, even with his peaked interest, he found it indeed strange how Mabel not once felt pain. She kept a smile on her face and urged people to keep their eyes on her. She kept a look of peace and calm in her eyes, an unspoken trust for her brother that he would not harm her once. And it was true, not once during each trick that could be a version of torture was she hurt. Hell, he even managed to levitate her off the ground with ease, even with it being a few feet, people looked to the girl like she was a sort of goddess being beseeched from the skies above, no one really focused on the brother who performed each trick. She seemed to be the spokesperson, her brother occasionally talking to make a comment or explain the next trick, but for the most part, she was the one who made sure people stayed entranced, while he did the hefty lifting. 

Soon, the main event people had been so excited for arrived, picking the person. Mason seemed to be the one making the decision, as Mabel walked and flipped a switch and she went to get the cart, it is covered with swords of the same type, resting gently on the table and gleaming in the bright lights. Mason's eyes glanced around, many hands raised enthusiastically, waiting anxiously as the air was filled with tension for who would be chosen. Soon, he pointed at Austin's brother, and his face gleamed in excitement. He got up, looking at his brother happily with the goofiest grin on his face before rushing to go and get to the stage, his brown hair bouncing on his head and tanned complexion from his recent time at the beach proudly showing. 

Austin now watched closely, giving his brother support with the biggest smile he could muster, though on the inside he was a bit worried... Something felt oddly off, and he hated it. And if he knew what he knew now, he would've never let his brother raise his hands. 

Mason explained the trick for the male and the audience "As some may already know, this trick includes that box and these swords. You, the lucky pick, shall go inside the box and stand still. Then, I will plunge these swords into different slits within the box, and when I pull them out, you will be unharmed." he picked up the first sword, the silver shining beautifully in the lights as Mabel opened the door and he watched his brother enter, closing it behind him and standing to the side with her hands neatly behind her back. 

One after one, the swords were plunged into the box, the first at the head, the next at the torso and some at near where his neck would be. Austin was staring, dread filling his gut as he watched closely. Some were stabbed into the leg area, not a single drop of blood dripped, but neither did a noise leave him. As the stunt finished, and Dipper slowly took out each sword, each one being pulled out. But at the time, he couldn't seem to notice how they were pulled at angles were the audience at first couldn't see the blade, and then was showed to be clean as ever. Soon, all of them were removed, and as Mabel walked over to open the box, an alarm blared throughout the whole fair, screaming through each post outside. Guards and security were immediately evacuating people, a sort of fire breaching through at one of the concession stands from negligence, and it was spreading. Austin was whisked away by the guards and other people before he could go get his brother from the box, staring at Masons dead, cold eyes as the tent door closed behind him. 

The rest of the day, his brother couldn't be found. The twins were interviewed by Police, claiming that they were unaware of what happened to the male. They were equally taken away when their security took them away from the scene for safety. And a guard reported that the man was fine when he left and went to go and search for his brother. Austin was worried sick, taking care of his crying nephew and sitting beside his brother's wife, who also shared a trait of being albino. It was later revealed that during his escape, he was brutalized by a gang. He was covered in cuts, scars, and blood seeped from his body. He had stabbed across it as well, but the original cuts seemed to be purposely wrecked to cover the evidence of what knife was used, which worked perfectly. His eyes had been ripped out of his skull, and gut was spilling out, the enthralls leaking from his corpse and seeming to burst out of him like some compressed air was pushing them out. 

Both Gideon and his mother were horrified, and Austin had fallen apart, a sobbing mess to the loss of his sibling. Immediately, his mother packed her things, wanting to get away from the nightmare as soon as it started. But, Gideon refused to leave, he wanted to know what happened, he wanted justice for his father. It was then Austin promised to watch over his nephew while the case was going through the system, trying to find what kind of gang could do such brutal treatment. And it only took an hour before Gideon didn't see his mother again, her being taken by train. He did go and visit on Holidays, but for the most part, stayed with his Uncle for school. This was where Gideon's love for mystery began, well, hatred and love. He hated having to feed into this, to know his father was gone, but in the way, the search is what kept the young boy sane at the time. Trying to figure out what could've happened in such a time span to his loving father. 

Austin was caught shocked how could his brother be dead? He was just with him, he was just so happy, and then he was gone... Completely beaten to death by a group of thugs... At least, it was believed to be. When Gideon went to bed, he had gone out, walking down the path of the fair. 

The grass was light and pushed down to his weight, soft crickets played their songs around him and the moon shined brightly on the grounds of Gravity Falls... So bright, wasn't it supposed to be gloomy and sad? Wasn't the world meant to grieve when a loss happened? Did his brother not deserve that respect? He knew his older brother was getting caught in some shady things but... The gang of all things? That seemed way out of character to his sibling. 

He looked to the tent of telepathy, still standing, not a single part of it scorched from the earlier flames. There was police tape at the front, in the moonlight seeming to be neon with the words of "CRIME SCENE" across it. As far as he was aware, he knew that many of the cops didn't have time to search, between the flames, having to go through stories, and getting a warrant, all was in shambles. Taking a shaky breath, despite his better judgment, he pulled back the yellow tape and stepped through the curtain. 

It was strange, looking at the inside of the tent with no people inside. Normally, people were practically fighting for the seats, to see the perfect velvet and no one there only added to the unsettling feeling in his body. His stomach was latched into knots, spinning endlessly to where he could feel hot bile building inside him. He kept it down though, slowly making his way to the dark, mahogany stage. He stepped up slowly, not a single creak being found in the floorboards as the set from earlier was still up. From the box still sitting out to the swords beside it. He looked at the weapons, cringing at just the sight of them before looking at the box. It was tall, perhaps the height of a fully grown male. The wood was lighter compared to the floors, being a light oak. It was sanded to perfection, not a single splinter could be given if you were inside. He gulped, staring at the symbol that was beautifully painted on the front. The lights from the holes at the top illuminated the insides of the tent, and even then he was shaking just being close to it... He felt watched. As his hand reached the handle of the box to look inside, a voice cut off every thought in his mind and made his body jolt. 

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." Austin wiped around, seeing the older of the twins, Mason Pines. The lights turned on, showing off his perfect seating. He looked relaxed, no longer wearing his normal clothes. Instead, he was dressed in a simple black dress shirt and pants, his foot crossed over the top of the other as he drank from a wine glass. His hair was no longer put up, small curls from the short style falling across his head, but the symbol of the big dipper still prominent on his forehead. 

Austin felt a lump in his throat that he tried to swallow down to no avail. Sweat formed on his palms and across his body, and neck felt relentlessly hot "Y-You're too young to drink." he stammered out, watching as the boy's lips quickened into a smirk, and a laugh bellowed out, smooth as silk, but dark. He got up, swirling the contents of the glass as he stared down at it "Please, people barely hold up that law around here. It's like people telling models not to wear something provocative for publicity, it's going to go right over their head." he looked back up at the male, slowly walking from the stands of chairs and saying "Now, tell me. Austin Pines, why are you on my set?" 

His hands balled into fists, he had his suspicions, Mason had to do something with this travesty. He was too calm, too intense in the worst ways. He glared at him "T-This was the last place my b-brother was. He was-was in this box. And I t-think you killed him." Dipper's quickened smirk dropped, his face contemplative as he chuckled "Oh? You believe that. Such a shame, I thought the cops told you-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID! I KNOW YOU DID IT! I HAD A SICK FEELING IN MY GUT WHILE YOU STABBED SWORDS. AND THEN HE NEVER CAME OUT!" 

A scowl filled the boy's features, and he slowly made his way up the steps, standing a bit shorter but practically nose length to Austin. He looked angry "Do not interrupt me." he warned, taking another sip of his wine. He slowly was standing at the opposing side of the male, leaning against the box nonchalantly "So, you think I did it, mm? Well, I'm glad you do, because I did." Austin felt like his world was falling apart around him. He couldn't believe Mason just confessed: "But what proof do you have of it?" he continued. 

The male paused, his hands shaking and knuckles whitening "You just-" "And so I did. What proof do you have that I even said it? In this case, it's just word against word, and unlike you of a nobody family Pines, I'm a loved icon of this town. Along with that, I have an alibi of being outside the tent when your brother was brutalized by that gang. And I even have an alibi now, from the guards outside my room saying I'm all tucked in bed doing my midnight reading ritual." he sipped more of the beverage, the red liquor staining the male's lips as he hummed, slowly swallowing it and still staring at Austin. His hands were shaky "It's a-all HERE!" he ripped open the door of the set, expecting to see blood staining the walls. But, there was nothing. Nothing at all. It was blank, with light peering through the slits. 

Mason laughed "Oh please, that was cleaned after he was stabbed during the alarm. I've been preparing for this day for weeks, I couldn't leave a trace." he took out a blacklight, the lights turning off with a switch as he turned on the light, shining it inside the box... He was right, nothing was there. Not even a single drop of blood could be traced. The lights soon turned back on "Plus, I'm a hundred percent sure you don't have a phone on you to be recording what I'm saying. So witnessing still stands, word against word. Alibi against trespassing a crime scene. Take your pick."

Austin cried out in frustration, anger searing through every vein in his body "YOU BASTARD!!" he went to throw a punch at Mason, but he had caught it, his grip was strong, and he didn't even look like he was trying. He took another sip of the drink, his eyes soon flaring in the icy depths as his birthmark shinned brightly, he shot the man away, hitting one of the support poles and slowly sliding down the floor. Austin groaned, still shaking as uncontrollable tears fell from his eyes, clouding his vision. He couldn't help but weep, he felt sick. 

Too soon, Mason was sitting neatly in another chair in front of him and watched as the male withered in his self agony "Well, I suppose to keep things easy I should cut you a deal. I'll give you the necessary funds to care for your little nephew, what's his name- Gideon. If you promise to keep your mouth shut on anything. If you speak a word to the police about this, I'll be sure to alert them of the trespassing, attempted assault, and other charges you've committed." Austin shakily looked at the man through his blurry tears, spitting out "What makes you think I'll make a deal with **YOU**!?" Mason chuckled "Here are a few reasons. One, you know people will find you crazy that you're making such bizarre claims and could take the boy away. Two, you need money to start raising a child. Three, you get off scot-free with this never needing to be mentioned again and a mess doesn't begin. I can list more, but take your pick." 

Before the male could even process what was happening, the mark on the brunettes head flared brightly, and he grabbed Austin by the throat, lifting him up the throat "Maybe I should add, you don't have a choice. Unless you'd like to lay with your brother." he gagged and coughed for air, desperate for the oxygen that was leaving him. He didn't understand how Dipper was doing this, he was 15 and yet suspending him in the air like he was a feather. The mark was glowing, but he already could barely see and notice the mark, caring less about it and not understanding the importance. 

"O...Ok-ay." he managed to cough out, Mason dropping the male to the floor as he sat there, gasping for air "Good, I'll be sure that my estate gives out monthly checks to your family. Consider it child support. Now, get out of my tent." Austin scrambled up, quickly running out and leaving the brunette with eyes as cold as the glaciers, and heartless as a demon. 

When Austin was out, he went to a corner to release the bile in his stomach, his body shaking as he kept crying, the tears cascading down his face with ferocity and burning his skin. His life was falling apart, and he was shaking violently. He panted for air, on his hands and knees. He couldn't help but vomit, but now his throat ached and burned with not only the still struggle for air from suffocation but the wrenching stench of the release. He shakily stood up, leaning on one of the scorched attractions and panting. He was now bound to a deal he never wanted, and for the sake of his nephew, he would keep quiet. But make no mistake, he would get his revenge on Mason Gleeful for what he did. Even if the cops wouldn't be the one to deliver justice. 

* * *

"Uncle... Austin... UNCLE AUSTIN!!" he snapped out of his trance, shaking and crying onto his nephew. The young one was helplessly cleaning his Uncle's tears, trying to calm him down while also crying "You were thinking about him... Weren't you?" the boy asked, and Austin just nodded, starting to weep into his nephew's shoulder, holding the boy like a lifeboat... He fought for justice for so long, for his nephew, for himself... And soon enough, it would be delivered so sweetly. 

The two stayed like that for a while, trying to calm each other down and taking deep breathes. When Gideons Uncle finally calmed he pulled away, holding his nephew's cheek "I'm sorry to worry you like this. But I promise, your father is not gone in vain... And once the plan is finished, all will be complete." they had talked about the plan many times, Gideon helping him devise it. After Austin's soul was to be taken by the demon, Gideon would be sent back to his mother to live permanently, since even after talking to Pacifica's family they had no interest in taking him in the long run. Though he would be able to visit on to see Pacifica, many years after when all of this was blown over. 

Austin pats the boys head, slowly standing up and releasing the hug. He sighed "Go keep drawing. If you wanna head out be sure to tell me and be back by supper." he walked out of the room without another word, closing the door behind him. 

With his uncle out of the room, the boy seethed with rage. He hated Mason Pines, how heartless that boy was for taking his father. He knew his Uncle was doing everything for vengeance, and he would do all in his power to keep Pacifica safe and away from the dangerous, sociopathic young adult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon, like normal Dipper and Mabel, is living with his Uncle and not his father like in the normal show. It isn't his great Uncle as shown in the chapter.
> 
> Also, I originally fucked this up royally but changed it since after looking at the Fandom Wiki I found out that Gideon and Pacifica are supposed to be cousins so whoooooops. It's aaaaallll good now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill's first real confrontation begins

Mason walked down the halls of the estate, sighing quietly. Through one of the many hallways, there was a room custom made for him and his sister, filled with different outfits, their schedules and beauty supplies, practically where they got ready. He walked in, the space overall was painted a soft blue, the floors being a wooden grey and windows were simple panes. He looked around at all the things in there, from the different outfits they had for the stage or modeling, to the small place they had their stylist and makeup artist prepare them for the brutal lights. He ran his fingers through his hair before shedding his coat, hanging it on a coat rack before walking down to his mirror to take off the stage makeup he wore. 

He took a seat in the soft velvet office chair, humming quietly before flipping the switch and seeing the lights that surrounded the mirror lighting up and illuminating his face. He sighed once more, leaning forward and washing his face in the still warm water that one of the maids had prepared for him to clean his face. After taking off what he could, he picked up a makeup wipe and cleaned off the rest. He tossed it in the bin before pulling at his skin and looking at it in different angles if his eye bags weren't noticeable if he had any wrinkles, simple little checks of his appearance. Once he found nothing wrong he took out his lip scrub, the scent of a marionberry pie hitting his nose the moment the scrub made contact to his lips. He hummed, using his index finger to gently rub it in before taking a napkin and cleaning the excess off, making sure that his lips were soft before he put on some chapstick and got to using his other products. 

As he was going to apply his mineral water he paused, setting down the small cotton ball he would normally use to apply it. He stared around the room with what he could in the mirror, looking closely at every little detail. He felt a presence in the room, something was lurking in the shadows, he knew it. He spun his chair around, crossing his legs as he kept letting his icy eyes scan menacingly across the room, waiting. When he couldn't see anything with a normal gaze he took a deep breath, his birthmark beginning to glow and eyes with it, using his magic to try and spot the anomaly. 

The moment his gaze caught to something amber within the room was when he lifted his hand, exposing whatever it was to be watching him. And as he suspected, a demon came out of those shadows "Well hello there, Mason." the male raised a brow, seeming to recognize the demon before him. He was sure he'd seen the male somewhere, the blonde hair and simple amber eye making him believe that he had to see him anywhere. He just shook his head in annoyance when he couldn't figure it out, turning his chair back around and re-applying the cleanser to the cotton ball and beginning to apply it. He watched the demon approach him, soon looming over the chair "You don't seem to recognize me. Do you not look at everyone in your audience." Mason hummed, that's where it rang a bell. He shrugged nonchalantly "I'm sure I've seen you before, but I also see plenty of people a day. You are nothing special from what I get in my regulars." 

The demon growled, soon reaching down and gripping the boy's shoulders "Oh, I'm sure I am special. Considering you had to use magic to even see me," Mason scowled, staring at the demon with agitation in his gaze. He watched as Bill leaned forward, taking a deep inhale through his nose into his hair, his eyes turning cobalt in a matter of seconds "I'm surprised you still wreak of that smell of energy. It practically falls off you, it gives me so much power just to be around." Dipper scoffed, putting on his eye cream as he didn't bother looking at the demon anymore "I'm aware of my energy. After all, Gravity Falls is a powerhouse for it. Though, considering you were able to hide in the shadows for so long, I think you wouldn't understand. So, tell me, what type are you?" the blonde hummed "The names Bill Cipher, I'm a dream demon made to manipulate minds. And I'm sent here to manipulate yours." 

Dipper looked back up, staring at Bill and checking if he was serious. Soon enough, he burst into laughter, that was close to practically being a cackle. He leaned back into the chair, throwing his hair back, acting like this was the first good laugh he'd had in forever. He chuckled, slowly looking back up at himself in the mirror, cleaning a single tear that had managed to drip out "Manipulate me? Please, I've heard more absurd ideas than that. Such a bold statement, I can give you that. But I don't think it'll be as easy as you may think it will be. I'm quite stubborn." he said bluntly, picking up a hairbrush and beginning to untangle his curly locks and smooth them into a more organized manner. Bill hummed, a grin filling his lips "Don't worry about that, Mason. You may be stubborn, but I'm very good convincer." Mason gave a simple shrug "Whatever you say. Just stay out of my way." 

Before the conversation could go any further, a subtle knock came from the door. Mason huffed, turning his chair over and forcing Bill to move over, calling out "Come in." he folded his hands, watching as Soos had walked in. The tall Latino was his agent, the one who got him gigs and set things up overall. From schedules, to if he had to do a photoshoot or advertisement, Soos was the one who knew where and when. The male was tall with tanned skin, brown eyes and wearing a cap. Attached to the hat had a microphone that connected to his phone to answer needed calls. He had a bit of a stomach, but aside from that was built well. He wore a simple outfit, khaki pants and a shirt with a question mark on the front. He spoke "Heya Dipper, just so you know that I had to move some things in your schedule. The changes aren't major, but the shoot was rescheduled so we had to change what time you could go to the fair with your sister. I'm working out the details and send them to you." Mason hummed "Understood, thank you, Soos." the male hummed, clicking a pen and writing something on a clipboard he had carried. He looked up, spotting Bill "Who's he?" the brunette looked up at the blonde, contemplating something before simply stating slyly "Just a friend. He won't interfere with anything." Soos just shrugged, walking out of the room and closing the door. 

Mason turned back in his chair, getting back to his hair, Bill looking down at the boy suspiciously. "You aren't gonna tell anyone?" the male soon set the brush down, putting on yet another face cream "Why? It's none of their business other than my sister's who I affiliate with. Just as long as you don't mess up any of my schedules, they don't care what I do." he got up, going to the door, Cipher following behind him as they walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter was so short, it was sort of just to set up for the building blocks for later. The next one should be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher figures out quite quickly that outside the stage, Mason is probably one of the most boring people to be around. And he tries to find out a way to not only get the boy on his side to satisfy the cult for a while but to also get the boy to actually live a little.

On stage, Mason was lively, unpredictable, astounding. Plotting, he was menacing, cunning, and overall sociopathic. In his home life, he was duller than a nail. Aside from doing the stage shows and some modeling gigs, instructed by his team, he really didn't do anything. They didn't rehearse, just did an hour to plan the stunts that had been repeated so many times they knew it all too well. He didn't go outside too much since it apparently just made crowds and annoyed him, plus he acted like a damn vampire and hated sunlight like it was the plague. Most of the time, he sat around and read with something to drink, most of the time alcoholic. 

It had already been a week of Bill being there and the boring nature was going to drive him insane. He did practically nothing around the place, just sat around. He didn't find things interesting, and half the time barely talked to his sister. He only seemed to barely tolerate anyone's presence and could withstand her the longest. The boy was so boring he didn't know fun if it hit him in the head. Anytime Bill mentioned a thing, Mason simply shut him down, saying he had better things to do than to just mess around. He would read out of one of the coveted books with six fingers. Though, he only had journal one and two, explaining his Great Uncle Ford had lost the last one by accident. For the most part, he read from those books, and even then refused to let Bill even get a peak of the pages, claiming he wasn't there to get the knowledge and frankly he didn't want him to take it and use it against him. Sure, sometimes he would use his powers, mainly for practicing his murders and simply to learn a new trick, but he seemed to also make that the slowest, annoying thing in existence.

Bill could swear on his cane that the boy was duller than a blunt toothpick. He expected Mason to be lively, rambunctious, to show the sociopathic tendencies he had shown on the stage, but he was mellow of all things! He was emotionless practically twenty-four-seven, and only really talked to Bill on small things, barely stringing a conversation and just keeping things to one-liners. It was maddening! It almost drove the dream demon to call this off and exclaim that if he had to stay in that manor any longer he'd snap into insanity. The only thing that seemed at any point interesting was watching him on stage or at photoshoots. It was then he acted a bit more crazy, intense. His life had practically been perfectly crafted to make him a toy, to show off in the face of others but in all reality be shallow and wasting carbon dioxide. 

Now, he wasn't even planning this kids demise, he was planning on how to give the kid a hobby. Something- _anything_ that would make him do something more. To be more than a watcher, to take in more of the spotlight as his sister did. But Dipper seemed to have no interest in such things, saying he wasn't exactly made to be the one who took in the hits that his sister did on stage. He was made to the one who caused the pain, while his sister took her. Hell, his sister didn't even feel pain when it happened, due to Mason seemingly being blessed with this magic in the womb, his sister had taken some of this ability, but not in the same way. She could not formulate magic, but instead could take his magic, acting as practically a conductor for it. She was made to withstand it, having a sort of invulnerability to it. And even if Bill found that interesting, Dipper refused to indulge him further, practically teasing the mysteries of the twin's abilities above his head. Even though he was taller than him!

Like most days, Dipper was in his room, sitting on a loveseat where he found the best place to read. It was right beside a built in the fireplace, brick layering the area along with a cherry wood mantle atop. There were some trinkets on the mantle, an amulet he never wore really anywhere, a photo of him and his sister when they first started the attraction at the fair, and some stacked photos of magazine shoots he did when he got the front cover. The loveseat was velvet with mahogany wood, and Bill could tell it was Mason who planned the setup, the colors matched too well with the stage and seating there. He laid across the chair comfortably, wearing some nightwear that consisted of a loose t-shirt and pajama pants. Over the week, he actually got to see the brunette outside of his formal suit wear, which was odd the first couple days, to say the least. He was reading a simple horror novel, listening to the crackling of the wood and letting the sweet scent of ash that rubbed off him anywhere he went. 

From the brunettes obsession to the comforting flames he started to call him a firefly. Anytime he read a book he always had a worker set a fire for him, would sit in the same place and the same position and just let time fly by till his next activity, it was not only aggravating, it was downright abusive to the demon to just sit around. 

Bill was staring at Mason, sitting in an armchair with a similar style to the love seat the boy was laying in. He was just trying to figure out how to start a conversation with the brunette without being automatically deflected like he normally was. It surely added to the challenge in this, just not in the way Bill would certainly prefer. His body was hunched over, elbows resting against his knees and hands folded up and holding his chin. Mason didn't seem to care for the eye glaring down at him, just reading his book nonchalantly, occasionally reaching over to a small coffee table near him and picking up his cup of tea a worker made him. It was known as a dirty chai, being the spice tea with a simple shot of expresso put inside to give it an extra kick. But, Cipher wasn't exactly sure that was the only thing in it to give him a bit of energy. 

"Do you ever wish to be center stage?" Bill asked, Dipper pausing before even sipping his drink, the rim of the cup just resting against his lips, letting the smell of the beverage flood his sense of smell. He shrugged "Depends on how. I believe I've told you before, I don't really take care of it. My sister is the one who brings the crowd in, and I can give less of a damn for the people. Just the high of doing what I do." he finally drank some down, closing his eyes and savoring the warmed beverage on his tongue. He set it down after, on the coster, his icy gaze resuming to the book. Bill growled, if he could only he could keep Mason's gaze for more than a millisecond, maybe he could do what he planned to. So, he pressed the discussion "So, being the background character doesn't bother you?" he watched as the boy's eye twitched subtly to that comment and he actually glanced up from the invigorating story to gaze at Cipher. 

His eyes held malice and annoyance; his sharp tongue replying "I am no background character in the act. Just because I am not constantly in the front of peoples views doesn't mean I am some second place loser. Plus, me not being the center of gaze just makes casting the magic necessary all the easier." Bill decided to shift the conversation before he would have a chance to be shut down "Do you ever crave the feelings of a normal person?" Mason paused completely, it was the first time Bill had ever seen him stuck on what to answer. He cleared his throat "In what way?" he asked, actually seeming to be interested in whatever the demon would say. 

Cipher's face contorted into an infamous grin, glad to finally have the boys full attention for once "You seem to like to watch hurt on people. And even if you're sister can't exactly formulate those same emotions from being invulnerable to your magic, do you ever wish you could feel the pain you can place on others?" Mason paused once more, sighing and setting his bookmark in the book, setting it neatly on the coffee table. He adjusted how he sat, locking gaze with the demon "It's more than a craving. It's an addiction." he simply stated, following up, "My body heals any wound I could ever get so fast. And I can't feel what it's like to feel pain from how strong I am. For the most part, I can't even feel guilt or emotional pain when I take peoples lives. I've only felt pain a few times in my life, all from when I was young. But it's an addiction that I constantly wish I could feed, desperate to feel. For many, they could go without the emotion, they wished to be like me and unfazed by all. But in all reality, I wish I could feel their sorrow because it all seems so... Fulfilling." judging by the response, Bill could only assume that Mason was not only a sadist but also a masochist. He figured the sadism from how he liked to torture and punish, it was his whole act. But he didn't know that the boy craved the mortal pain others experienced so desperately. It was like a drug that no one would deal to give him. 

The demon stood up, strolling over to Mason. The boy was now sitting up, one of his legs bent up and the other still laying, his arms to his sides. The blonde knelt down to be closer to him, taking grasp of the boy's chin, feeling the smooth skin. Their eyes didn't break apart once, Mason keeping his stern gaze of hatred as Bill continued "If you crave pain so much, why don't you let your sister administrate the acts on you?" Mason sputtered into laughter, shaking his head a bit and freeing his chin from Ciphers hold and replying "Oh please! As I said, I can't feel pain and my body heals too quickly. Plus, being the act means people will watch me, it'll be impossible to use my magic. And there is no way I'd take such a risk. Plus, my sister would practically faint to such an idea." 

Bill hummed "Firefly, you don't seem to be understanding. And for someone so smart, I'm surprised. There are ways to be the act and manage your magic." Mason had stopped laughing at this point, staring firmly at Bill. His gaze remained strong for a while before it flickered into one of curiosity "Do go on." 

* * *

The cult was in the audience, all of them taking the seats in the back. They weren't sure why they were here, but Bill had told them to come. The Demon had explained it would be very satisfying to their tastes and malice to Mason Gleeful, but he didn't bother to explain how. Many of the members felt uncomfortable, it had been practically years for some to be back in the room where the people significant in their life were killed. And for the leader, Austin, he felt especially uncomfortable, as he was forced into the room to briefly see the fate of that man who was killed, and unable to say a thing for the viewing pleasure of Bill, who sat beside them with a knowing grin.

Mabel had made her way past the curtain, people clapping at her entry. She gave a bow, but immediately the crowd knew something was wrong. Instead of her normal smile that greeted the audience to the world of wonder, it was neutral and dead like her siblings. Her sapphire eyes held worry, and brown hair was put up into a bun instead of loosely flowing around her frame. She soon spoke "Welcome to the tent of telepathy, as many know I am Mabel Gleeful, one of the workers of this fine place," she took in a sharp inhale, seeming to struggle with her normal phrasing "Today, we had something a bit different in mind. Instead of our at times audience participation, or me being the center of the act, my brother has concocted a new thing for this day of wonder. As many noticed, the tickets have been sold a bit cheaper today, and that is because it will be a bit of a shorter act. As today, my brother, Mason Gleeful, will be the star in taking today's magic." 

The people in the crowd were shocked, including the cult. They looked around and whispered about, Bill just still smirking and waiting for it to begin, sitting already at the edge of his seat for the event to begin. Mable continued "Now, introducing my lovely sibling, Mason Gleeful!" people silenced their worries to clap, the curtains going back. In front of them stood Mason, wearing his simple dress pants and no shoes or shirt. His rippling abs showed beautifully in the stage lights, and his cape rested across his shoulders like it always had. He had a smirk on his face, people already intrigued but equally worried. This was something never done by the elder twin, and although some were petrified, they would continue watching. Beside him stood a large vat filled with water, normally used for the twins and their experiments on magic to corpses. Though, today, it would be where Mason was residing.

"As you can see, there is a large vat next to my brother." Mabel chimed in, a cart being rolled to her with different items atop "My brother will not only be blindfolded but also his arms shall be chained in place. At the bottom of the vat will be the keys to unlock the chains on his arms. He will be able to move his wrists, but will not be able to see where the lock is. The blindfold will be tightly on to not allow him to remove it at all during the act. He will be able to leave this container with little struggle for your amusement." The cult was drawn in, all of them seeming excited to the idea of the sociopathic boy to be chained up. 

Though, in the crowd, Pacifica Southeast sat completely terrified, pale in the face entirely. She had managed to sneak into the show, going in when she could to watch the amazing twins, and mainly to stare at Dipper. She was infatuated with him, and thinking that he could possibly drown to death was completely scaring her. Though she knew better to interject during the act, she didn't want to be thrown out. So, the blonde was only able to watch in horror as Mason had the blindfold tied on over his eyes firmly, having to kneel down in order to have his sister even reach his head. Once done, he turned around, allowing people to watch as the chains laced his arms, the lock at the center. It would be a hassle to get the key there, which was silver and a bit big as it locked the chains in place. A step ladder was placed and Mabel was able to go up and drop the key in the water, adding "My brother is able to hold his breath for ten minutes, which is exactly how long he will have to escape. Along with the key situation, he also must input a code that is attached to the door at the top without being able to see the keypad. The code is also engraved on the door so he may use his sense of touch to feel for it. Once it has been successfully punched in the code, then will he be able to turn it open." 

That only made people worry further, especially Pacifica. There was so much challenge in this, and she couldn't understand why Mason of all people was agreeing to all of this. But, like the audience, she bit her tongue, she could see now that people were intently staring at the scene unravel, bewildered on how this stunt would even be made possible by the boy. 

Mabel lead her brother up the steps, and soon his feet were atop the edge of the vat. Mabel stepped down, going to a large digital timer that was set on the cart, setting it for ten minutes "Timer begins... Now." 

And with that, Mason took a breathe and then a simple step forward, dropping down into the water. Mabel walked over quickly and closed it up, the door to his escape sealing shut till the code would be placed in. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason is now in the vat of water, doing his speedy escape from it.

The water around Mason felt cool and calming, if he wasn't in a high tense situation, he might have savored it. The vat was small and a bit cramped, but it was big enough to allow him some movement, his feet unable to touch the ground of it unless he tried. He knew if it came to it, he could use his magic to cheat, but Bill had told him that trying a situation without his magic could work in getting the high of pain. Sure, he knew he shouldn't be trusting the demon, he was meant to be a manipulator and this could be a way of that, but, to have even a sliver of a chance to feel what he was addicted to, well he'd do it in a heartbeat. 

Luckily, the water was colored a deep blue with safe to skin dye. It wouldn't dye him or anything, but the color to the outside looked like Barbicide, just if his magic did activate, at least the deep color would blend in with his glowing mark, just so people wouldn't be able to see it and get suspicious of cheating.   
He struggled a bit, to say the least, without the help of his arms it was hard to delve any deeper to go and reach down to the key. After a bit of trying and failing, he had to think of a different way. With a small growl, he pressed his back firmly against the cold glass, using the slight friction to shimmy his body lower until he could feel the ground of the metal bottom. He felt around, having to use one of his feet to try and keep himself in place against the smooth pane, sometimes scooting a bit up and having to readjust to keep looking for the key. 

To say that Mabel was worried would be an understatement. She was standing right beside her brother, hands behind her back and having to watch him _drown_ for christ sake. She never had a problem taking the punches when it came to their act, it's what made money and kept them in business. But it also kept her brother a bit more in arms reach. For the most part, Dipper didn't really care for anyone, she was sure if he could he'd live on a deserted forest where no one could ever bother him. They weren't relatively close as kids either since he remained in Gravity Falls while Mabel went out and visited their parents, keeping up most of her time during the years of their youth before becoming teenagers. It took for them to be angsty teens for Mason to even get close to tolerating her, and once they figured out she could withstand his magic was when he only got closer to her. It made her feel connected to her twin. The stage was there's to share, and she understood he wanted some spotlight, but with him taking this role... Was he forgetting about her? Did he want to become a one-man show?

Sure, for the most part, the twins were careless, ruthless, and could give a damn about anyone else. But out of everyone, Mabel deeply cared for her brother. After years of him never even noticing her existence, it was refreshing to have someone to talk to, to have a bond the way they did in the ways of dark magic. She didn't care for the murders, because they brought an energy to her she never experienced, she wasn't as required of them as Mason was. If he got hurt, all she had desperately done to build even a bit of a relationship with him, would go to flaming shit. Even if her brother's psycho nature sometimes got too much for her to handle, she felt like this crossed an unsaid boundary. 

After a minute of hassle, Mason managed to grab the key with his foot, allowing himself to float back up a bit with it tightly grasped in his toes. Now, to figure out how to grab it without dropping it was the next struggle. He couldn't exactly see where to grasp at, and he certainly didn't want to go treasure hunting for the key again, so he had to plan this next step meticulously. If he was above water, he would be grumbling in annoyance, but all he could do was release a few bubbles of air from his supply to emulate that. He tried to reach back to his foot, but the wall was now working against him, not letting him bend back further enough to grab it. He growled, getting irritated as it was already. 

But, despite the irritation, he felt jolts of... Adrenaline course his body. His heart was racing, and his sense of touch, hearing, and taste seemed to increase. He could vividly taste the shot of vodka he had taken earlier before this on his tongue mixing with the dull taste of cool water that managed to slip past his lips. Even with the water being cold and slightly numbing his arms from them not moving to gain some heat from movement, his blood was rushing and nerves felt aflame. He pressed his body against the front of the vat, trying to give his legs more space as he kicked the one up with the key, sending it up. After, he managed to push himself off and lean back till his head hit the other side, managing to barely get the key on his middle finger. 

People clapped, impressed to the motion he managed to pull in the confined space. Mason managed to straighten himself back up, now fumbling with the key behind his back to try and get it in the lock that was resting between his wrists. It was hard to get, and it started to really piss him off. He wasn't sure on what minute he was on, but he knew that he probably was halfway through judging from his air supply. Though he did get fed up and used his magic, knowing no one could see behind him, he let the mark take its light glow through the colored water. He used his abilities to shove the key in the lock, turning it and unlocking it. He set the key back in his hand shimmying his arms until the chains clunk against the floor, his arms free.

A sigh escaped Pacifica's lips to see the male's arms were free, it allowed him to finish the rest of the stunt and free himself. But her worry didn't completely subside for the male. It was hard not to worry about him, especially since she wanted Mason to come to her birthday party. Granted, he was already invited to his sister, but she also wanted to ask him to dance. And she couldn't exactly dance with a corpse. Sure, Mabel couldn't stand her guts, but her brother seemed to be able to deal with her for a bit. He was very sophisticated, smart, handsome, and mature, everything she looked in for someone. And even if he was older than her, it wasn't like she couldn't like him still. It was what she told everyone, a simple fling. Mabel did bully and try to hurt her, but she never let the words keep her down. She had to be strong, show she was a young, capable woman to try and impress him. To maybe even try to get him to give her some validation. 

From the weight of the chains being removed, the boy was easily floating up to the surface. He propped his hands up so he wouldn't let his head get hit, the steel meeting his fingertips. Now, going lower was even more of a hassle, since it would make it easier for him to trace his hands around. He extended his left arm to give him some space between the metal, using his right hand to run across the smooth steel in hopes to find the engraved code faster. It took a bit of frustration and moving to find it, but he managed to find both the pinpad and engraved code. He simply used his pointer finger to trace the code out, following the scratched in numbers to be able to get himself free. 

1-4-7-2 was what he managed to get out of it. Which was good, by the way, the pinpad should be marked, it was just going down the line. He moved his hand back to it, his supply was now quite low as he fumbled around a little before being able to click each one, hearing a small ding for each one he clicked. And soon, it played a voice, saying 'APPROVED CODE' people stood up, clapping and cheering as Dipper took grasp of the door, turning the lock and pushing up, sending it flying up as he was finally able to surface. 

"There is are two minutes and 43 seconds left on the clock!" Mabel exclaimed, people, standing and cheering loudly. Mason was barely able to hear anything from all the water in his ears, and only after gripping the side of the vat for a bit and catching his breath to let them drain was when the loud audience finally processed to him. His heart was thumping like a drum against his ribs, to where it rang into his skull. His lungs stung to finally having access to air, and he was able to yank off the blindfold to look around at the cheering crowd. In the midst of the people, he could see Bill, doing some dramatic slow clap with a small smile on his face. 

Mason managed to tug himself from the water, his pants dripping as he walked down the steps. His limbs felt oddly like jello from the former water pressure, and his sister tossed a towel at him. He dried his face and then got to his torso, and once he finished drying himself, she had yanked him into a hug, mumbling quietly "You terrify me sometimes Dip." he sighed, patting her back a bit, seeing as she was worried. After a few seconds, she let go, the two of them bowing. His hair was soaked, and he quickly went to drying it to dry and get the now wet, full curls under some control. 

When the curtains closed, Mason was able to go and change into some different clothes and taken home with his sibling, the ride in the car done in silence. His Grunkle Stan had demanded the servants on the behalf of Dipper's health to start a fire and let him relax for the rest of the day and give him what he wished. His Grunkle not wanting him to get a cold and Ford agreeing to keep him in shape for the business. So, he requested a glass of wine and one of the cozy blankets in the household, his skin still tingling nicely from the former, nipping cold water. 

It didn't take him long to get what he asked for and more. With his wine, he also got some crackers, nicely cut pieces of cheese and salami to make small sandwich stacks with after the performance. Having this special treatment was odd, but something he could definitely get used to. The butler tucked the blanket around him, starting the fire and handing him his book to continue his daily reading. He hummed quietly, getting in his normal reading position before letting his eyes begin to gloss the page. 

After a few minutes, the door opened and he looked up, seeing Bill Cipher. He scoffed "Took you long enough to get here." he simply stated before looking back at his book. He heard Bill's soft footsteps as he went and sat in the armchair. Mason didn't bother to look up at him and simply keep reading, taking a sip of his wine every now and then. Though, outside of the crackling fire, the demon finally spoke "How did it feel?" the brunette paused, finishing his page before looking at the plate of food. He made one of the stacks of cheese, salami, and cracker, looking down at it before chuckling. He toasted it in the air to Bill "Alive." before biting into it cleanly, not a single crumb dropping as he savored the snack. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has bounced back from being under the water, but Mabel hasn't seemed to catch the memo

Although Mason spent almost ten minutes in the water to complete his escape, he turned out fine. With his powers always healing him, he didn't even get any remote symptoms of illness and was fine for the rest of the week doing the performances. So far, Bill has known Dipper almost a month, from watching him to actually meeting him. He's been able to recognize his patterns, his mannerisms with family, how he treats the stage life to home life, and yet Bill still doesn't know how to approach Mason. Regardless of what angle he looks at the boy so far, he hasn't seen an opening to getting into his head yet. He seems so ready and built to keep it all away, pushing people his whole life away and dissociating to a point where its basic nature to speaking how to not let people in. It's been annoying, to say the least, with a normal person Bill would be already so far along, he would have a way of approach and execute flawlessly. He didn't lie to the cult when he said he knew how to get to Mason, he knew to reveal himself and that doing so he could manage a bit closer and learn more. But he still needed the best possible way to get into Mason's head and make him suffer as the cult wished of him. 

Currently, he was sitting in a small white bland fold-up chair, leaning back and watching the boy model. Bill couldn't exactly understand why the males great uncles made him do photo shoots like this, but when he asked Mason he simply explained for the publicity. There didn't seem much to it other than the female more male attraction to him so more people would be prone to attend shows, which worked out quite well it seemed. Normally when he did shoots it seemed more people were trying to get autographs and talk to him, but it did seem like a longer line to get a seat than it was. 

Mason was standing in a simple suit, doing a lot of clothing for men's warehouses. It was an overall a dark navy blue, his hair was tousled to look swept out of his face and falling near his eyes, his shirt was unbuttoned a bit and the tie was loose and hanging off him nonchalantly. The photographer would mostly mumble, telling him how to change pose or when they needed to move to the next outfit. Bill could see why Mason was wanted for this kind of job, his overall demeanor was dark and stern, giving off an authoritarian feel that makes him feel powerful and control. Most men would like to feel in charge and be able to be looked up by their peers. And for women, some liked to the tall, dark and handsome feel he gave off. 

"Good, good... Okay, now pose change!" the photographer was a female, she had simple dyed red hair with blue eyes, the roots of her hair showing the original color to be blonde. She walked over, having the male sit down in a fancy looking chair "Hmmm. Switch the chair so you're facing the other side like some chill backstreet boy." He got up, turning the chair and leaning on the back of it. She took her camera off the stand, having one of the other workers who were male adjust the lighting "Okay, give me a playful expression. Something that makes you seem to act innocent or mature but truly be rebellious." the male did a simple grin, raising his brows and leaning forward a bit more so his arms resting on the top of the chair "Perfect. Hold still." she knelt down and began taking pictures, Dipper staying completely still for her to get the shots. 

It was entertaining to watch the brunette pose, but at times it did get boring for Cipher, especially during a wardrobe change. To make sure the suit didn't wrinkle they took a good time making sure it fits him like a glove. They did checks with certain techniques that showed if it was properly put on, redid his make up, did his hair the way the photographer needed to do it. The process was slow compared to how the female would take the shots and make him do several poses to edit later. "Outfit change!" she called out, Mason getting up from his seat and walking to behind a fold-up cover. The blonde groaned, getting up to talk to him while he was getting ready. He walked over, leaning back against the backer "So, why do you putting on a suit so long? You do it at home in like five minutes." he could hear a very familiar sigh from Mason as he replied "I need to look perfect for the lights. With Tent of Telepathy, it's living in the moment, and I have a set beauty routine. With modeling, you do what they want, so it could take longer to get ready and do the shots depending on where, lighting, and other factors." He soon walked from behind it, standing on a stool and letting a worker check the suit to make sure it fit. It was a simple black one with a low cut white undershirt, showing off the center of his chiseled chest. 

Bill hummed, chuckling as he watched him "So, do you like being dressed like a Ken doll?" the brunette shrugged "I've done photoshoots since I was a teenager, it's practically second nature to me. Also, could you check on Mabel? Normally she doesn't take this long for her shoots, and after this suit, I should be done for the day. We normally leave together since the car doesn't like having to take a back and forth." the blonde gave a salute to Mason "No trouble, Firefly. Which room is she in?" he rolled his eyes to the stupid nickname Bill gave him, looking annoyed to the title "She's down the hall to the left. And if she's not there she could be in a side room inside it that lets the female models change more privately. Just be sure to knock first." Bill hummed "No promises." with a joking grin before walking out and down the hall. 

The hallway was painted a simple creme with whiteboarding in the middle of them, the bottom is darker and brown. He made his way down, humming quietly as he did and entering the room as Mason instructed. Inside, it was practically empty outside of Mabel sitting on her phone and the equipment sitting around. Bill hummed, looking around. Unlike Dipper who did things with Men's warehouses, Mabel partook in more workout clothes or casual hippy stuff. It was all more simplicist than the intense and stern Dipper's extensive clothing routines with his clothing. Her's normally gone much quicker due to fewer checks, making it so she had to wait for him to finish. 

She looked up at him, swallowing as she said dryly "Bill." her tone was dead, yet he could sense a wave of small anger in it. He wasn't really nervous or anything, she may not be affected by Firefly's magic but she was to his. Or should be, he hadn't tried it yet on her. He spoke "Mason told me to check on you if you're done. He only has one more suit to try before ya'll go." Mabel hummed, standing up and setting her phone on a desk "That's good. Especially because I need to talk to you." the blonde raised a brow, closing the door, having a small grin quirk up "Oh really? What about, Shooting Star?" she glared at him, walking over and soon standing in front of him. 

"I know what you are, Bill, but you never told me why you're here. You seem very close to my brother, so what do you want from him?" Bill chuckled, his quirked grin becoming wider into itself of a Chesire. He hummed "That's confidential. All I can say is that it's in a deal." Mabel glared at him, crossing pushing him back into the wall, gripping the collar of his shirt "Well, listen to me clearly. My brother is the smartest, most powerful person I know. And I'm sure you can feel it too, his magic practically burns off him when he uses it to a point it smells like ash in the air. I saw how you looked in the audience when you first got a whiff of it, your eyes changed color and you looked enticed. No one looks at my brother like that unless they know what he is and wonder why he does what he does. But let me make this clear: I don't care why you were sent here. But if you hurt him in any way or try to, I'll find out and tell him, and then you'll be history. I won't let anyone hurt him or try to." 

Bill chuckled, staring down at her sapphire blue eyes, noticing how much more life there was in Mabel's compared to dead ones of her brother. Bill put his hand up and pulled her's off his collar "Well, I can say I'll do what it takes to finish the deal. But, if you give me some insight on him then maybe I can find a loophole to completing my end of the bargain." 

"Well then, I need to know the bargain." "I said it was confidential-" "Then things about Dipper are confidential." Bill scowled at the female, watching her return it and place a hand on her hip in a sassy motion "No matter what you say or do, I will make sure he's safe. Even if my brother lacks empathy to care for me, I won't lose the minimal relationship I have with him. It has taken me until we were 13 for him to actually see me as a sister, and I refuse to lose him to some blondie demon who likes to follow him around. I can bet you were the one who told him to try his own stunt too." Bill soon burst into a cackle, laughing out pretty hard. Mabel kept her stern gaze, waiting for him to finish as he even knelt down to clutch his stomach "OOOOHHH MY GOD! Shooting Star are you jealous that your brother did his own stunt? Miss the stage for a second?" Mabel growled, pushing him to stand straight "No you damn idiot. I can give less of a damn of the people that watch our act. But the stage is the only place my brother will actually talk to me. Mason rarely likes to even talk to anyone, including me. It's the only thing I have with him that he actually enjoys. I won't let you take that from me. You may not understand it, but he means a lot to me. He's my twin for damn sake, and I hate that he was made into a shell of what he could've been if my parents didn't mess with a demon to make him so powerful his mind just shut down. But, all I can do is support him and be there to keep him from behind bars." 

The blonde nodded "Fair enough." he commented, finally relaxing from his laugh spree and giving a small shrug "Though, I still think we can help each other." she raised a brow "Oh really?" she scoffed "And what makes you think I'll work with you to mess him up further?" Bill hummed, folding his arms behind his back "I'm glad you asked: you see, my findings on your brother are minimal because he's as bleak as ever. I've tried to enter his mind several times to no avail from how strong his magic is around him to keep it safe. He seems to keep some barrier around it so no one can see his weakness, that's quite a move, to say the least. He's truly a prodigy to plan ahead like that. But, either way, I need to get in to see his weaknesses to finish my half. You do something that makes him in some form angry enough or even a slight bit feel panicked or attacked, I can enter and see that thing." Mabel cocked her head, glaring him down "You haven't said what I get out of this." Bill gave an infamous grin "Well, I can ensure to make sure he doesn't lose that bond with you. He may do some stunts in the future for himself, be such a shame if he forgot about his poor sister and became a one-man show. It is possible to happen with my mentoring. After all, you were right that I was the one he suggested he do it in the first place. I could keep you in the loop as well, so you can perhaps gain a slight bit more connection to your emotionless blob known as a twin brother." 

She glared him down, turning her head away and think. She knew that she doing something Mason would disagree with, agreeing with a demon. After years of Mason practically pushing her away and even to this day refusing to grow a bond, it was upsetting. And with them now being practically adults, it meant that now he was probably going to start branching out if she didn't take even more initiative to try and gain some sort of bond to him. She didn't want him to leave, if he did then he would get reckless again like when he was younger, and with recklessness, the number of killings would only increase, forming a stronger possibility for him to land behind the slammer, it was the last thing she wanted.

With an angry sigh, she looked back at the blonde dream demon. He was still grinning, now holding his hand out to shake her hand to seal the agreement. With an exasperated huff, she took it, shaking it firmly "Deal, I'll get you the weak point. But it may be three days till **they** arrive." Bill didn't understand who would be Mason's weak point of mind, but he just nodded. They let go of each other's hands and soon the door opened, revealing Mason, having an irritated expression. He was dressed in simple black dress pants and button-up shirt "Christ Bill, I told you to come and check on her not entertain her with a conversation." Bill hummed "Sorry firefly." he replied, Mabel, nodding along to it "Yeah, just got sidetracked." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "I swear- the car is here. Move it already. I have things to do if you want to chit chat do it at the estate." he turned hot on his heel, starting to walk down the hall quickly, his shoulders hunched. He was irritated, but not angry enough for Bill to breach the barrier. For him to breach it, he would have to be beyond mad, he would have to be so angry that his magic would turn on and tire itself out a bit. 

The two soon followed in close pursuit, getting to the elevator and going down to the car to head back to the estate. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel delivers on the deal, and Dipper is more pissed than Bill has ever seen him before.

Three days had passed, and to Bill's surprise, Mason was pretty mellow. He remained pretty calm, being able to do some kills over the span of it seemed to keep him in a moderately good mood. Along with that a lot of new supplies had come in for him to open for the show. Some things new, some replacement. He had explained that normally every two or so years they had to change things out, between things dulling and to just get rid of it for the sake of it not becoming evidence for some crime scene. 

Mason was sitting in his office that he used to handle some of the work for the day, making sure their stokes stayed high, checking if they need to order new supplies, things along those lines. The room was filled with shelves of different books, a small fireplace, some chairs in the corner beside it. The room was quite big, some soft lighting placed about in the form of table lamps and some standing ones that held some papers and documents. Some file cabinets rested beside his desk, kind of making a little sit way as a big window sat behind him, navy blue curtains pushed back to not allow any intrusive light. 

He was opening packages, taking out a set of daggers that he had ordered and making sure they were in pristine quality with the help of one of his books to ensure it was in the finest quality. So far he had gotten an iron maiden, two new water vats, swords and blades alike, a new dagger box item, spikes, practically anything that could be considered a torture item was purchased over the course of three days. Along with that, Mason also did some stunts of his own again, and each time Mabel scowled Bill down for introducing the idea to her brother and possibly snatching away their stitch. Though, it didn't really happen, as Bill was sure that the brunette didn't get any ideas without him inciting it so then he can keep some control on it unless Mabel would break the deal. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted the brunette as he was examining one of the silver daggers, he grunted, setting it down and saying "Come in." he looked irritated to be interrupted during his relaxation day. Soos opened the door, but remained in the doorway instead of entering. He looked exasperated, panting and slightly paled in some fear. He didn't seem to want to enter the room, fearing the reaction of the male for whatever he needed to say. Mason rolled his eyes "What on earth do you want? I think I made it clear I wanted to be alone while I examine the orders." his eyes narrowed firmly, and Bill was simply floating over the male, watching this all play out silently. Soos took a gulp before saying "Y-You're parents are here." 

Silence was all that filled the room, blaring, making everything feel unsettling and tense. The males soon began to laugh, grinning menacingly and standing up slowly from his chair, it rolling back to the backs of his knees pushing it back "Very funny, Soos. I think it's pretty well known though that I don't appreciate being made a fool of." his eyes began to glow brightly with his birthmark, flaring like a firework as items around the room began to lift in response to the energy. Immediately, it smelled like a fire had broken out, the smell filling Bill's senses like an astounding drug that he wanted more of. It gave him a bit of odd arousal to the scent, it was so strong and addicting, mixing well with the male's natural scent of cologne and pine-trees. 

"I-I'm not kidding dude!" Soos quickly said, shaking in fear to the reaction of the young adult "J-Just look out the t-the window! They're un-unloading!" Mason wiped around hot on his heels, the chair in the air easily being pushed to the side with his magic as he walked to the window, shoving the curtains back and looking outside. Soos was right, there they were, his mother hugging his sister and father talking to Ford with Stan beside him, a large limo being unpacked with different cases of luggage.

The items started to shake around him, books flying off the shelves half hazardly, his eyes were glowing brightly and hands filled with blue light. He turned back around to face Soos, the assortment of blades lifting from the table as he said in a deep, stern tone " **LEAVE. NOW!!"** the blades then shot to the Latino with precise accuracy to impale every weak point in his slightly plump body. The door quickly slammed shut before they could hit him, stabbing clean into the oak door in the same places where they would've killed Soos. 

A scream erupted from the brunette in clear frustration from not being able to sate his bloodthirst at that very moment, he slammed his hands on the floating table, everything slamming down to the ground in a moment of seconds, a mess all around the room. He was panting, his body was shaking and pale hands were in tight fists, his knuckles whitening to how tight they were wound up. His teeth were clenched, he felt animalistic, the need to stab someone and watch them bleed was in every thought of his mind, he wanted the blood to cover the walls. He needed to see it calm down, he felt driven mad in just a matter of seconds. 

Though, Bill didn't exactly want Mason to drain the needed energy fully yet. The party was just getting started for this anger fest, and he was excitedly going to be first in line. He floated down to the ground, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder. The male jerked his entire body, but when the hand didn't move he growled out "Let go." Bill hummed, taking a step closer and pressing his chest against the males back, his face leaning into his ear "Why wreak such a lovely study when you can hurt your parents? You crave blood, don't you? Why don't you just hurt them? But mentally. Make them suffer as they did to you. They're in your domain now." the words left him in a soft whisper, and he watched the male's body go rigid to the words, his face filled with a menacing expression "You're right..." his hands unraveled from their fists. 

"I can make them suffer. I'm an adult, they have no bearing on me anymore... I can say what I want with no repercussion, I'm not home. I'm _here_ where everything revolves around me." he sighed, Bill moving away and floating back in the air "Very good. Now, let's go meet your lovely parents." Dipper scowled at him before rolling his eyes "I'll need to call a maid to clean up this mess." he walked past the mess, being sure not to step on any of his precious books as he made his way to the door with knives, simply opening it and walking out, Bill following close behind. 

Along the way to the front of the estate, Mason called a maid to go and clean up his study, his head held up high in a new found pride to be able to do what he wanted against his parents. He made his way down the steps with a bit of haste, adjusting his suit vest and ruffling his hair a bit, messing with the cuffs after as he got to the front door, letting a butler walk through with another case of luggage before he slipped past and went outside. 

The brightness of outside invaded his senses, making his eyes lid just a bit to get the blinding sun out of his gaze. Though, he could see clouds over the horizon, knowing that meant some rain would finally refresh the hot summer season. He made his way down the marble steps, Bill now walking to seem a bit more professional for Mason's parents. Both parents had soft brown hair, his father with brown eyes and mother with hazel. She was still hugging Mabel closer, squeezing her and swinging about in glee, it was maybe two years since they'd seen their daughter, and a decade since they'd seen their son. 

Conversation stopped to the arrogant brunette entering, his mother letting go of Mabel and covering her mouth, her eyes clouding with tears. She smiled at him, Mason towering over both of his parents and having a nonchalant expression. Mabel looked to her brother, biting her lower lip, feeling a cloud of guilt for doing what she did, but she knew there was no other way. She couldn't lose her sibling, and this was the most effective way of giving Bill what he wanted. His father looked surprised as well to see how their son had shaped, Ford and Stan looking fearful, unsure on how this would play out. 

"Dipper... Wow... It's so good to see you." she went to go and hug him, but he grasped her hands and set them down "I would prefer not to be touched. Also, Dipper is a title reserved to my fans, family, and close friends, You, may call me Mason." he spoke bluntly, his mother looked upset and lowering her hands, hugging herself. His father scowled at him, his expression reading 'how dare you to talk to your mother like that' but the brunette didn't even acknowledge it. He simply cleared his throat "Why are you here?" he questioned, meeting his father's cold brown eyes and administrating a similar expression. "We're here to see you, son. We came to talk about-" "Sorry," he interrupted, placing his hand up in dismissal "I'm currently too busy for your story. If you want to talk to me, you can wait for dinner. I have things to do currently. Farwell, Charlotte, Mathew." he spat out his parent's names and turned away, walking back up the steps before he could hear what they had to say in response. He could hear his mother crying and father complaining about how they raised their son to be a menace. He could care less, he had better things to do than focus on them. 

* * *

Dinner came too fast for Mason in his opinion, and too slowly for Bill. A maid was sure to make the male dress a bit fancier than he did for dinners. He had his normal outfit from the tent of telepathy, minus the cape. It pissed him off beyond belief how he was forced to get all fancy for people that shouldn't even be in his presence, but he pushed it aside, deciding to stay a bit civil so he wouldn't snap like earlier. He did plan on apologizing to Soos later, instructed by Mabel since she knew he scared the Latino half to death. 

Mason looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was styled instead of letting the curls naturally fall across his features, his face had been washed and used with expensive creams. He didn't even smell like himself, instead, he had to wear some flowery scent his mother had picked up. Already, they were trying to dictators of his life, and that wasn't something he'd let slide at dinner. Without a shadow of a doubt, he would stand his ground even if it got messy. 

The blonde soon stood behind him, wearing his own neat suit, of course, Bill would join the dinner. He knew it would upset his parents but that's exactly why he allowed it, he wanted to poke the bear and show he wasn't still a little 8-year-old who lost his parents from them not being able to care enough for him. He growled, fixing his gloves "I want to ring their necks. You sure this will work well?" the male's hands went to his shoulders and he nodded at him, Mason staring at him through the mirror "Of course, make an entrance and stand your ground. Your mother already wept, let the old man take a swing." Mason wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did slightly appreciate the males' light support and advice. Although he had a strange feeling in his gut when he did, he always got this high of adrenaline when he went through with it, and he loved it. So even if a part of him thought he shouldn't trust anything he said, the other side that craved the highs of life agreed wholeheartedly. He normally only got this shock when he got physically hurt, killed someone, or had control of things that he shouldn't.

A small sigh left his pink colored lips, forced to wear some light gloss to make them shiny and reflective in lighting. With one last look at himself, he walked to the door, opening it and walking through, waiting for the blonde to follow. The two of them made their way down the stairs and toward the large dining hall. The butlers stood and opened the doors, Mason walked through but they tried to stop Bill "No, he comes in with me." with hesitance, they allowed Cipher through, and he caught back up with the brunette with his long legs giving good strides. 

When they entered, his sister was drinking some sparkling water, his uncles had some yellow wine and parents the same. They looked over to him, his father scowling at Bill "I thought this was a family dinner." Mason walked to his seat, Bill pulling it out for him and letting Mason sit down and pushing it in for him. He then took his own seat "He will be joining us regardless of your request for strictly family. By the way, I don't believe he's introduced himself." Mason looked to Bill to introduce himself, he took a stand again and gave a neat bow "Bill Cipher, a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte and Mathew Gleeful." he then took his seat once again, taking a sip of his drink. 

Charlotte nodded, giving a pleasant smile, not seeming as bothered "It's nice to see Mason is gaining some friends. I know he struggled with that a lot." Mason rolled his eyes, looking down at the beverage that was sparkling water like his sisters, scowling. He then turned to a butler "Can I get some red wine instead?" he asked, they nodded and went to the kitchen. His father growled "You're too young to drink." he turned back to him "Your point? I've been drinking since I was 14. You really had no bearing on when I could or couldn't start." the maid soon returned with the glass of wine, setting it down for him and taking the sparkling water away. He sighed happily, picking up the beverage and sipping it, letting the liquid stain his glossed lips a bit red. 

After a bit of silence, his father cleared his throat "Well, I guess I should explain why we are here." he scooted closer in his chair, the food being served out. It was steak with a baked potato and corn. Mason took his knife and began to cut into it "Then spit it out. I'd prefer you didn't waste my time." he ate some of the meat, his face scrunching up to it being made well done instead of medium rare like he normally got it. 

Mathew scowled before speaking "Well, I and your mother would like a relationship with you Mason." the brunette paused, staring down at his plate thoughtfully and waiting for them to continue, hearing the male gulp "You see, we understand we may have made some error in raising you-" " _some error?"_ he interrupted, glaring menacingly at his father "You completely abandoned me, and didn't bother to contact me for years because you gave up on me. Some error is for parents who accidentally yell at their child for no reason, you flat out gave me up." his father slammed his hand on the table "What choice did we have? You had no control over your magic! You would beat children when angry, and when we told you to knock it off you never listened!!" Mason's eyes flared up "YOU GET FUCKING HELP! YOU STOP THINKING OF YOUR DAMN IMAGE BY SEEKING PROFESSIONAL HELP FOR YOUR BASTARD SON. BUT I GUESS YOU DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH!!" Charlotte quickly intervened "Everyone please calm down! Can't we just have a civil family dinner?" 

Ford nodded "Yes, for the love of God. Let's just eat the dinner and try to stay calm and not rip each other's necks in a few minutes." Mason snickered, picking up his glass and putting it to his lips again and muttering "More like a few seconds." before taking a swig of the liquor, the taste soothing him just a bit and going across his veins blissfully. 

As all of this unraveled Mable was sitting rigid in her seat, her hands shaking a bit and twisting one of the cloth napkins that were set out. She was anxious beyond belief, she knew this could get bloody, but she didn't think it would that quick. She glanced at the only blonde at the table, giving him a worried look that showed she regretted taking up his deal. He met her gaze and just smiled in some reassurance, mouthing 'It'll all turn out well in the end' before sipping some of his yellow wine, humming quietly to the taste. 

The dinner went on mostly silent, with occasional comments of the food being good swinging around. The tension was strong, and Bill was sure he could use his steak knife to cut it if he tried. He could feel Mason's energy again, fire burning in his core and erupting out in that beautiful smell of ash. It made the former scent of flowers seem to wilt and go back to his natural musk. It intoxicated him and made him a bit aroused once again, but he pushed the arousal down as far as possible, wanting to stay professional. Though, he could feel his eyes turning cobalt from the overwhelming energy. 

Though, it seemed his father was just as stubborn as Mason in wanting control, as he softly muttered: "It's not my fault you couldn't control it." Mason looked back at his father with a warning, trying not to jump on the table and strangle him. the silverware near him flicked a bit in blue, showing he was doing his best to hold back his anger. He simply took another swig of his wine, looking to his sister, who was oddly quiet. He decided to change the subject "Mabel, how is your art piece going?" she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. Aside from the show, they both had their hobbies. Mabel partook in a lot of oil painting and did some professional pieces and Mason did reading and research on a lot of different subjects. 

"It's good." she stated, picking at her potato "The one I'm currently on is the Mt. Hood image. It's coming out well, but it still is needing a lot of touch-ups." he noticed how upset she was acting. Normally she was a bit more playful and relaxed, she seemed tense and nervous. She shifted in her seat, Charlotte patting her back "I'd love to see some of it after dinner." Mabel looked to her mom, smiling and nodding. Since Mason never really left Gravity Falls when young, Mabel would go over to California and hang out with their family and go to school. She was much more close and didn't resent them as Mason did. Stan hummed "Yes, she's very good at art. She's improved greatly over the years." Mabel hummed, smiling more and taking a bite from her food. 

Mason rolled his eyes, halfway through his meal. He glanced at Bill, who seemed to be watching the scene intently, eating his food peacefully and not even bothering to glance at the brunette, just staring at his family. He sighed, really hating this, if his buttons got pushed any further there was no way he would resist his temptation of killing any longer, he needed to let out all this built up stress, it was driving him crazy. He finished his wine, getting a refill, wishing he could get wasted as soon as possible to forget this horrendous day. Just when things were going good too, of course, hell had to break loose and only make the already sociopathic Mason go further into his tendencies. 

He didn't even realize that he was spaced out, staring at the centerpiece on the table before his mother asked him: "So, do you do anything as a hobby, Mason?" he looked at his mother, she looked beautiful, her long curly hair was put up in a neat beehive style, small curls on the sides of her ears and her bangs tucked neatly. She had earrings on and gave him a look of empathy. He knew him being abandoned was more his father's fault then her's but he still held the resentment to her for not doing something more for him, for not fighting to keep her child at home. And instead, letting him be sent to another state entirely, and never cared to have him returned till his madness settled and he couldn't leave even if he tried. He sighed "I mostly read, I don't really indulge in sports. I prefer studying." he looked at her, and he could see a smile lit up on her face. She was sweet, but she was too submissive, and she let his father walk all over her and in the end, it's what tore everything apart. 

Mathew sipped his yellow wine, giving Dipper this weird look. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it pissed him all the hell off "What's with that look, Mathew?" he said, scowling at him. His mother's calm gaze was just about to calm him too, and then the damn old man had to ruin his almost good mood, just as normal. He shrugged "I'm just thinking, how on earth did you become so heartless with such great magic. We blessed you with such greatness and yet, you waste it on being a scoundrel. You could be-" before he could finish, a hand was on his throat, Mason's eyes were flaring brightly, hands in bright blue and items around the room floating about, the lights flickering in his rage. His mother screamed "MASON PUT HIM DOWN!!" she tried to get him to let go but he simply shoved her aside, lifting him up, the other family members staring in horror and Bill grinning widely to the show. 

"Let me make this clear, old man. I am exactly who I was meant to be with these powers. You were not the one to bless me with this greatness, it was the demon who you decided to deal with who saw the potential within me and decided to give me these abilities and Mabel her's to withstand me. You are nothing in this equation and never will be. Now, you bastard, let me just say that even without these powers I am a damn prodigy! I have and will be always stronger than what you ever could muster in your wretched history. Never disrespect me in such a way by saying you were the damned one who gave me such greatness to make my own!!" he threw the male, watching as he hit the wall, groaning and sliding down. His mother and the others rushed over, and he turned on his heels, storming out of the room, the items dropping the moment the door slammed behind him. 

Bill hummed, finishing his glass "Perfect amount dropped." he got up, going to the kitchen and looking around the neatly polished area, soon spotting a big wine cabinet. He walked over and easily broke the lock, opening it and taking out an expensive bottle of aged vodka, walking to go and find Mason. 

After walking around the large estate, he soon found him. He was sitting outside on his balcony, sitting in a soft seat and having a cigarette in hand, smoking it occasionally. It was raining around them and Mason was staring off as the world was being layered in the water. He glanced at Cipher, glaring and turning away "Leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone." Bill hummed, walking over regardless of his demands "C' mon, I brought some liquor." Mason looked up at the blonde and then the bottle "That's from my parent's wine cabinet." he soon took it, opening it and taking a large swig, sighing in relief "Fine, you can stay." he set the bottle on a table beside him, smoking more of his cig. 

The demon took a seat, looking over at the male "Huh, drinking and smoking before 21, what a rebel." Mason glanced at him, taking a big puff and holding it in, leaning over and blowing it in his face, Bill being able to smell it was a menthol. He then leaned back in his seat "I don't give a damn, I'll do whatever the fuck I want." Bill chuckled "Didn't say you wouldn't." he commented back, looking off at the world as it rained. 

Mason sighed "I love it when it rains. It's so peaceful when it does, I can feel the energy in the air from gravity doing its works. It's heavenly." he reached his hand out, his eyes giving a gentle glow as the raindrops floated over his hand, he spun them about in his palm, staring it intently at it as Bill asked "Is that so? I'm surprised I didn't find you stabbing someone mercilessly." the male chuckled, a small smile quirking his lips "Oh please, too much evidence. And if anything, I would still be in that dining room doing that to my father. Or shoving him in that recently purchased iron maiden... That doesn't seem like a bad idea honestly. But my family wouldn't appreciate it." he let the water droplets fall on his hands, ice forming around his fingertips as the water gathered there. 

Bill hummed "What did the old man mean when he said he blessed you?" Mason's hand quickly was layered in ice as his face filled with disdain "I suppose I can explain it if your so curious and to clarify that he has no part in my life in that sense. My parents did magic, not like I and Mabel do, actual tricks without killing. Though, they got greedy and summoned a demon, deity being. They looked at my parents and said something along with the lives of them not being worthy of their powers. But, they took one look at me and my mark and knew I had some greatness. They said they'd bless me, but not knowing it would make me crazy. So, they agreed and it happened. Years later, my tendencies started showing up, they regretted it and decided to get rid of me to basically erase the memory." 

The two sat in silence after the explanation, Mason just smoking his cigarette and taking occasional swigs of the liquor that was provided. When it was done he sighed, setting it in an ashtray "I'm going to sleep. I need a damn nap before I punch something." he got up, taking the bottle and walking past Bill, pushing open the glass door and closing it behind him, leaving Bill to sit in the rain. 

When he heard the door close, the blonde grinned, laughing quietly "Time to go back to the dreamscape for a little." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill goes into the dreamscape and finds Mason's weakness through a series of moments in his history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may get confusing, the lines are separations of each memory, they will all be placed in order of Dippers age. Also, this is super fricken long. So, be prepared for that.

Waiting for Mason to fall asleep was a difficulty in itself, every passing second of trying to look like he wasn't watching him was getting progressively more difficult. He would glance at the male occasionally, trying to keep his eyes on the recently lit fire that warmed the room from the still pouring rain outside. It didn't help that his Great Uncle Stan knocked on the door, demanding Mason to apologize to his father for the attempted strangle, but he simply said he'd think about it and wanted sleep. So, that just made the waiting game go by even longer.

Bill's foot bounced against the grey wooden floors, trying to look like he was relaxing in the armchair when in all reality he was stiff as a board and his fingers gripped the fabric with a vice grip. It almost made him want to knock the kid out, considering Mason took a while to fully fall asleep. He'd normally move around, read a little, get something to drink, and do a bunch of things as part of some ritual to actually fall asleep. Though, once he was asleep he was out like a light. In order to even wake him up, a maid had to remove the blanket and violently shake him, and even then there were times where water had to be spilled over his head to even get him to open his eyes. 

Once it hit around midnight was when the boy was finally asleep, peacefully laying on his side with his phone resting beside him in one of his hands, he had been mindlessly scrolling social media before throwing the towel. Bill quickly walked over, having to start entering his mindscape with haste since he could already feel Dipper's depleted energy trying to build back up in his rest. He looked down at the male and found himself staring for a little too long. Even when he was asleep, he seemed to have that permanent scowl on his face, looking disappointed in whoever even when unconscious. His hair had been freshly washed of the product that was placed in it for dinner, giving him back that morning winter tree scent Bill grew accustomed to. He sighed, shaking his head and pushing back his blonde locks before letting his hand filled with blue flames. He reached down and touched the boy's birthmark, watching his face scrunch up, he grunted and the birthmark lit up in response to the magic. Bill closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and let himself go into Mason's mindscape. 

* * *

It was a bit like Bill expected it to be. He was still in his human form, telling from his hands. He sighed, looking around the place. Dark corridors filled the area, and white light blinded around the corners of his vision. He blinked a few times to get used to it, it had been so long since he'd been in someone's mindscape, it was quite odd to him to be back in one, and it made him shudder just looking around. 

Each room seemed to be neat and categorized, and there was even a map layout he was able to examine. "Alright, let's see... The first floor is cognitive function, second is aspirations, third is dreams or nightmares whatever the hell... Huh, the basement level isn't labeled. I guess that's my best bet on anything." he looked around, walking down the halls. He seemed to be on the third floor, dreams. When he looked around he could see dates on each door, then an initial, going from D, N, or B. he could only assume it meant Dreams, Nightmare, Blank. Though, there seemed to be a lot more blank over anything else. After a bit of walking through what seemed an endless hall, he got to a door right in front of him, which seemed to be where a dream was currently happening, as it had a date and was lit up. He decided to peak in, he opened the door and slid in. 

He was back in the dining room, and he could see the same scene as earlier with Mason sitting beside him and his family with him. He had just gotten pissed at his father again, but instead of lunging across the table to strangle him, he simply grinned and stood up. He held his hand out "Please, tell that to my face." his eyes lit up blue and so did his fathers normal brown. The world shifted to the tent of telepathy, and standing beside Mason was an iron maiden, and Bill was able to figure out the rest. 

Bill glanced around the place, soon spotting an elevator in the back of the place. He walked on the sidelines of the gruesome scene, making sure not to disturb such a pleasant dream. He made it to the elevator with ease, walking in and looking at the floors, clicking for the basement and letting it take him down.

When the blonde got there, the light in the corner of his eyes was no longer there. The hallway was dark, and lead to a single bolted the dark door, a single light hanging over it half hazardly and looking on the brink of falling and crashing glass all over the ground. He got off the elevator, letting it close behind him. His steps echoed in the hall, and whispers filled the seemingly claustrophobic hall. 

It was easy to get to the door, it wasn't too far from the elevator and Bill's impressive vision made it easy to get to without stepping on any possible trap Dipper's mind would set up to keep this door shut. He looked at the bolts, growling "This is gonna be harder than I thought." he murmured, looking to the hinges. He took grasp of the cold metal, feeling it seem to heat up, practically trying to burn his hand in order to get him to not touch it. He growled, letting go and waving it about to get rid of the burning sensation. He growled, taking his sleeve and yanking it down, putting it around his hand before gripping it again, yanking as hard as he can. He could smell his shirt beginning to burn, and ash filled his senses like it did when Mason was releasing an intense amount of energy. He was sure if the male wasn't weakened and he tried it, he would be obliterated or his hand would melt. 

After a few hearty tugs to no avail, he growled "Damn door getting in my way." he formed his fire magic, putting them on the bolts and turning up the heat as high as he possibly could, the bolts turning red to the heat but still not reacting other than that. He yelled out in complete frustration, flaying his arms in some aggravation as he had to think of how to get in. He resulted to brute force, using his magic, he gripped the hinges without care and yanked as hard as he could, planting his feet roughly into the concrete floor to yank it. 

Soon enough, the bolts couldn't withstand the force, and the door even tried to electrocute him, but he managed to rip the door clean off, the wood showing the rip marks, ready to give someone a splinter. A wave of cold air splashed his face, it smelled dry and dusty like whatever was in here had been pushed away long ago. He entered the space, it being quite foggy in the room as he walked on and on. Soon, a bright light separated the fog away, and under it was a simple, dented, cardboard box. 

After staring at the thing for a bit, Bill burst into laughter, having to grip his stomach as he kept laughing, his ribs hurting a little from how hard he was doing so. "A-All of this f-for a fucking box! My god Firefly, you must be c-crazy." he cleaned a tear that gathered in his eye. He walked over, kneeling down and placing his hands on it, opening it up "Now, let's see what's in this thing." when he opened it, he wasn't sure what to expect, maybe some self-harm stuff, bad prom photos, something that was embarrassing. But no, he found, items. 

There was a record for a record player, a book, the amulet he'd seen resting on Mason's mantle, and a small unicorn stuffy. He wasn't sure of what to make of the items, but when he went to touch the record player, he was immediately transported into a series of memories. 

* * *

He was sitting in a large bedroom, colors of sky blue, soft white, and yellows filling his senses the moment he looked around. There was a little kids bed in the center of the room, a desk in the corner, a bathroom door to the other side, dresser, and some other things. Along with that, the walls were littered with different cheesy quotes that he could only assume a parent put up to encourage their child. Soft music filled his ears, and when he turned he saw a vintage record player sitting beside him, playing the sweet music across the room. 

Soft humming soon was heard and he looked down at the ground, seeing that there was a young child on the floor, his hair was tousled and full of lively curls, he was swinging his feet about behind him and was wearing a little suit. He was humming quietly to the tune, reading a book. He walked over to his side, sitting down on the floor. Quickly, he recognized the child as Mason from the birthmark on his forehead. In all honesty, he was an adorable child. He had cute chubby cheeks, freckles all over his face, his eyes were big and bright yet remaining the same icy color, a button nose, and his teeth had a small gap in the center. He seemed content in his room, listening to music and reading. Even with laying on the floor, he had an old gaslamp sitting beside him, giving soft light to illuminate the pages. The room was dim, seeming to try and hide that he was even in the space, to begin with. 

He just watched little Dipper, seeming actually calm like he was at the beginning of the week before his parents arrived. He glanced over his shoulder, reading along with the boy. Soon, the door handle shifted and he gasped, closing the book and blowing out the light, turning off the music and hiding under his bed, trying not to be caught. A maid soon walked in, sighing quietly and turning on the light "Mason, your parents expect you to be at the party downstairs." he growled "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! MOM SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO." she sighed, walking over and sitting on the floor, meeting his gaze "Yes, but your father wants you there. He said that it's important you have a good image." he huffed, laying his head on his book "Anytime I go to a stupid party dad says I did something wrong and I don't even know what. I just want to sit and read, it's not as I talk to anyone anyway." 

"Mason Gleeful, you have to go to the party. I was told by your parents to bring you. People are expecting you, now out." she took grasp of his shoulders, and quickly his eyes flared and he bit her finger, she cried out and pulled away, waving it around and seeing as a bit of blood began to drip from the wound. He growled "I said. No." she scoffed "I'm not going to get in trouble because of you." she took hold of him again, forcibly yanking the small boy from under the bed. He screamed and kicked about, his birthmark flaring as the book from the floor hit her across the face in his fit of rage. 

She picked him up, dragging him by the arm out of the room and down the hall. Bill followed behind them, watching as Mason threw a dangerous tantrum with his magic, trying to escape having to socialize with people. When they got to the grand doors, he was panting and had burned himself out, calming down. Though, his expression was now dulled, looking dead behind the eyes. The maid fixed his hair and cleaned him of any dirt before opening the door, he walked out into the grand hall full of people, going straight to his parents where his sister was standing. He glared at them and stood, his father giving some boring speech before people applauded. 

Before he could walk off to get some juice, his mom placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her "Mason, please try not to hurt anybody. You know it isn't good." he looked almost confused to her words like he didn't have the mental capacity to understand biting and hitting people was wrong. He just nodded and walked down the steps, going to the buffet table, when he desperately wanted to go back to his room. 

The whole time, the little boy looked miserable. He got a glass of juice and sat at a table with his family, staring off into space boredly. When people walked to the table to talk to his parents he simply turned away, not even listening if he was told to introduce himself. He didn't want to be there, he seemed to just want to be in his room with his music. 

His mother reached over and ruffled his hair gently "Are you enjoying the party, Mason?" he looked up at his mother, giving her a scowl "No, I hate it. The music here is awful." he growled. There was some jazz band playing, and the music that played in his room before was a classical piano. His mother gave a sad look, leaning over and kissing his forehead "I'm sorry, but this is what daddy wanted to play today. It is big for him to get to become the CEO of his own company." Dipper laid his chin on the table, letting it rub against the uncomfortable white cloth "Well dad sucks." he said, Charlotte gasped "Mason Gleeful! Your father doesn't suck. He-I just-ugh... What on earth am I going to do with you? Why don't you go socialize? They're plenty of kids your age here." Mason whined, "6-year-olds suck though too, I want to stay here." 

She sighed, turning him to face her "Please darling, for me?" he grumbled, looking up in her soft hazel eyes. He sighed, hanging his head "Fine, but I don't want to." she smiled, kissing his forehead again "Thank you my Pineneedle. Now, go on and talk to some kids." he got off his chair, walking off to go and find someone to talk with. He just decided to walk to where Mabel was to look like he was socializing since she was avid in doing it. He went to her side, she was talking to some other kids. One was ginger and the other had black hair. 

He didn't really talk, just spaced out again, though he was getting a bit upset. He was closer to the music now, and still absolutely hated the rambunctious jazz. He so badly wanted to turn over and destroy each instrument to little smithereens but decided against it, his parents specifically always nagging him not to use his magic in public. So, he had to grit his teeth and bear it. 

Things were going mostly smoothly, that was until an older child walked up to the younger ones. They looked maybe to be in fifth grade, much older than the little 6-year-olds who barely started 1st grade. The older one chuckled "Hah! Look at this loser with this stupid birthmark." the male then prodded at it, making Mason growl and rub his head "It's not stupid. It makes me special." the friends giggled behind the one saying the harsh words "Special? Like, handicapped!?" they all burst into laughter and Mason immediately felt anger burn in his chest. Mabel quickly pulled the little kids to back up, going to try and signal her parents, but before she could the little boy decided to kick the kid is nuts. 

When they bent over and cried out, he grabbed their hair and punched them hard in the nose, blood gushing from it. Though his magic did summon from his rage, eyes glowing brightly and mark shining proudly "It doesn't make me stupid! It makes me a prodigy! A better kid than you'll ever be because I'm smarter!" he kneed them in the stomach next, and before he could do more damage his mother had scooped him up, restraining Mason in his arms as he thrashed about to give the kid a bit more of a piece of his mind. The other boy was wailing and they're parents quickly rushed over. 

His father walked over, shooting a glare to Mason before talking to the parents, apologizing profusely. Charlotte carried him away back to his room, slamming the door behind her and setting the squirming child on the bed. 

"Mason Gleeful! Explain yourself!" he glared at his mother, crossing his arms "He was being mean to me! He called my birthmark stupid!" Charlotte sighed, looking annoyed "That does not give you a right to hit him! Hitting is bad, we talked about this." Bill watched closely at the scene unraveling, seeing how Mason was completely careless to what he just did. He growled back "He deserved it! I don't even get why hitting is bad! It isn't! It makes people, not jerks! It makes people listen!" she groaned, laying her head on the bed "Honey, that's not how this works." he growled, getting off the bed and going to his record player "That music was making me angry too! It sucked! This is so much better than that lame stuff." he let the recorded reply, sighing and sitting beside it and listening to the sweet tune. He then turned back to his mom "You said I didn't have to go to some stupid party, none of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't lie to me!" 

Before Charlotte could interject, Mathew had walked in, having a dark scowl on his face. He looked beyond pissed, having a bit of blood on his undershirt. Charlotte looked to him "Is the kid okay?" he grumbled "Going to the hospital but fine. Now," he walked to Mason, yanking him over and glaring down at him "Explain yourself." Mason glared back at his father, showing absolutely no fear "The kid was mean so I punched him. I'm not sorry." his father growled, standing up and gripping the bridge of his nose "Do you have any idea how bad this makes me look? This makes people think I have some delinquent hell child whose so violent he can barely keep his hands to himself. Along with that, you used your magic! Do you know how bad that makes sales!?" 

Mason crossed his arms, standing proudly with his head up high "AND I DON'T CARE." his father looked almost bloodthirsty like he was ready to send his kid to some kill shelter or shoot him in the face. Charlotte stood up, quickly going to her husband's side "Honey calm down, you know he's learning." his father growled, walking past Mason to the record player, turning it off and taking the record. The little boy's eyes widened to the delicate disk being picked up "Put that down." he demanded firmly, going over to try and take it. His father simply held it out of reach "No. You need to learn. This business party was important to me. Like this disk is to you. Now that you ruined my business party, you get your disk ruined." Charlotte gasped "MATHEW DON'T YOU DARE. THAT IS FROM HIS GRANDMA!" despite his wife's cries, he snapped the disk in half, Mason let out a blood-curdling scream as it was broken into several pieces and then dropped on the ground. 

He fell to the floor, desperately picking up the pieces and looking at the disk, almost as though he was trying to figure out how to repair it, but it was beyond being fixed. His parents were screaming in the background, but it didn't register to him. All he could focus on was his precious disk, the sweet music of the piano, now gone forever. 

* * *

Bill was shot into another memory in seconds, needing to blink a few times to register the sight around him. He was in a classroom for small children, seem to be for maybe 3rd graders. There was a multiplication list on the wall with division next to it, cheesy math and reading jokes around the room and big windows that showed the little play park they had for students. Kids were sitting in different places across the room, each holding a book and reading. From sitting on the rug and having small talk, to get some of the few comfy chairs around the room. There was also some placed beanbags if kids really wanted to sit on one. He also noticed that everyone was dressed in some preppy outfit like it was a dress code for some preparatory school. When Bill looked down he saw Mason. 

His face was still littered with freckles, but instead of having a small gap in his teeth he had a missing tooth that depleted the gap. His face was a little less round and gaining a small angle. He was sitting at the desk instead of sitting somewhere in the room. He was peacefully reading, again like in the other memory he was calm. He was reading quite calmly, seeming spaced out in the words in front of him. Surprisingly enough, the book had a lot of big words and long pages, and he seemed to be flying across it quite easily and quickly. As he did with the music, he seemed to enjoy his environment around him, like he actually enjoyed school, which didn't surprise Bill too much. The kid was probably a giant nerd outside of his insanity. 

Bill was floating in the air, watching as he was reading. He seemed to be near the end of the book and was trying to finish it before it was finished. The teacher soon said "Okay kids! Put your books away and get back to your seats! We will start some multiplication and then we will head out to recess." Mason huffed, a bit frustrated he couldn't finish. He took his bookmark and slipped it in the book, closing it and going to grab his bag behind his seat so he could set it in. 

As he was going to grab the bag, a girl with ginger hair that was put in braided pigtails, round glasses, and had freckles on her face passed him to go put her book away. She paused when she saw the title and pointed to it "You reading that?" Mason jolted, seeming a bit surprised that someone was talking to him. He was sort of feared around the class, but he could only guess this girl had moxy and didn't really think he'd hit girls. Or she was new. 

He looked down at his desk, now having his bag in his lap and picking the book up "Um, yeah. I got it from home. I'm almost done." he mumbled, looking away. He didn't really seem keen on talking to her. She tsked, adjusting her glasses "The ending sucks. Harry ends up dying and Jannet can't do anything but turn him into a vampire, kind of stupid and overrated in my opinion. And then Sarah talks about getting revenge for bringing him back to life when she wanted him dead." he paused, staring down at the book, his face filling with anger. He looked up at her "Did you just spoil the ending for me?" 

She chuckled "Not really an ending to be excited for." he grabbed her pigtail, yanking her down. His eyes glowed as he stood "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO FINISH THAT BOOK!? SPEAK FOR YOURSELF WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT STORIES!!" he took a pair of scissors from his bag, stabbing it down into her hand. She screamed out, and the blood began to flood and drip all over his desk. The teacher quickly ran over, looking horrified as Mason was staring at her bleeding hand with a sense of satisfaction. She ran over, getting paper towels and holding the little girls bleeding hand as she cried "MASON! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." instead of him looking scared or anything, he giggled "Okay." he walked off merrily, looking almost jovial to the sight he just witnessed. 

When he got there he took a seat outside of the office, his parents were called along with the hospital. And when they arrived he was ushered into the office, taking a seat in the chair that was an uncomfortable plastic. The principal looked pretty fed up with his shit, his father was shaking his head to the explanation, and his mother looked terrified. She quickly asked "Is the girl going to be okay?" the principal nodded "Yes, she will be fine. Luckily, the scissors didn't go deep into her hand, so it may scar or mess with her ability to write if that was her main hand, but she should be fine." Mathew looked nervous "Daniel, I-" "Not another word, Mathew. Your son has been a bad pain in my side. And this is the last straw. I have no choice but to expel Mason from this facility. I've tried the suspensions, the detentions, the apology notes, everything in the book! Nothing works with this maniac child! I can't keep him here to harm any more students. You may get a refund on your put down payment, but tomorrow he is unable to attend forevermore." 

Both of his parents had wide eyes. Mason grumbled "But I really like school! I don't get why people need to talk to me. I was fine before she spoiled the book for me, now I can't even enjoy the ending." he slumped in his chair, turning away and looking at the small paperweight on the table. Soon, Charlotte scoffed "You can't be serious. I thought we told you Mason had these tendencies in his application. And, yet, you accepted him into this school and said you could help him! Now you're kicking him out when you accepted our money over and over?! Was this all just to milk us dry!?" the Principal looked shocked, and so was Bill, Charlotte in the few times he'd seen her never really got angry. 

"Mrs. Gleeful, let me-" "NO. Let me explain something. My son is a beautiful prodigy and child. He has one of the highest reading and math levels in this school and excelled in academics. In our application, we clearly stated that Mason dealt with psychological issues and shouldn't be put in close proximity to children, and which we mentioned in the interview and you agreed! We made sure teachers were aware, that they explained it to the students. So why in all hell has my son just been put near a child when it was agreed upon he wouldn't be near them!" the principal sighed "We cannot control everything that happens in a classroom. Nonetheless, expulsion will take place. Please leave the premises, farewell, Mathew and Charlotte Gleeful." she growled, getting up, picking up Mason and walking out. Mathew followed behind, trying to keep up with his wife's quick strides. 

She put Mason in the car, buckling him in and slamming the door shut, growling and throwing her arms up "This is total crap!" though, unbeknownst to his parents, Mason rolled down the window to hear what they were saying. He watched Mathew give his wife a hug "I'm pissed too. Calm down, babe. We can work through this." Charlotte relaxed only for a second before pulling away "You're strangely calm. What are you planning?" he took hold of his wife's hands "Darling, I think we've done all we could for Mason. We've tried everything, and now this... We can't handle him... I think we need to send him off." Charlotte gasped, pushing Mathew away "Are you crazy!? Send away our son!? That is your child, Mathew! We can't just abandon him." Mathew sighed, giving a soft expression "Darling, please think about this... We are way in over our heads, your uncle Stan and Ford, they'd know how to help him. But we can't do anything more." 

After a few seconds of silence, Charlotte burst into tears, falling into her husband's arms. Meanwhile, Mason was staring at his mother, wondering if she would honestly let his father go through with this. 

* * *

Mason was now sitting on his bed, staring down at his old record player as it played one of his mother's disks he had taken from her room. A piece of music that the boy normally wouldn't listen to was playing, and yet he seemed careless of that fact. His room was practically empty, no bed sheets on the bed, the posters were taken down, the desk empty, everything was practically baren and looked like a jail cell. At the door, butlers were picking up bags on bags of his luggage and carrying it to the car downstairs, he was being sent off. 

In all honesty, he didn't expect his mother to seriously consider what his father was saying. He had heard of the thing of being a mommy's boy, and he thought he was. His mother always sided with him, protected him from his father when he got angry at his actions. She always considered his feelings, tried to make him comfortable even with what he was baned with the hands of a demon. Though, it only took two days for them to walk into his room and tell him he had to leave. And only three more days till he was all packed and ready to leave, his great uncles agreeing to let him live with them. 

He didn't know how to feel about this. His whole life, he never understood his actions were wrong, even when his parents said they were he never understood why. He found it odd how they could be called bad, they were supposed to be good or normal at least right? It was all just a mess of confusion. Soon enough, the maid he had bitten what seemed so long ago walked in, the bags were all cleared out "Time to go." she said. He looked up at her, giving a sigh as he got down, turning off the record he had taken and set it back in the holder, setting it on his bed before walking out of the room. 

The brunette was able to take his final walk through the large mansion was long like he was trying to savor the moment while he could of the gentle stroll through his home that he probably would never see again. The only thing he would really miss was his mother, and he reminisced on different places across the expansive home where she and he hung out. To the garden where she had planted flowers with him and he stepped on one, to sliding down the railing and her having to catch him before he'd fly across the house. He could give less of a damn about his father, and his sister as they rarely hung out, he couldn't stand her. She was too talkative for him. He soon walked down the birch wood steps, getting to the bottom and going to the door, where sun uncomfortably blared his vision. 

He made his way down the final steps, his butler setting the last bag in the car and closing the trunk, his family standing outside beside the car. His sister looked at him, but didn't make a move to hug him "Be good..." is all she said, and he just nodded. His father patted his shoulder, and he gave him a weird look, to which he retracted his hand, melancholy painted on his face. He then looked to his mother, who was tearing up at just looking at him. 

She dropped to her knees, pulling him into a tight embrace and crying into his shoulder. He slowly hugged her back, squeezing her a bit and listening to her broken sobs. She was whispering sorries into his ear, saying how she didn't want to do this but had no choice. She slowly pulled away after a bit, she moved his hair away from his birthmark on his forehead, placing a kiss on it before laying her forehead against his "Be good... Oh my prodigy, I know you'll grow up good... This world is just not ready for you..." he sighed, looking away from her and soon feeling something being placed on him. He looked down, seeing a small amulet being tied onto his outfit "This will help you. I made it last night using a spell that your great uncle sent me... It will help with your energy, and hopefully, keep you mellow... I love you so much honey..." she kissed all across his face, and Mason could only manage out "If you loved me you wouldn't send me away." she whimpered, sniffling and hiccuping "Please don't say that..." she hugged him once again, picking him up in her warm arms before carrying him to the car like she normally did. She set him down in the seat, buckling him up and holding his cheek "I love you, Mason... Please, stay my little prodigy with a soul of gold." she smiled at him, giggling before slowly letting go of his cheek, backing up and closing the door. 

A few seconds past and the car engine started and began to move. He looked over to see his mother on the ground, crying and hugging herself while his father and sister tried to calm her down. He turned away after burning the image in his mind of her distraught, taking grasp of the amulet and beginning to shake, and for once in his life actually crying from the feeling of dread he never felt to losing his mother. 

* * *

It had been years since Mason saw his mother and father. They had made small attempts to contact him, to which he all ignored. Over the years, he had grown a resentment to them for being abandoned by them and had buried himself in studies. His great uncles, Stan and Ford, helped him a lot with mastering his magic but hadn't taken it to the next level as they would sometimes. He was now at the ripe age of puberty, which was 14. 

He was sitting in his room, which looked identical to what it did in the present time, in his loveseat reading a book with the fire next to him. It was a cold winter morning, and the cool Oregon winter decided to bless the place with soft snow that layered the outside. Though, it just gave him more excuse to remain in his room with the crisp fire and stay toasty with his books. He was sipping down some champagne, this being around the time he started to indulge in liquor, Ford being the one to give it to him at first to say he was starting to become a man and needed to get used to the good stuff. Which, he didn't mind, he actually liked the taste of alcohol and seemed to have a decent natural tolerance to it. 

A soft knock erupted from his door, which immediately upset Dipper. Who the hell was knocking? He didn't need anything and told the maids to leave him alone so he can just relax for the day before doing his daily job of modeling that he had been entered in. His Great Uncle Stan said it built character and helped pay some bills, despite them being rich off their asses. 

"Come in," he said in some annoyance, marking his page and closing it, picking up his drink and sipping some down. The door opened and closed, and he groaned in annoyance "Oh great, what the hell do you want, _Mabel_?" it was his twin sister, of course, it was her. She just loved to walk in and annoy her, even as a young kid she was still ever so talkative, and now she had started to wear more colorful stuff, which just hurt his eyes. He didn't even know why she decided to visit, normally she would skip coming by in favor of going out on vacations with their parents to places like New York or the Bahamas. 

She had her hair put in a thick braid that rested behind her, wearing a light purple shirt and jeans. She was holding a stupid stuffed unicorn that had rainbow hair and a pink coat, which just pissed him off. Of course, their parents started to spoil her like a damn princess when he left, since they no longer had to worry about their bastard of a son, they could focus on their precious, helpless little girl. Ugh, honestly he couldn't stand her at all. She had a soft worried expression "Hey, you haven't left the room since yesterday. I got worried." he scowled at her, was she trying to pity him? He growled, sitting up "I am perfectly fine, sister. I prefer to be in my room. I also prefer people not prying into my business." 

He watched her flinch a little, she rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry... It's just, I want a relationship with you, Dip. You're my twin brother and... We didn't have it as kids, so I hoped-" "Well drop the hope." he growled, standing up and walking over to her, puberty giving him some height against her "Let me make this clear dear sister, I do not care for a relationship with you. Never have and never will. The colors you wear upset me, you look atrocious, I barely see you, and that stupid unicorn is making me pissed." he grabbed it from her hold, taking it and looking to the fire in the fireplace, his hand flaring blue as some of it floated into his hand, changing the color of it to blue as he held it under the unicorn "This pony is gonna burn." he growled, looking intent on watching the stuffy burst in flames. 

Mabel gasped, quickly reaching over and sticking her hand through the flame instinctively, getting on her tippy toes to get it back. She cried out to her arm getting burned, gripping it after grabbing it. Mason growled "See? This is why you don't get near-..." he paused, staring at her arm as a soft blue light slowly healed the wound, removing the burn without a trace. The two stared at it for a while "W-What the hell was that?" she asked, looking at Mason, but he was just shocked and staring. 

Quickly, he grabbed her arm, dragging her across the estate and to the kitchen, putting her arm on the counter and taking a kitchen knife, cutting her wrist. She cried out in pain, and Mason then put his hand over it, using his magic to heal it, once again no trace was left. He touched the skin "How is that possible? My magic can't heal people other than myself unless they have magical properties..." Mabel moved her arm away, hugging it to herself and making sure it wasn't injured still. He turned to look at his sister "You share the same energy as me... That's how you healed when the flame touched you, it's an equal reactant to your own energy... You don't have powers, you can hold my energy..." 

A grin formed on Mason's face, and he chuckled, asking "So, about that bonding thing." 

* * *

Bill finally snapped out of the memories, being shot across the room and out of the room entirely, the box closing and the door resealing itself. Bill growled "Damnit! He got enough energy... But I got all I needed." he grinned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, slowly allowing himself to exit the mindscape. 

When he got out of the mindscape he was still standing over Mason, his hand on the males now sweaty head. He moved it away, looking down and seeing him squirming about, kicking the covers off him and mumbling under his breath. It seemed opening that room made Mason reopen those memories for himself, and was now reliving them. Though, he simply waved his hand, setting the male back in his trans of sending his father in an iron maiden whilst he went and sat back down, trying to see the connection between each memory. 

"Let's see... The first one was about your love for music being destroyed by your dad... The second was about you losing school and your mom making a call on what to do with you... The third was you losing your mom... And lastly, you realizing your sister can take your magic and having that magical bond... What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" he groaned, slumping back in the seat and staring at the ceiling "C 'mon Cipher, think. This shouldn't be hard to decode..." he kept replaying each memory in his head before finding his conclusion, grinning widely once again and giggling. 

He stood up, laughing "Wow, I never thought it would be that, but it makes sense," he walked back over to Mason, whispering to him "Little Mason Gleeful, your weakness is an attachment. You spent years struggling to gain any remote attachment thanks to your insanity, and anytime you did it was stripped from you. Music, school and reading, your lovely mother... And the reason Mabel's memory is there is because you're terrified that attachment will leave and you'll be driven crazy all over again since you struggled so long to feel any care for another person. You also fear to lose control, each memory had things that were out of what you could do, maybe it festers with the attachment, telling you that you need to control your relationships in order to be safe from losing the last bits of your humanity. Maybe that's why Mabel acts so much like you, did you condition your poor sister into that mold? Whelp, I guess I have my angle now, I need to make you fall desperately in love with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you enjoy it so far, theories on what you think will happen, and if I'm portraying the characters well. I'd like to know if people enjoy the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds his angle of trying to get Mason to suffer for the cults wishes, but he needs more help on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short since it's setting up for the further plot

Bill was sipping some Spanish coffee, relaxing and sitting on the balcony, looking out. Dew from the night rain layered the land, refreshing the grass and trees from the dry heat that Oregon had been enduring. He was staring off at the cloudy sky, sitting back in the chair Mason was in when he was smoking his cigarette last night. He was figuring out how to make the brunette fall in love with him. The kid was as dull as a nail, and probably never even liked anyone in the sense of romance. If anything, he could only guess the kid had sex with just people he perceived attractive. 

Sure, he was already in Mason's head a bit and was able to get him to do what he said just as long as he liked what came out, but there was no attachment. If Bill would leave then it wouldn't leave a dent in the boy at all, and that was what he needed to do. The cult wanted humiliation for the boy, but he knew he could compromise into a mental hurt, since that was what the cult based around, the mental pain that the deaths in their family did cause by Mason. 

He sighed, taking a big hit from his cigarette "Let's see, let's see... Hmm... Humans normally get attracted to people after something sexual at times. I don't think he's the type to gain emotions over time, and even then I'm too impatient to wait around for him to bond with me further... Damnit, human emotions are weird, especially with a kid who can barely feel them... Okay, his energy turns me on and it works when he's super angry as well. And blowing the smoke in my face could be considered a sexual gesture... Maybe if I keep overwhelming him with problems, he'll want a bit of something to break the ice... That could work, but I have no clue of what else irks him. Well, let's see if that darling sister can help some more." Bill got up, finishing off his coffee and setting it on the glass table that rested outside, walking back inside. 

Surprisingly enough, Mason was still asleep. Instead of waking up early, he had wanted to sleep in that day to avoid needing to get up and see his family. He walked past the bed, leaving the room and going down the hall. He wasn't sure which room was the little shooting stars, but he figured he'd run into it eventually. So, to try and find her room, he just walked up to a door, opened it, and looked in. After about several doors, he finally opened the one to the girls. Her room was painted a royal purple and she had oak wood floors. Her bed held a canopy and had grey sheets. She was sitting at her vanity, wearing a nightgown and brushing her long hair. She turned over and looked at Bill, her face scrunching up at seeing him "Oh great, it's you. Now, what do you want?" she set her brush down, standing up and crossing her arms over her body.

The blonde grinned, walking in and closing the door "Well, I came to tell you that dinner went as a success. I got what I needed from the information on your brother's mind. But now I need-" "I'm not doing anything else for you." she said bluntly, scowling at him and walking to her closet, taking her clothes out and laying them out on the bed "I gave you what you wanted and now you want more? That's not fair. You still need to deliver." Bill hummed, adjusting his cuffed sleeves "And I will, but you guys are still on your little break. Don't worry, I'll get to it. But now, in order to finish what my people want from me, I need more help. I need to know what else irritates Mason." Mabel glared daggers at the demon, going behind a changing curtain with her clothes and asking while behind it "And you expect me to help you with that? You can't just drag me along in destroying my brother, if he finds out that I helped you hurt him, he'll never talk to me again." 

Cipher rolled his eyes "Oh relax Shooting Star, that won't happen. I can assure you he won't figure out a thing on that. He thinks this is all coincidence, he may be suspicious but the story I wrote up for you to give your parents if he asks why they wanted to see him so bad will fit the bill perfectly. Still, I need more help, and you know him enough from your few years of actually getting along to give me that info. And I'd prefer not to have to let him get all pissy again to check his mind for it." Mabel didn't answer for a while, walking out in her new outfit. She wore a grey turtle neck with a diamond encrusted belt with some leggings and soft boots. She went to the mirror, taking her headband and slipping it on, fixing her hair in a good style "Tell me what you found in my brother's mind and what you plan to do, then I'll tell you what you need to know. Deal?" Bill tsked "I can tell you what I saw but not what I intend to do. And it's a shame if you don't tell me with this compromise, one of those memories had you in them." 

Mabel's eyes widened and she paused from working on her hair, slowly turning to Bill "There was?" he nodded, humming quietly "I'm no liar, Shooting Star." she sighed, looking over at her bed for a bit to contemplate her decision "Fine. Now, tell me what you saw." 

"Well, the first memory was him going to some party and his dad destroying his record from his nana, the second was him getting expelled from school, third is him being abandoned and sent here, and the last one was when he found out the bond he had with you through magic." she nodded softly "And where did you find these memories?" he huffed, annoyed he had to explain this to Mabel. He sighed "In the basement area of his mind locked up and put away. He doesn't seem to exactly like to remember them." she nodded once more, looking away for a moment before sighing "Fine, but it has something to do with those memories, sort of a correlation I guess you could say." 

Bill perked up a bit to that, walking closer in some curiosity for what the twin had to say, she went to her vanity, taking her perfume and explaining while applying it "The first memory would help you a lot. Things in those memories are things he already kinda hates. Parties, certain music, being disturbed while reading, bright colors, being left alone during it and stuck somewhere he doesn't want to be and is dragged to, that's about the equivalent you can get from Pacifica Southeast's party. I can't stand the bitch, she's liked Mason for so long it drives me completely insane. Though she has a cute cousin I like to mess with, he's far too young for me. Anyways, her party is basically all of that neatly wrapped in, adding to the fact it's a sweet sixteen, and things are bound to get messy and dramatic. She actually invited us, but Mason decided against it. Though, she said that if we change our minds were free to come. Take him there and you'll get the exact results you want. You didn't hear shit from me though, understood?" she looked back at Bill, who had a Chesire like grin plastered on his face. He nodded "No problem, Star. Cya around." 

He left the room with a merry skip in his feet, Mable standing in place for a while, listening to his steps as they slowly faded out and her door close. She collapsed on her chair to the vanity, looking at herself in the mirror "Dipper is going to kill me if he finds out I'm giving Bill this stuff... This guilt is going to eat away from me for sure... I hate that he's so fucked in the head... That I'm so fucked in the head." tears built in her eyes and began to fall, she laid her head on soft wood that held the vanity up, the salty liquid falling onto the oak "I wish we weren't so fucked... That mom and dad didn't that stupid demon change us... Maybe then, we could've been sane, I wouldn't have these urges, I could have a normal relationship with him... Dipper would actually be... Sane... That's such a weird thing to think of." she laughed breathlessly, letting out broken sobs for a while. Though, she slowly forced them to stop, fanning her face to ensure they did to make her mascara run "Goddamnit, now I need to put on eye cream to get rid of the puffiness." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill subtly mentions the party, and despite Masons demands, is forced to go. The two go to the store since now Mason has to get Pacifica a gift.

The morning was slowly passing into the afternoon, and Mason still hadn't left his room to see his parents or practically anyone. He stayed in bed, anytime a maid came in he got super pissed very quickly, items immediately levitating to throw at whoever disturbed him. It was like the male equivalent of a woman period, moody, annoyed at everything, and wanting to sit around. 

Bill simply used magic to form some cards and play solitaire whilst the boy sulked in bed for no apparent reason. Anytime Bill said anything, Mason would just grumble and stir around, refusing to really talk to anyone. Bill could only guess he was troubled from having to revisit the memories he did by Ciphers needs, and that he just wanted to sit in bed and try relocking that torn door, or at least try to even erase the memory of remembering those awful moments in his life. 

He set down another Ace and then flipped the other ones "You know, sitting around all day will just your folks all upset. I even went outside for a little, to stretch my legs and enjoy the morning dew. It's very nice." he commented, having a pillow hit him directly in the face, the soft bedding item falling on his lap and a few feathers flying out of it. Bill looked down at it, bursting into laughter "Wow! Is someone moody? You need food or something?" Mason just grumbled, he was facing toward Bill now, his eyes had deep eye bags, showing that he didn't sleep like the baby he normally did. He shoved one of the many other pillows into his face, grumbling, his hair shot up in different ways from all his turning in bed. 

Mason never really struggled with sleep, once he was asleep he was out and could sleep through practically anything. Then yesterday with feeling awake but not being able to open his eyes or move his body, and like his energy wouldn't refill, it just shook him into a weird state of sleep. Like some kind of paralysis. Now, it was hard to even catch the extra hours he liked to get on his off days, constantly shifting about, trying to get comfortable but never being able to find that perfect position to no avail. It all just aggravated him and put him in a worse mood than when he had to teach Mabel about actual fashion senses other than the old colorful crap she uses to have from their parents raising her as some princess bull crap. 

As much as Mason wanted to lay there all day, he was forced out of bed. A butler came in and told him his parents wanted him to attend lunch, and he had no way out of it. He was pissed beyond belief, still dictating him when he was well off without them, and the age above them being able to treat him like a child. He sluggishly got ready, going surprisingly slow compared to his normal preparation times, he had to put on quite the amount of eye cream to get rid of remotely any of the bags, resorting to a bit of concealer to remove any of the rest of the marks, his skin back to its perfect pale snow. He brushed through his hair and did the rest of the routine. He normally was five minutes early to be ready for an event, and now he was five minutes late. 

When he got downstairs, a cup of coffee and his breakfast was already set. Masons face already filled with disdain, the coffee had sugar and milk in it, when he preferred straight black. What was this crap? The cooks knew how he liked it, so why were they changing everything just because his dumb parents were here? Did they really think they had control of his life? Did they still view him as their little devil child when he was 8? 

Either way, he wasn't happy with this. Once he sat down he had it sent back in favor of the normal coffee he got, his family mostly quiet, seeming to be waiting for something. Mable, once again, had a look of guilt on her face he couldn't exactly understand, and she even directed it at him like she was apologizing, and he had no clue for what. He just shrugged it off, digging into his breakfast and Bill sitting beside him taking sips of his own coffee, staring off and playing on Mason's phone, the boy rarely used it so Bill just decided to claim it and play some app games to pass time when he got exceptionally dull. 

"Well, Mason." Ford cleared his throat, making the boy look up at his uncle, who seemed quite nervous like yesterday. He shifted in his seat "I believe you owe your father an apology, it wasn't right of you to attempt to strangle him." his eyes narrowed as he stared down Ford "Seriously? Do you think I should apologize? Didn't you always tell me as a kid that I needed to stand up to myself, that using violence was for when people really pissed you off, that it stakes a claim and makes people shut the hell up?" Ford seemed to tense at his words being used against him "Yes, but-" "Then I will hear none of it. It's not like he'll apologize for what he said to me, why should I be sorry for what I did?" His father sighed "Actually, I was going to apologize. Because I am sorry Mason, I shouldn't have said that to you. I had no right to talk like that, trying to take some credit in your life, when really, I deserve none." the brunette looked shocked to hear those words, watching his mother pat his fathers back with a soft look of reassurance he was doing the right thing on her face.   
  


He just tsked "Whatever." he looked back at his food, drinking down his coffee and going back to eating, glaring down even at the contents of food on his plate. He picked at some of it. Some of the weight in the place seemed to be lifted, and the family was back into the soft conversation, Mason being the odd man out and just spacing into his own thoughts. Bill soon pat his shoulder, making the brunette looked up at him, his icy eyes looking a bit confused as to why Bill made him snap out of his trance. The male just held a simple grin, giving a playful wink before turning back to his family, taking out a paper from his coat pocket. He unfolded it, and once the boy took a glance at the flyer, his eyes went wide with a light horror before narrowing down completely, his eyes lighting up with anger burning within the gaze. 

Bill got the attention of the family "When I was in town earlier, I found this flyer. I figured you guys would like to see it." he handed the flyer to Charlotte, who gingerly took it and read it through, gasping "Pacifica's party?! Oh my, I use to know her father. He was such a kind man. Where did you find this? I didn't see it in town at all." Mason growled "Yeah, Bill," he said, spitting out the blondes name lowly "Where did you get this?" 

* * *

"You need what from me?" Austin asked, disheveled and looking exhausted. It was early morning still, the male was in a t-shirt and simple slacks, holding a mug of coffee with milk in it and sipping it, struggling to keep his eyes open while staring back at the demon, who seemed wide awake. Bill just hummed "Y'know, something that says Pacifica is throwing a party. Firefly's sibling told me about it, said it would really piss him off, so I can do what I need to do." Austin nodded a bit, pushing back his black bangs, sighing and closing the door "Firefly? You gave him a nickname?" 

Bill hummed, nodding and looking around the place "Sure did. He likes fire so I figured Firefly works. But, I think I'll also start calling him Pineneedle too." Austin looked suspicious, walking over to his desk and looking around for something to give Bill what he wanted "Maybe lay off the pet names, he's your enemy, not a boyfriend or best friend. Your job is to either destroy or humiliate him." the demon hummed, leaning back against the wall "Yeah, well I actually decided none of those really work so instead I'm going to mess with the kid further." Austin paused, hands still in the drawer as he looked to Bill, his brown eyes holding worry "You can't be serious, right? Are you going rogue on our deal?" the blonde stared back at Austin. glaring him down "No, I am not. Everything is still to plan, but none of what you wanted will work on him. He can't die in any way I know of and humiliation is too easy to cover up. Hurting him mentally will suck more than other people laughing at him. I just need him to fall infatuated with me?" 

Austin whipped around fully to face him, walking over and pushing Bill a bit "Make Mason Gleeful fall in love with you!? Are you fucking crazy? The kids a deranged sociopath who killed so many people, and you want to play boy toy with him?!" Bill glared at Austin, staring down at the male and his eye lighting up, red glinting in it "Don't question my methods, Austin Pines. You signed up for this, and I'm still giving you what you want, ruining the boy. Now, do as I tell you and get me something that talks about Pacifica's party." Austin grumbled, glaring back at Bill before going to the desk, looking around and grunting "All I have is the party invite I got since I'm family." 

The blonde sighed quietly "Okay then, make something that talks about it then. You can do that on a computer, can't you?" Austin sighed, ruffling up his hair and setting his coffee on the desk, taking a dining room table chair and setting it down in front of the desk where the computer was "Sure, whatever. Even though I don't think this will work and is stupid as fuck, it's what you want I guess. The boy is emotionless though, I'm not sure how that works for the whole, fall in love thing." he entered his password and got to work on his computer, going on some Doc and making what Bill wanted. 

After a few minutes of what seemed endless clicking on the keyboard, Bill floating around and checking out more of the house while he waited before finally it was printed it out and given to him "Why thank you, Austin. This will help for sure." Austin sighed, nodding "Yeah, are you sure there isn't a way that I can get you not to do this? I just know it's not gonna work. I mean, making Mason fall in love with you, it's just far fetched and... Crazy." Bill laughed, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket "Well, you don't know the boy as I do." 

The raven-haired male's eyes narrowed "Wait, are you gaining an attachment to him? Is that why you're hesitating to hurt him? Did something happen that makes you feel close to him all of a sudden?" Bill glared down at Austin "And so what if there is? I'm still doing what you want with a loophole." Austin sighed "This new attachment you have for him is just going to mess with your decision making! Maybe you shouldn't have gone down there, sure we got to see him in some stunts that made this satisfying, but this is turning out bad now. We need to fall out and rethink this." Bill's eyes flared red, he grabbed Austin's t-shirt collar, staring deep into his eyes "Let me repeat this: everything is fine and under control. I know what I'm doing. Anything I may think of that damn boy being somewhat interesting has nothing to do with me going this route. Either way, it's the easiest to get to him and make him trust me to try and humiliate him or hurt him. Question me again, and it's your head." he let go of the collar, turning away and walking out of the home, leaving a surprised Austin behind. 

* * *

"Saw it on the streets." Bill lied nonchalantly, giving a soft shrug of the shoulders. He could already see how pissed Mason was. Like he was ready to put Bill through his tent of telepathy. Mathew looked equally excited to his wife "It's happening in two days. Perhaps we can go, it would be nice to reconnect." the icy blue eyes whipped back to his parents "Oh hell to the fuck no! There is no way you guys are staying any longer and making my life hell. Great Uncle Stan, you are too busy to keep guests overlong." Stan hummed "You keep Bill around." Mason scoffed "He doesn't royally try to fuck me over with every little thing! At least he can stay quiet when I tell him too, unlike you all who can't stay quiet for less than a minute!" Stan glared down at Mason before turning to Charlotte and Mathew "Feel free to stay, after the party is over you can go back to California." 

Masons jaw dropped in shock, Stan looking back at him with a shit eating grin. Charlotte squealed and ran over to her uncles, hugging them both "Thank you both so much. I love you." she giggled, seeming elated to see some old friends from her youth. Mason growled, leaning back and finishing his food "I already said I'm not going." Mathew hummed "Well then, I suppose we must contact the Southeast's and tell them then. Either way, you need to get a gift for Pacifica." his father took out his credit card, giving to Mason "Go buy something for her." 

The boy already had his own credit card, so he didn't see why his dad had to give him. Though, thinking of how he could get something super expensive and take a big chunk of money out, he decided against commenting on it. He just nodded and got up, giving a glare to Bill before walking out, clearly containing his anger as he did. Bill got up and followed him, and when the boy pulled on his jacket he shoved the demon back "Oh hell no, you can stay here. I'm for once fucking pissed with you. So unless you want your neck snapped in half, then I suggest you stay here." he took a cigarette out, lighting it before taking an umbrella and walking out, taking the precaution so then if it rained he had some protection. 

Bill's face resonated into a scowl "Wow, asshole. I get I started this, but you can't push me away that easily." he made a coat from thin air and put it on, walking out and looking around to catch up to Dipper, who was already a bit far. He got down the steps and ran over, trying to act like a normal human before people got suspicious.

Mason was still walking, the mall wasn't too far from where he lived, and even then walking helped at times with clearing his head a bit. He was above being angry, but this just flared his nerves. He _hated_ parties. Even as a child, he couldn't stand going in there, trying to dazzle people. He already had to put up a persona, parties were just mandatory for it and lasted longer than he would prefer it. Hell, other than his sweet sixteen with Mabel, besides that he didn't have his own parties. Mabel may host a little event with her friends, but celebrations were common in his Great Uncles household. He supposed it was a perk of moving away, as his parents seemed to love having people over and getting dressed up, which was a chore on its own to deal with. 

When he entered the male, people were bustling about in different directions, soft pop music played from the several speakers in the central area, and overall it seemed like total havoc. He sighed, pulling up his hood and pulling the zipper to the coat. Normally, he wouldn't mind an audience, but with him so fired up he knew that it would just be bad publicity to be angry in front of any possible fans. He walked around a bit, going to the map and looking at it "Okay, what does she even like...? Mmmm... She's pretty rambunctious and colorful, excited all the time, and just overall kind of annoying... She's turning sixteen, and I don't think she's ever had 'emo faze.' Does she like Candles? Maybe a fruit candle... Ugh, I hate giving gifts. So much thought into them, make it look like you actually care." he sighed, pushing back his hair and going to the elevator, he clicked the button for the upstairs. He stepped in when it arrived, surprisingly being empty as many used the escalator for the most part, but as it was closing a foot blocked it, he looked up, seeing the stupid fucking blonde who put him in this predicament. 

"Oh great, you followed me like a stalker." he simply commented, Bill gave a playful grin and stepping inside, standing beside him as the metal doors closed and took them up. Mason scowled at him before turning away, staring off at the doors as they slowly opened. He stepped out, walking with haste to get to the store. He figured a candle would work pretty well, a lot of people liked them, they smell good, and the one he planned to get could even make one custom. Waste his father's money while simulationously getting a somewhat thoughtful gift, win-win for Dipper. Bill was managing to keep up "So, what you gonna get her?" he asked, but the brunette just stayed quiet. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, and would probably be pissy at Bill for a while till he could be cooped back in his room to blow off some steam. 

When he entered the store, a woman was standing there "Welcome to Fresh Scent's." she said in a fake peppy cheery voice, making the male roll his eyes as he walked further into the store, an over amount of aroma hitting his nose too quickly. This store was pretty expensive as it was, and they just loved to pump their most powerful, popular scents around the place, making him feel just a bit light headed from how strong it was. He shook his head around, looking around before going to the counter "Hello, I'd like to get a custom candle made in a day and delivered." it was another woman working, the place seeming mostly feminine afterall so a lot of females worked there. She looked up from the register "Sir, it's impossible to make a caaaaaaaa- OH MY GOD YOU'RE-" Mason quickly covered her mouth, putting a finger to his lips in a 'hush' motion and whispering "This is a secret gift. I can't let people know." she nodded, everyone was now looking at them, he moved his hand from her and she quickly said to defuse the situation "Y-You're getting a super e-expensive custom order." 

The other customers and workers looked confused for a second before shrugging it off, going back to what they were doing and the mindless chatter slowly refilling the room. Mason sighed in relief to not being swarmed "Yes, it is me. But, I really need to get this order in soon." "Is it for Pacifica Southeasts party?" she asked, Mason, did his best to hold back an eye roll "You could say that. Now please, can I just get the worker who sets the orders to help me, and if you keep this meeting on the down low I will sign an autograph or take a photo with you." she nodded quickly, her eyes lit up as she took the phone and called whoever. 

Bill hummed "Wow, what a little sneak." Mason glared at him "Shut up already. You shouldn't even be here. Keep pestering me and I'll be sure to get rid of your mortal organs." he turned back, seeing a male walking out of the back and to them, he had red hair and green eyes "Hey, I'm Mark. I do the custom order work. Come with me to the back and we can set it all up." Mason nodded, the demon and him walking to the back as instructed, 'Mark' ahead of them. 

They were lead into this office space and were able to take a seat in some softish chairs. Mason settled, humming and setting his umbrella against the desk and folding his hands. Bill was leaning back and staring at the ceiling, seeming quite bored. Mark went and took a seat, holding a file "So, Mason Gleeful, as I am aware you want a custom made a candle in a day. This would be very extensive, so I hope you don't mind paying extra." Mason pulled off his hood, finger combing his hair back into place and grinning "Money isn't an issue." he said, thinking of his father's face to the bill.

The redhead nodded, writing on the paper "Alright. So what kind of scents would you like? We have some test smells if you would like to try those out. But we also need size, and if you want anything special to the container, packaging, etc." the brunette hummed, leaning forward and looking at the paper the male across from him was filling out "I was thinking something a bit summery. It's for an acquaintance of mine. They're pretty lively, so I figured something spring-like would do. So Peach, mango, and honey would work." the male nodded, writing that down and waiting for Mason to continue "As for the container, I do want it customized to have maybe some fake flowers on it. Orchids or tulips. Then packaging also to be customized in the same sort of theme." the male nodded, writing more stuff down "Alright. So that makes this quite expensive. It'll be 750 dollars for a big candle, scented with three different things, with a time crunch, and custom items. Is that alright with you?" 

Mason nodded "As I said, money isn't an issue." he handed the card and signed some papers, giving the address and his phone number just to make sure it was all done smoothly. After a firm handshake he got up, Bill still looking bored as he got up, the female from before walked in, with a paper and a phone. He walked over, doing his signature and taking the photo with her, holding the camera and giving a smile that looked real. She even hugged him, which made him a bit weirded out, but after putting his hood on he was able to leave. 

When the two got outside, the rain had begun again. The male sighed, opening the umbrella and holding it out and making his way down the streets. Bill asked, "Why are you so angry at me?" Mason looked at him, it was such a stupid question, he obviously knew why Mason was upset. He glared at him "You showed my parent's a fucking flyer that I know Pacifica didn't make for her party, it invites only listing. She didn't advertise it, and because of you showing it to them, I have to go to a dumb party I never intended to go to." Bill gazed down at him "Shouldn't you be mad at them for making you go? I just showed a paper." 

The brunette paused walking, staring up at the blonde as if he was crazy. "Excuse me?" he said in a low voice, pointing at the male "For a dream demon, your utterly stupid. I can't stand parties, never liked them and I never will. I don't get why you showed my parents that dumb flyer or how you got it, but consider any of the remote trust for you officially off. Do not speak to me, I will no longer answer. You shouldn't shove blame for your actions, it makes you look brash and irresponsible." Mason shoved the umbrella in Bill's chest, walking ahead. Bill called out "Don't you want the umbrella?! It's raining." Mason looked back at him, the icy eyes flashing "It'll slow me down from getting the fuck away from you!!" he turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets and storming off. 

Bill chuckled, watching the brunette storm off. He figured that Mason would be beyond pissed with him, but he was a bit surprised by him saying he had a bit of trust in the demon. He knew why though, considering his advice normally didn't fail, he could understand the boy's humanity wanting to try and gain a connection with him. He just chuckled "I'll get my way, Pineneedle. Just stay furious, it'll eat you alive." he hummed, slowly walking back to the estate, holding the umbrella above him to shield him from the pouring rain. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica is planning her party with her cousin over, and when she hears that Mason has reconsidered going to her party, she is over the moon. Though Gideon is definitely not as excited, and Dipper is equally upset still.

Pacifica was walking across the ballroom in her large mansion, looking at all the workers getting her party started. She was so excited about it. The party was going to be bright, colorful, and lively. She had planned this day for years, ever since she was 12. So everything had to be perfect, set in stone, not a single thing could go wrong on her birthday. She walked over to one of the workers, who were setting up the space for the DJ set "A little to the left, it needs to stand in a place it won't peoples ears while they get food." they nodded, doing as so and adjusting. A smile filled her face "Thank you." they smiled back at her. A lot of the workers loved Pacifica and her family, they were gracious and kind people, maybe not as popular as the Gleeful's but certainly up there. 

She turned to see the streamers, running over "Rainbow streamers! Oh, this party is going to be amazing!" she jumped in place, her long hair bouncing behind her as she spun around the center of the ballroom, a giggling mess. A butler walked over "Pacifica, your cousin, Gideon Pines is here." she turned over, looking at her younger albino cousin. She squealed "GIDEON!" she ran over, hugging him tightly and squeezing the life practically out of him. He gasped for air when released, giving a weak smile while trying to get oxygen "I-It's good to see you. A-Austin told me y-you wanted to see me." she jumped "Oh yeah! I wanted to show you my dress! To make sure it looks perfect, I need a second opinion." the overly excited blonde took his hand, yanking him off and away from the ballroom and off to another room. 

The door flew open as she shoved the platinum-haired boy in it, he yelped, tripping and landing right in front of the dress. He looked up, looking at it in shock "Oh wow... Did you design this?" she nodded, helping him stand "I know! I figured since there's a lot of rainbow around the place if I wore something without color I'd stick out! What do you think?" 

The dress in question was a pure snow white, seeming to fit in some swan theme. It had feathers on the bodice and top, strapless, and a small gem in the center with wings. The skirt had a soft pink layer of silk that went to the pelvis, and it was in a ballgown shaped. Along with that, soft pink tulle was at the bottom and the rest of the dress kept the feather theme with small sparkles decorating it. There was a crown, earrings, necklace, several bracelets, and simple wedges that went all with it. Gideon's jaw was completely dropped, the dress was a bit out of Pacifica's normal style of crazy colors and soft fabrics, but it looked so beautiful, and he knew she would suit it perfectly. 

"It looks great. You'll look like the Swan Princess," he said, looking back at her. She giggled, walking to it and hugging the skirt, it having some kind of holder under it to make the skirt stay in the teacup form "I know! That's where I got the inspiration from. I do need to add some swan theme around the place so it isn't too random, but other than that I love it!" she sighed, cuddling it "I wish Mason could see me in it... I bet he would gush over me..." she sighed, having a small frown fill her face. 

Gideon began to worry, his cousin was practically head over heels for his sworn enemy, and in the end, it only caused complications. How were his Uncle and he supposed to destroy Mason Gleeful if his beloved cousin was obsessed with him? It was hard to decipher, and he was sure it would break Pacifica's heart to see any harm come to her love interest. He didn't know what the blonde saw in the brunette, but he normally just silently supported, not wanting to crush her dreams of being with him. Though it angered him more than anything when he heard that Mason declined the invitation, that bastard seriously couldn't go to one party? And especially one from his number one fan? Pacifica was upset for a few days when she found out, but she seemed to be mostly wearing a smile, not wanting people to see her disappointment at the news. 

A knock on the door broke the girl from her moment of sadness, she stood straight, fixing her hair a bit "Come in!" her parents walked in, having big grins on their faces. She put up her smile "Ma! Pops! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting the ice sculpture set?" his father hummed, walking to his daughter and picking her up "Yes, but we got a call and decided to come here first to tell you something really important." even with Pacifica now being a teen, his father had a strong build and was still able to lift her, and normally did it. They babied her a lot, much more than Mabel got. Mabel was treated like a Princess, whilst Pacifica was treated like a child in a tower. Though, it never seemed to bother her, at least she didn't show it bothered her. She seemed content with it, it was the only life she ever knew with her parents being overbearing, and she just allowed it, and never spoke ill of them. 

"What is it?" she asked, a little nervous that something went wrong in her planning. Her mom stood beside her father, holding her daughter's cheeks "Well, we got a call from the Gleeful's, and they apologized for not agreeing to the invite. They decided to reconsider, and they are coming. Including, Mason." silence filled the room, and Gideon was really upset. He knew his cousin was probably over the moon, but he really couldn't stand Mason Gleeful. He was nothing but a menace who took his father, he didn't deserve his cousin's infatuation. 

Pacifica let out an ear piercing squeal, which kind of hurt the ears of the family. She grapples hugged both her parents "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!" she lept out of her parents hold, running to Gideon and picking him up, spinning about "This is going to be amazing! I can ask him to dance, or we can get a punch! I can tell him how I feel maybe! Oh, this is going to be the best day ever!!" her parents laughed at her enthusiasm, she set her cousin down, who stumbled about from dizziness and nausea from the spinning. 

She gasped "OH NO! The whole party is a rainbow! Mason hates rainbows!! I need to tone some of it down, or he'll hate it and be grumpy! I need to dance with him!!" she skipped off, saying the different ideas she had to make the party more to the boys liking. Her parents followed behind, leaving Gideon in the room with the dress. He sighed, turning back to the beautiful outfit, completely planned out by his cousin. He glared at it "All this. He doesn't deserve this. He's... He's a jackass! How could she like him? How could she think about him like that even if he's a sociopath? All he'll do is hurt her." he sighed, taking off his hat and pushing his hair back before putting it on "I promise Pacifica, I'm going to make this the best birthday. Not for him to enjoy, but for you." 

* * *

"This is going to be the worst party I've ever been to," Mason grumbled, standing in front of three mirrors at different angles, on a pedestal to look at the outfit. After his parents called the Southeasts and told them of his arrival, apparently they had made him even an outfit to wear to match Pacifica. It annoyed him of how many people wanted them to be together, and now he had to match her somewhat. The outfit was something he'd normally wear, a dress shirt with suit vest, dress shoes and pants to go with. Though, instead of the normal deep blue and black he normally wore, the damn clothing was _white_. White of all things! He hated wearing white. It was a color of purity, and so easy to stain. With how much wine he liked to drink, he preferred not to risk the spill and stain clothes. 

Many people said he suited white, with his pale snow complexion and brunette hair and deep blue eyes, white seemed to make him look shiny and apparently more sophisticated. But he preferred blacks and blues, he enjoyed the soft tones or deep contact blue could have and enjoyed the darkness black provided. This was way out of his dress code, and he immediately wanted to rip the outfit off. The suit vest was a soft grey, the shirt was white, and shoes and pants were also the soft greys. At least they gave him the decency not to be really bright with all the white, but the suit even had some sparkles on it. The buttons weren't buttons, they were little white gems, the clasps on his sleeves were also little gems, that reflected in the light. Everything about this outfit felt wrong beyond belief, and he wanted to return to his dark wardrobe immediately. 

It didn't help his family was there, looking at him in this stupid outfit. His mother was beaming "You look so beautiful and fresh! Pacifica chose correctly." Mathew nodded. Great Uncle Ford shrugged "Not our style, but I suppose it'll do." Mabel walked over, patting her brothers back "You doing okay?" she had that same look on her face of worry and apologizing, and it only irked him he didn't know why she was apologizing. He scoffed, looking at her "You kidding? I hate this thing, it makes me look like an underrated version of a disco ball! Plus, why do I need to wear what Pacifica picks for me? It's not like we're together or anything." 

Charlotte hummed "Her parent's said they'd prefer you two to match since Pacifica wants you to dance with her." Mason turned around fully "I have to dance with her? I said I'd go to the party, not be her date!" he was really getting pissed off again, his eyes flaring. Sure, he and Pacifica had their moments of actually getting along and having fun, but those were not only rare but also not in a romantic sense. He didn't hold those same feelings for her and saw her as a simple ally he occasionally talk to. He turned away, scoffing and looking at himself in the mirror. More people just dictating him, he hated it. His parents, Pacifica's family, when were people going to treat him like the adult he was? Were people just forgetting he was 18?

He got off the pedestal, walking off to the changing room and taking off the clothes, setting them back on the hanger and changing back, grumbling "I hate that thing. I swear to god I'll burn it after this shit." when he walked back out of the room, Bill was the only one in there. He had a grin on his face "I think white looks good on you." Mason scowled at him, simply scoffing and shoving past him, he decided to no longer talk to Bill till, after the party, he was the one who started this mess, so until it was over, he was going to ignore his existence. 

Bill shrugged, walking behind him and following Mason as he went back to his room, sitting on his couch next to the fire he admired so much and taking out his book, mumbling under his breath: "This is going to be the worst birthday party I've been forced to endure." before sinking his thoughts into the novel, slowly managing to calm while reading. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the day of the party, and Pacifica is all over Dipper, and he has to just deal with it. Meanwhile, Bill watches from the sidelines, getting more annoyed every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some Dipper x Pacifica in it due to Pacifica's crush on him. But don't worry, the ending of the chapter gets a little heated between Bill and Dip.

The two days before the party were horrendous for Bill. It was like all the slight progress he made with Mason had diminished. Instead of the light banter that the normally managed out of the brunette had diminished completely, nothing but silence filled the room each and every time. It sucked too since even when he asked questions, the boy would just give at least a single one-liner, but nope. Not a _single_ word left his mouth that was directed to the demon. He would talk to his family, actually spend a little time with his sister, do literally anything else than hold a five-second conversation with Cipher. And the blonde had tried everything he could think of, annoying him, trying to get him emotional, ask about how he felt toward people, literally any conversational topic that could come to mind. But all the boy did was look up at him, acknowledge his existence and then get back to what he was doing. Hell, there were even times where he just flat out ignored Bill like he was a damn ghost. And it was making him beyond aggravated. 

Most of the time, aside from hanging out with his family by them saying he had to, he would sit and read. But now it was even more long, even more boring. Since he couldn't do anything but stare at him, try to nap, or play card games. The brunette just didn't want to talk to him, he seemed way too mad about Bill betraying him by showing that flyer to his parents to even want to talk to him. 

He has dressed again in that outfit he hated, his hair being styled, his sister having her own stylist and sitting across the room as she also got makeup done. Sure, she really couldn't stand Pacifica, but she had to keep an eye on her sibling, just encase the girl would try to advance on him. Plus, giving her a chance to argue with the girl, and mess with her cousin. She didn't see the little boy romantically, she just found him fun to mock and tease. He was so easy to rile up and make uncomfortable, it was easy entertainment. Her hair was being curled in thick ringlets, falling beautifully across her back as they were sprayed with hair spray to keep them in place. Her make up was in a simplicity, cat eyes, soft purple shadow with a bit of gold on them, blush and pink lipstick. Her dress was short, having a sweetheart neckline with lace at the top to form the short-sleeves. There was gold like strings in it that made it reflect in the light, a gold belt, and the outfit had deeper purple swirls across it. 

Meanwhile, Mason was being given a much more professional style. His hair was left in its natural curls, just simply styled and trimmed a bit to show off his birthmark proudly. He wore the white suit with that damn amulet he couldn't stand. Once his mother saw he still had it when she walked in his room, she told him to wear it so then his energy could get a bit more controlled so he wouldn't lash out so much. The black string was changed to white, the blue amulet only made him hate the outfit more than he did before. He wanted to shatter the thing, he only kept it as a token of memory from his family, but never intended to wear it ever again. It felt wrong to wear it, and he almost felt a bit tired from how it was controlling his normally over mounting energy. He was given a bit of makeup just to encase, his lip scrub put on before his gloss, and they, of course, manicured his hands.

When they were done, Mason was able to look at himself in the mirror. He looked alright, but in his opinion, he would look better in black. He sighed, being handed the corsage and putting it around his wrist to just keep it there till he had to give it to Pacifica. He knew him being her date would just make the media go crazy, but he supposed it was just publicity. He sighed, walking out of the room and down the stairs to meet up with his family. 

They were also sharply dressed, His Great Uncle Ford wore a blue suit that he called his 'con suit' and his Uncle Stan had something to match. His mother wore a long, red dress with a slit on one of the legs that went to her thigh, her hair put in a bun. And last, his father wore a normal tux, nothing too special about it other than the small accessories like color red tie and the shiny gold watch on his wrist. Hell, even Bill was dressed up, wearing a golden suit with lines to make it look likes the bricks from pyramids, with khakis, his cane, and simple shoes, he looked pretty nice. His hair was slicked back from its a normal mess, and he even had some bling on as well. He couldn't help but scowl, all these people got to wear what they wanted, yet he was singled out and forced to wear a stupid suit for a stupid party. 

He walked past his family, going to the limo and taking a seat in the corner, looking out the window and not looking at the other members as they entered the large vehicle as well, Bill sitting next to him and trying the conversation again, which failed once more. Mason was just not having it with him, he didn't want to say anything to him, and there wasn't anything to say. After this party, he would have a small talk with Bill and make sure he apologized for what happened, and then maybe things could go back to their hate-neutral relationship. He starred out the window, it was back to being sunny as ever, of course, it was. It was the towns sunshine girl's birthday, the world, of course, would be happy on such a day. 

Mason and Mabel may have been icons of the town, but so was Pacifica. She was an icon for her families work and her positive attitude, the twins were looked up to from appearance and entertainment. Though, his Great Uncles were beginning to work with Pacifica's family, just for those extra points of being environmentally friendly and whatever else they wanted Mabel and his image to look like. 

The drive of the party seemed to go by too quick, and what Mason expected to be taking a while to find a parking spot, was actually fairly quick. The damn Southeast's gave them reserved parking, so it was quick for the driver to simply park. He sighed, letting everyone exit the car first before he did, trying to hold back his inevitable fate. He looked around, there were balloons tied to some cement fixtures, with streamers over the door. He rolled his eyes, going up the marble steps and watching his family follow. The hostess gave a bow to him as if they were royalty "Welcome to Pacifica Southeasts party. It's a pleasure to host for the Gleeful family." his mother nodded "Of course, we are honored to be here." the host smiled at them, stepping back and allowing the family inside.

Once Mason was inside, he was practically blinded by color. It was everywhere, soft whites being the only escape from the collage of color. Colorful streamers on the ceiling, music from the DJ that also had different lights go around, the tables even had small prisms that reflected the rainbow when the light hit it. The color explosion practically blinded him, making him need to blink a few times to actually not become blind to it all. He sighed, pushing his hair back. Although the whole scene looked like total chaos, he decided not to talk on it. Although he could speak ill in front of his family, he couldn't in public, it was just bad publicity he didn't want on himself. Since there were paparazzi here that immediately took photos of his family. Luckily, he was more accustomed to the blinding light from flashes of the camera than to over amounts of color, so he didn't blink from it. 

Mabel also looked taken aback by all the colors, her nose scrunching up a bit as she blinked as well "Jesus, that's a lot of colors." she mumbled, the brunette agreed with his sister. It seemed they were told to come later, as people had already filled the ballroom, talking, laughing, taking snacks from the buffet table. Tables were also set around the center of the ballroom, seeming to make a caged center for whoever wanted to dance. And there were a few. 

Even if Mason had to endure this horrendous night, he was not going to do it without some assistance. He walked down to the buffet tables with haste, looking around till he saw the alcohol, meant for adults. He took a glass and filled the cup with his favorite red wine, sipping some of it down, already staining his glossed lips with the red liquid. He sighed, a content smile on his face "You are my only friend in this." he mumbled, looking down at the beverage and taking another sip of the liquor, calming his already slightly building temper. He sloshed the beverage around in his cup, Bill standing beside him "This is going to be a good party, what do you think Pineneedle?" he looked at the blonde, scoffing and taking another sip. Bill was still following him. He wondered when the demon would learn some personal boundaries since he seemed to know none. 

The loud music seemed to stop, and he looked around, seeing people looking up at the stairs. He looked up, seeing Pacifica's parents standing there. They were dressed elegantly, with her mother in a soft pink dress and his father in a tux with a pink rose in his jacket pocket. They had big smiles on their faces "Welcome everyone to my daughter's party. I hope you all are having a good time so far. Though, the festivities have only begun. As the birthday girl still needs to arrive." the mother nodded, looking to Mason with a knowing look. He sighed, setting down his wine. He was told by his parents that he needed to stand at the bottom of the stairs to greet her with the corsage, every moment of this seemed to be planned and dictated. 

"Now, introducing, my little birthday girl, Pacifica Southeast!" a white curtain opened, revealing the new 16-year-old. Many people gaped at her beauty, she looked as though an angel, shining beautifully in her white dress, popping out from the colorful scenery. She had a big smile on her face, waving as she slowly made her way down the steps. In all honesty, Mason was also surprised. He expected her to wear something as equally colorful as the things around them, maybe even more bright. Though he supposed if they were to match, she did have to wear white. She looked like some bride, walking down the extensive stairs to him. Once she got to the bottom, she directed her smile to him "It's good to see you, Mason." he nodded, bowing and taking her hand, kissing it "It's a pleasure to be here." he saw a blush fill her cheeks as she bashfully looked away. He stood straight, the corsage on his wrist still there. He took it off and set it on her gloved hand, holding his arm out, which she took and stood beside him. 

People clapped and cheered, probably thinking the two were a couple now, which they weren't. Though, he supposed for a night playing a facade for the media wouldn't be so bad. It could be like a second birthday present to her if he really needed a reason to think this was acceptable. More flashes from the camera came and they stood there, Mason flashing his charming smile to the cameras. 

Once the cameras died down a bit, they were able to walk away from the stairwell, Pacifica looking up at him "So, what changed your mind to showing up?" Mason looked down at her "My parents found out about your party, and they wanted to reconnect, so they decided to have us go." Pacifica nodded, smiling up at him "I'm just glad you showed up. You look really good, I know it isn't your style to wear this kind of stuff, I just figured if we matched since your my date, it would be more appealing to look at." he nodded, patting her hand "It's nothing to worry about. I may not like it, but I won't shed those worries on you. That's for my family to deal with." she giggled, the blush on her cheeks never fading as she laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contently to being so close to him. 

Mabel was standing in the back, glaring down at Pacifica. She was standing so close to him, forcing him to wear stuff he hated, at the party that he already probably hated being at. She skimmed around, seeing Gideon, who was equally seething in anger like her. Though, instead of glaring down at Pacifica, he was glaring at Mason. She hummed, quirking her eyebrow and walking over to him. He was spaced out on his anger to Mason, he didn't even seem to notice her walking over. She leaned back on the wall "You hate seeing them together too?" he jolted, looking up at her. Gideon's hair was done in some weird poof style, with his hair gathered in a little bulb on his hair, he wore a simple tux with a broach on his chest. 

He cleared his throat and nodded, shifting his weight on his feet, immediately uncomfortable since he thought Mabel was going to mess with him again. He looked back at his cousin and Mason "I can't understand why she likes him. Or even wants to be around him." Mabel shrugged "Beats me. Either way, I think I'm going to break this mushy shit she's trying to do with him." as she was going to walk over to them, Gideon took grasp of her wrist "Wait! Please, don't ruin this for Pacifica." Mabel slowly looked at him, her sapphire eyes glaring down at him "Excuse me? You shouldn't be complaining, you hate seeing them together as much as I do." 

Gideon sighed, looking away for a second before looking at her, his green eyes looking pleading "I do, but this is Pacifica's big day. Sweet sixteens are major in the Pines family. If this is ruined, she'll be destroyed. I don't want this to go wrong, I just hate she's being romantic with him. I'll let you mock me all you want, just don't ruin this for her." Mabel slowly knelt down, staring deep into his emerald eyes "Oh really? I have a better idea. We keep Pacifica from getting over romantic with my sibling." Gideon yelped "Y-You want to join forces." Mabel chuckled "Why not? That big brain of yours," she poked his forehead whilst saying it "And my cunningness, I'm sure we can keep them from getting super mushy together that way. Keeps me away from bullying her, and keeps my brother from falling victim to her puppy love. What do you say?" he looked away, biting his lower lip in thought before nodding "Yeah, okay. Let's do it." she grinned, standing straight "Good, let's get started." 

When the two looked back they could see Mason and Pacifica talking to some guests, Mason back with is wine and Pacifica just answering and smiling. She looked very happy, still having her head on the male's shoulder. The first objection was to get her to stop doing that as soon as possible. Gideon got to thinking "Well, she wouldn't want to ruin her dress. If we make the wine a bit of a problem, she might not want to be laying so close." Mabel grinned "Good idea. But, we shouldn't make it spill on her, but get really close." she looked around, trying to find something to maybe hit her brother's hand with. She knew with her powers, something small would barely make it move. So, it needed to be a good size and a surprise to him. She looked at the buffet table, seeing a cinnamon roll. 

Quickly, Mabel scooped it up "Get me a rubber band or something to shoot it." Gideon dug into his pocket, taking out a slingshot. Mabel burst into laughter "You always carry a slingshot with you?" he huffed, puffing his cheeks out "Hey, you never know if a monster will crash the party." Mabel rolled her eyes, taking the slingshot, placing the roll in it and aiming, looking to see if anyone was looking at her, which they weren't, before shooting it off. 

As planned, it hit Mason's hand, causing it to jerk from surprise, moving Pacifica with his other arm as some of the contents fell on the floor, barely missing her dress. He sighed in relief "Who the hell threw a cinnamon roll at my hand?" he asked, looking around. He spotted his sister and Gideon who were actually talking, not seeming to notice what just happened. He rolled his eyes, turning back to see a maid, quickly cleaning the alcohol from the floor. He looked back at the blonde "Did any get on your dress?" she looked down at the gown, sighing in relief "No, luckily not." though, the plan seemed to come to success, as she no longer snuggled her head in the male's arm.

Once Mason had turned away, the two nodded at each other "Good job." Mabel said, making Gideon recoil in shock "W-What?" he asked, his face filling red. She chuckled "I said good job. I'm only saying it since the plan worked to keep her from being so close, don't let it go to your head." he nodded quickly, looking away and around. The two stood in silence for a few seconds, simply watching the blonde and brunette before a voice from behind them rang "That was a good shot, I didn't think you had it in you, Shooting Star." the two whipped around, seeing the one and only, Bill. He had a cocky grin on his face. He chuckled "What? Didn't think I'd notice your stunt?" Mabel shrugged "I thought you were just going to wait for this to be over." Bill shrugged "I was, but then I saw what you guys did, and I like to make a little chaos, so I'm in. What can I do to help you guys wreak this thing?" Gideon sighed "We aren't wreaking it, we're just trying to keep Pacifica from getting too close to Mason." Bill hummed "Less exciting but I'm still in. Any next objective yet?" they all turned back to the two, Mabel shrugging "I don't think so. But we'll have to wait and see." 

For the rest of the night, all Gideon, Mabel, and Bill did was mess up Pacifica's advances. From them talking alone, holding hands, her remotely cuddling up to him, all were slyly interrupted by some diversion. Though, as Bill took more notice to the two, it seemed like Mason was actually... Enjoying himself? Or at least not completely annoyed by the girl's presence. He looked a bit of content, which was what shocked the trio the most. That Dipper was actually not seeming to enrage at this as they thought. He allowed Pacifica to cuddle him, hold his hand, and talk to him alone. And even if each was interrupted, he seemed more bothered at the interruption than at her. Bill could only figure his humanity was sticking out tonight. After days of being mentally exhausted from frustration, he had not much anger left to give. It seemed he wanted actual contact, an actual listener, something that Bill was supposed to be before the two days of silence from him. 

This realization only made Bill more adamant on working with the two others to intervene on the escapades. The newfound energy was also met with the albino and brunette, who all only worked harder and better together once seeing this. Mabel couldn't let her brother be swooned by these charms, it was disturbing to see him actually be a little happy. That wasn't the brother she knew, and it made her completely eaten by the green monster of jealousy for Pacifica to gain this kind of care from him. She was his sister, and yet he wouldn't talk to her nearly as much as she was talking to him, wouldn't flash a smile, wouldn't do any friendly gesture as he did to her. It just riled her nerves. And all Gideon wanted was his cousin not to get more attached than she was, it would and will hurt her in the end, he wanted to prepare her for the inevitable, he couldn't bear to watch her sad, and him content with everything. 

The gestures seemed to be toned down, with each time being interrupted, it seemed that Pacifica gave up a little on trying to constantly do it. Everyone was now sitting and eating appetizers, Mason sitting with the Southeasts whilst Mabel, Gideon, and Bill sat with the Gleeful family. Even if Gideon was technically a Southeast, he decided to sit with them only to keep with the group encase something would happen. 

They decided to take a little break, eating their food contently and having a small conversation. For once, it seemed Mabel and Gideon were getting along, which really surprised the young albino. He thought Mabel would mock him, but with knowing Pacifica wasn't able to advance so much, she seemed actually in a pleasant mood, and he got to see a side he never noticed. Bill made jokes, seeming a bit more welcomed in the family. Overall, this was being a surprisingly good night. 

A clink to glass is what interrupted everything, making everyone turn to the Southeast table. Pacifica's father was standing up, holding his glass "I wanted to make a toast. To my lovely daughter, my darling, I hope this party has been good for you. I still remember you being so young, and I'm glad of the woman you are becoming. Soon, you'll be off to an amazing college chasing your dreams, and I can't wait to see it." Pacifica had a big grin on her face, holding back tears of joy not to smear her makeup. 

Music began but instead of being lively, it was slow and gentle, waltzing music. The colorful lights went to a simple white and the father continued "Though, I must ask, Mason Gleeful, will you please dance with my daughter?" everyone around the room started to say "Dance, dance, dance," seeming equally captivated with wanting the two to be together. Pacifica looked at him worriedly "Y-You don't have to d-do anything M-Mason." the male looked down at her, his icy eyes making her heart race in her chest, as he stood up, offering his hand "Only for tonight, call me Dipper." 

She wanted to scream and cry of joy but refrained from it. Instead, gave a gentle nod and took his hand, he helped her stand and the two walked to the center of the ballroom. The trio immediately began to plan on how to try and get the two away from each other, knowing how sensual a slow dance could become. Since already, Mason had one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, and her free hand was on his shoulder as the two moved. 

Though, in the middle of their quiet schemeing, they couldn't help but pause and just watch the dance. It wasn't a normal slow dance, not even close. Mason was moving around the ballroom, guiding the blonde with him with grace and poise. Even if she was kind of lost, his guiding movements were so flowing and smooth, it was easy to keep up. It looked like she was gliding, her dress gently swishing across the ground to each movement, his feet just moving so freely on the floor, even his steps seemed not to make a single sound. The girl was entranced in staring in his eyes, and their mouths moved a bit, seeming to talk to each other a bit. 

"So, you know how to dance well?" she asked, Mason, nodded, spinning her before taking hold of her again "I learned pretty early on. I had a lot of parties as a kid, it was mandatory to know how to dance." she nodded, smiling up at him "Well, you're very good at it. I feel like I'm on the air." he grinned, picking her up and spinning in a circle, making her yelp before bursting into giggles. He slowly set her down, going back to the dance "Well, now you were." she kept giggling, her face a soft pink as she nodded "Time to scratch that off the bucket list." 

Gideon was happy his cousin looked so overjoyed, but a look of horror took over his face, he turned to the others "Guys, we have to stop this quick!" the other two snapped out of it and looked at him "They don't look to be too romantic right now." Gideon groaned "You don't get it. When Pacifica found out that he was coming to the party, during the dance she said she wanted to kiss him." the two looked as shocked as the younger male "Shit." Bill cursed, looking back at the two. 

Mabel growled "That cannot happen. What the hell do we do...? Okay, um, fuck I have no clue." she was trying to think, racking her brain half hazardly, worried of how Mason would react to a kiss. He couldn't blow up, in front of all these people especially. Gideon quickly intervened "Okay, this is what we do, we-" though, it was too late, as Gideon was going to say the plan, the song was over, and Mason had Pacifica in a dip. The girl was still flushed, taking hold of his collar and kissing him. 

They all stared, shocked at the sight before them. Bill cursed further under his breath. Mabel scoffed "Okay, there is no way, that Mason Gleeful is going to kiss her-" and once again, they were caught in surprise. As the brunette slowly stood straight, holding her flush to his chest and cradling her head as he kissed back, her head tilting to the side a bit as her grip on his collar loosened, simply resting on his chest. The paparazzi was going wild, taking photo after photo as Mabel mumbled "back..." to finish her sentence. 

Bill now had it confirmed in his head, Mason was indeed wanting a listener. He wanted someone to hear him, as his parents had completely taken that from him. He someone to talk to, and with Bill forcing the boy to this party, making Dipper ignore him out of spite. In the end, it only made him reach out to someone else to get that conversation. He was too exhausted of anger, and now just needed the sweet contact of just someone to keep him remotely any sane, since he was so burnt out, he just needed anyone to make him feel a remote bit of humanity to balance his insanity. He felt his hands curl into fists, his eyes flickering to red, that was supposed to be his kiss. He was supposed to be the one to claim that attachment, to revel in the taste of remaining marionberry scrub on his wine-stained lips. This just made his plan a bit more difficult, but also meant some benefits. If Mason was so eager to kiss a chic he didn't even like, maybe this plan still had a chance. If it was done correctly, he still could get more of an attachment than Pacifica could get out of him. 

The two slowly pulled away, Mason's ice eyes being lidded as he pulled off, looking down at the girl. Her blue eyes were wide in surprise, and she looked dizzy and pale. She stumbled a little, the male needing to support her so she didn't collapse from her over-excitement from receiving a kiss from her all-time crush. He helped her back to their seats, and the normal music began again along with the lights. They simply ate their food as other people went to go and dance to the funky jam that followed the romantic moment. 

Gideon laid his head on the table in defeat, feeling like a failure, this only made what his uncle planned harder to achieve. If Pacifica found out, she would do anything in her power to stop him. He couldn't have that. And Mabel just felt rage course her body, this damn leach just kissed her brother, and he just let it happen. Why?! Because it was her birthday?! Questions after questions overpowered her, and Gideon still had his head on the table, not noticing as the brunette got up and was storming over. 

"Oh wow Pacifica, being a totally unfashionable teen I thought was the only thing you had going for you! But forcing affection on people didn't think to add that to the list!" the two looked up at Mabel, Pacifica looking surprised to the anger and Mason giving a warning glare to his twin. Though, Mabel ignored it. Pacifica managed out "I d-didn't-" "OH YES YOU DID! Do you think my brother wanted to wear this get up for you? Or have you on his arm all night? Or to dance, or even kiss you? Your nothing but a manipulator, using your birthday to use him for your little crush on him!" Mason stood up, slamming his hands on the table "Mabel, you shut the hell up." he said, his eyes flaring, he was already so drained of anger and energy, it was actually hurting him to be so angry, so overwhelmed. He enjoyed physical pain, not the emotional. And this was just taxing to deal with. His parents controlling him, Bill doing this to him, Mabel always looking so guilty, for once, it felt like someone was actually listening to him from this whole three days of hell. Pacifica gave him insight, actually let him talk about his life, but each time was interrupted in some way, and now he was piecing that Mabel had something to do with it. 

A hand was placed on his, he looked down, seeing the girl looking up at him. Tears were building in her soft eyes "I'm sorry I-If I made you uncomfortable." his eyes quickly lost the flare to her sad expression, he actually was feeling empathy to her. This whole thing was a mess, with his energy so low he was having humanity, and it only meant for weakness. He sighed "Pacifica Rose Southeast, none of this is your fault. I'm sorry that," he turned to look at his sister, glaring daggers at her "That my family are such pompous pigs who like to do nothing more but spoil what I do." he turned back to her, his gaze once again softening "I hope you can forgive their indecency on your big day. Though to not ruin it further I believe we will go, my gift to you is in a faux flower covered bag. Open it when you wish." he placed a kiss on her forehead, cleaning the gathering tears from her face with his thumb, the gesture making her hum and lean into the touch, giving a small smile to his generosity. He stood straight, grabbing his sister by the short sleeve and dragging her out, signaling to the rest of the Gleeful's to follow, which they did. When she turned back, she could see Gideon glaring down at her, the remote friendship they had built in the night immediately gone with the wind. 

* * *

When Mason was finally back in his room, he was drained. The night was going so well before Mabel had to ruin it. Honestly, was it so surprising to her that he wanted something for once? That he felt so tired of everything that he sought out human comfort in his time of humanity and desperation? He was planning to stay in bed all day, his parents were leaving, meaning this hell fest of emotion would be over, and he could recharge his energy over in sleep and be back to normal. 

Just as he was unbuttoning the layer of suit vest, the door opened and closed behind him, he turned around, spotting the infamous blonde. He sighed "Oh, it's just you." he turned away, finishing with the grey top and shedding it off onto a chair. Bill growled, "Oh, so now you're talking to me?" Mason could hear the anger in his voice, and he just simply nodded "The party is over, therefore I will talk to you again." he heard another growl leave the male, his steps echoing on the grey floors. His hand was soon on his shoulder, forcefully turning him around "Why the hell did you not talk to me?" he asked, Mason's eyes narrowed into a scowl "I was pissed at you for forcing me at that dumb party by telling my parents. Now the shit storm is over so I will talk to you. There is nothing more to mention of it." 

"Oh, you bet there is! Because apparently, those festered emotions from not telling me anything made you kiss Pacifica Southeast!!" Mason grunted, of course, Bill was also angry at that. First Mabel, now him. Christ, when could he ever catch a break? He sighed "So the fuck what? We kissed, we talked, your point? It's not like I'm inclined to talk to you, your a dream demon for christ sake. I shouldn't have even put any remote trust in you in the first place. So you know what? I went down there like a fucking champ and had some actual fun for once at a goddamn party!" he wanted to turn away from the blondes golden eyes, but the grip on his shoulder was keeping him in place, and his energy being so low made it that he couldn't fight it off. 

The blonde took grasp of both his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall, stepping closer to him, their foreheads pressing as Mason kept a firm gaze at him. The blonde said "The problem is that you talked to her about that stuff. You were supposed to tell me that stuff! I was right here, but your little spoiled brat ass decided to keep it quiet! And then you went crawling to some other dumb blonde for that little comfort. Well, guess what, Mason Gleeful." he roughly pressed his mouth against the brunettes, making his eyes widen in shock to it. Unlike the kiss with Pacifica, that was gentle, sweet, and comforting. This was rough, passionate, practically kicking the air out of his lungs. When the blonde pulled away, he found himself gasping for air, something he was supposed to be doing to girls. This seemed to sate Cipher as he whispered to him "You bear those struggles to me. I am the one here for you, I will not be found in second place! Do you want human touch? Fine, let me provide a more exciting way of it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is smut, be prepared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper finally get frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a smut chapter, finally after so much slow burn. But there is still much for Dip and Bill to discuss before any relationship is formed
> 
> Kinks: knife play, masochism/sadism, bondage, marking, BDSM, blood kink, slight hate sex, hair pulling, begging, blowjob/handjob, denied release, overstimulation, marking, demon modifications

The blonde took grasp of both his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall, stepping closer to him, their foreheads pressing as Mason kept a firm gaze at him. The blonde said "The problem is that you talked to her about that stuff. You were supposed to tell me that stuff! I was right here, but your little spoiled brat ass decided to keep it quiet! And then you went crawling to some other dumb blonde for that little comfort. Well, guess what, Mason Gleeful." he roughly pressed his mouth against the brunettes, making his eyes widen in shock to it. Unlike the kiss with Pacifica, that was gentle, sweet, and comforting. This was rough, passionate, practically kicking the air out of his lungs. When the blonde pulled away, he found himself gasping for air, something he was supposed to be doing to girls. This seemed to sate Cipher as he whispered to him "You bear those struggles to me. I am the one here for you, I will not be found in second place! Do you want human touch? Fine, let me provide a more exciting way of it." 

Mason rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit "You're being ridiculous." he managed free from the demons hold, turned away from him and beginning to unbutton his shirt to change into his nightwear. Though the demon's chest was soon pressed against his back, and he froze to feeling the cool metal of a blade against his throat. Bill whispered in his ear "This is a demon blade. Although it would feel like hell on a normal human, you do still have energy in you, despite you wasting a lot of it on being so angry. So, for you, it'll feel _very_ good." the brunette shivered, taking hold of the male's wrist to pull the knife away from him. But at the same time, this was the kind of contact he craved. Even with Pacifica, he craved for more than a kiss, because of his stupid energy deficiency, it was trying to find a source to take from and refill himself. Regardless if it was sexual or affectionate, it was what his body wanted the most, but his head had a bit more sanity. Sure, he was on speaking terms with Bill, but that didn't mean he fully forgave him for causing this mess. But, his touch felt so nice, it this was practically a no strings attached agreement, just what he needed. 

He turned his head to look at Bill, meeting the golden eyes the demon owned. The demon's eyes were intense, stern, sending waves of odd sensations across Mason. The male sighed "This is a one-time thing." he said firmly, moving the knife and stepping away from Bill, turning to face him and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Bill chuckled, racking his eyes across the male's body as the snow-white skin was exposed "Whatever you say." he hummed, licking his lips as he walked over, pushing the brunette down onto the bed and climbing over him, straddling his hips as he trailed the dull side of the knife across the males chest and naval. Shallow breathes left Mason, it felt odd to be under someone, since anytime he really had sex he was on top. But each ministration of touch from the knife was cooling, and the radiating energy from it being a demonic possession was sending shivers across his body from the new energy. 

A slow, short cut was made at his sternum, it wasn't deep in the slightest, but damn did it feel good. The male let out a soft gasp, biting his lower lip as he tilted his head back to the feeling of the soft pain. That was what he wanted, the pain of it. Not this emotional bullshit, he wanted the intensity of just touch and pain, to relieve his stresses of this hell of a few days. He looked down, seeing Bill eye the soft blood that pooled at the small cut. The blonde leaned forward, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth as he slowly licked up the blood, making Mason's breath catch in his throat, arching his back a bit. Bill was right about it feeling good. It felt like electricity was shooting through him, small, shocks that went through his body with the small tingles of pain that the knife sent through him. Once Bill finished licking the wound, he lifted back up, making a few more, small cuts against the pale skin, on his naval, one below his collar bone, just anywhere Bill really wanted to see the red liquid drip from the male's pale skin. 

"Look at that, your blood is so bitter, maybe your bloodstream has become entirely made of wine. I love it~" the demon purred out, setting the knife aside and running his hands up the sides of Mason's body, making the brunette shiver a bit. Compared to the male's skin, that always felt so cold, the hands of the demon felt hot, almost like a gentle fire was sparked on them even with no flame. It sent tingles through his skin, like when you just were out in the cold outdoors and then get under a warm blanket. His blood was rushing straight to his crotch, making him squirm and move about under it "Y-You fucking bastard." he gasped out as Bill lapped the blood up that still dripped out. Cipher hummed "Why thank you~ I do intend to fuck a bastard." he said, clearly joking to the blunt statement. 

Bill got up, taking hold of Mason and scooting him up the bed, the brunette scowling at him "I'm not a bottom." he said bluntly, pulling Cipher onto the bed and biting into the male's neck. He heard the blonde's breath hitch to the bite, and slowly felt the lanky fingers tangle into his curly locks, urging him to continue. Mason slowly licked up the skin, sucking onto it after and humming, Bill whispering "You are really cute like this. But, I don't intend to be a bottom bitch. So," he yanked the chocolate, forcing the male's mouth away as he pushed him back down on the bed, the blonde over him. He took hold of his wrists, his amber eyes turning a few shades lighter as bright blue chains formed on them "Hopefully you can make an exception~" 

Mason growled, watching as Bill lifted his arms and pressed them to the headboard, a blue loop forming and keep the binds in place, the male's fingers slowly trailing down his arms once they were in place and down his body. The magic was pressing against his skin, and he could feel the energy radiating off it, seamlessly interacting with his own as he was feeding off the aura of the chains. His eyes and birthmark lit up, the demon immediately noticing and laughing "Wow, your so energy-deficient you're taking the magic from the chains. Poor little boy, you are probably mentally exhausted with all that weakness, no wonder you went after that little bitch." Bill took a deep breath through his nose, humming quietly "Damn Firefly, I can smell ash, is that always you? When your magic is being used. Damnit, I love that smell. Keep that up and I might lose control~" Mason kept his scowl up "Don't call me that." Bill hummed quietly, biting the male's neck a bit "Christ, you love being fierce. Why don't you just lay back and enjoy this? Always have to be a spitfire, don't you?" 

The demon sat up, pulling off his suit jacket and then unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the valleys of sun-kissed skin to the brunette. Mason watched him strip down the shirt, tossing it aside. Mason allowed his eyes to trail across the skin, seeing the muscular build the male had with the tanned skin, and how oddly soft golden flecks seemed to reflect off it in different lighting. The blonde scooted back, taking the knife again and sliding it under Mason's belt "Though, I suppose if you want to keep fighting me because you have some kink for it, allow me to give you a bit of a mind change." with a swift movement, the male was easily able to cut the leather of the belt, using his other hand to pull away the now broken item and tossing it away, the clattering of it on the floor seems to be background noise. He hooked his fingers on the grey dress pants, yanking them down to expose his navy blue boxers, them slightly following the pull and exposing a bit of his chiseled V line and hip bones. 

Bill paused, staring down at the hip bones, letting his fingers brush across them, a Chesire grin filling his face "Wow, I didn't expect you to have sticking out hip bones. They're like handles for me to hold while I fuck you." he grinned. That was true, Mason's hip bones did seem to pop out a bit, which normally annoyed him a lot since some people perceived it as feminine. He glared up at Bill, clearly annoyed at the comment. The demon met the intense icy eyes and chuckled "Okay, okay, I'll bite. No more teasing." he winked, taking hold of the male's boxers and taking out his semi-hard cock, holding it firmly in his hand. 

The brunette bit his lower lip to the touch, a shudder traveling up his spine to the contact as he watched Bill, who seemed intrigued with how the male bellow him reacted to the touches, he began to swiftly move his hand, pumping the male with urgency. Mason grit his teeth, his back arching as small sounds managed to escape his throat, mostly grunts, and whines, the male refusing to let out a moan. "Mmmn, hnnm, nnhrk~" Bill still had that grin on his face, watching as Mason struggled to keep quiet, the male pressing his face into his forearm, trying to cover his mouth a bit. Bill looked back down at the male's length, it was actually above average, which didn't surprise him. It was now fully hard due to the pumping, and he allowed his hand to slow, his thumb brushing across the tip and messing with the foreskin, making an audible gasp leave the brunette, his hips bucking up into the contact. 

Surprisingly enough, Mason was doing quite well to bite back his moans, between keeping his jaw closed tight, his teeth grinding together in the struggle to not give in full submission. Though, once he felt a long lick go up his shaft, he couldn't help but let one out "Ahh! Fa-Fuck!!" he cursed after, his eyes shooting open and looking down at Bill, seeing that his head was now lowered to his cock, his tongue resting on his base before trailing another lick up it, keeping firm eye contact with the gaze that now met his. Mason arched his back, his head shooting back and hitting back against the soft pillows on his bed as his hips bucked up once again. Bill hummed, sinking his mouth down onto the male's length. 

Mason felt the warm cavern sink down onto his cock, making him wither under the contact and his hands balled into fists in the binds, his eyes screwing tightly shut to the feeling of it. The demon hummed, going down until he could feel Mason's tip brush up against the back of his throat, purring quietly and beginning to bob his head, sucking roughly onto him. The brunette was cursing Bill's mouth in his mind, his mouth hanging open to let out a string of moans and curses, this felt too good, too goddamn perfect. Blowjobs were meant to be messy, almost unpracticed, with spit flying about and even uncomfortable to the one performing it. And yet Bill seemed to be doing it with precision as he memorized it to a damn science. His mouth seemed to have a vice grip around his phallus, yet was able to mold about to the curves and shape of the member. He could feel the males spit but it seemed to stay almost in place, dripping up and down but not splattering about in some messy motions, like the demon was almost trained in this department. 

"Aaah!!~ F-Fuck sssshhaa-hit d-damnit!~" the brunette cried out, his body convulsing at times to the contact, his mind becoming a mushy fog, and magic pumping out in weird endorphins in response to the contact. Bill took in hearty whiffs of the growing ash smell, seeming to mix beautifully with the smell of the brunettes growing sheen of sweat on his skin and the light taste of remaining blood on Bill's tongue. Bill's eyes changed into intense cobalt from the radiating scent, only driving him to go faster with his movements, the mixing musk driving him deeper into lust, his own member uncomfortably hard in his own pants. He let his hand go down to the base, giving soft squeezes there as the taste of bitter precum hit the back of his throat. The corners of his lips curved up into a smirk to the taste, quickly pulling off, a soft pop ringing out from the movement as he licked his dry lips. Mason was panting, slowly looking over at the blonde "W-Why the fuck d-did you stop?" he asked through his heaves of air. 

Bill hummed, reaching up and holding Mason's cheek, feeling how the once cold skin was hot with a pink blush "So we can move on with better things." he said, watching Mason's brow quirk up a bit. The demon withdrew his hand, looking over at Mason's bedside drawer and beginning to search through it "I swear I've seen you put coconut oil in here for your skin... Aha!" he took out the jar of coconut oil, grinning at it and unscrewing the cap with haste. He dipped his fingers it in before putting the container on the top of the drawer, lifting up Mason's legs, looking down the smooth skin "Damn, maybe if we do this next time I should mark up your thighs." the demon said thoughtfully, humming a bit to the thought. The brunette scoffed "This is a one-time thing." he corrected, making the demon scowl before rolling his eyes "Yeah, yeah, I can dream though." he chuckled, spreading the pale legs open before letting his hand duck between the thighs, making Mason hold his breath as he felt the fingers prod at his entrance. He bit his lower lip as he waited for the intrusion. 

The demon leaned forward, kissing across Mason's jawline "Don't worry, I'll go a bit easy since you're such a top." he said sarcastically, and before the male could interject his whole body jolted, his hands pushing against the binds in a sporadic jolt to grip at the figure above him as a finger finally plunged into him. He went practically breathless, as though the air was entirely kicked out of his lungs to it. Bill simply kept placing kisses across the male's sweaty skin, from his jawline to his clavicle then back up to his neck and earlobe. He felt the phalange prod about in inside him, seeming to be searching for his weak bundle of nerves. Once it was found, his body writhed, head hitting desperately moving about as he groaned and hid his head. Another finger pushed in, both of them now taunting his prostate, each time pressing down a bit roughly and rubbing it, his legs twitching as the brunette let out soft gasps and moans, practically being driven crazy to the motions "B-Bill h-holy faa-ahhh-kmm~" he whined out, his hands still fighting against he binds, that remained in place and tight around his wrists. 

Precum began to leak out his cock as another finger was pushed in, them working to stretch him and go against his prostate, his hips were buckling, and he swore to whatever god existed that if he couldn't cum he would scream. Each movement was making his body convulse with complete need, driving him mad with each second that his release was being slowly built up. Bill seemed to tell he was getting very close, and like a damn tease, pulled his fingers out. As Mason promised himself mentally, he cried out in complete frustration "FUCKING CHRIST BILL I'M GOING TO RING YOUR GODDAMN NECK IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT!!" he was beyond pissed of being denied a second time, his eyes flaring with a warning as he looked at the demon above him, who seemed very satisfied of how he was working the sociopath. 

A peck was placed on his lips in a playful gesture as he pulled away, getting to undoing his own pants as he explained: "I don't know Pineneedle, maybe if you beg for it I'll let you do it." Mason looked at him with surprise, his jaw practically dropping. Mason Gleeful was **not** a beggar in the slightest. If people ever challenged him, he took it head-on and worked his ass off to get what he wanted. He never begged for anything in his life, he was raised by his Great Uncles, who always told him if he wanted something you gotta go and get it, no one was gonna give it to him. To beg was completely against his mental philosophy, and would probably mess with his high ego and narcissism. 

He clamped his mouth from the agape shock, glaring and letting out a growl " **never.** " he said sternly, his icy gaze glaring into the newly formed cobalt, which he noticed had similar gold flecks within them like the demon's body. Bill tsked, seeming to take that as his own little challenge to work the Gleeful twin to the point where it was the only thing he could do "We'll see about that." he had gotten his shoes, belt, pants, and boxers off, all of them being thrown in random places across the expansive room. He reached for the coconut oil again to coat his cock into it, Mason taking the opportunity to examine exactly what was entering him. His eyes almost popped out of his head from how wide they got. Of course, he expected Bill to have some demon cock, but he didn't expect it to be so _big._ For one of the rare moments in his life, he was glad that he couldn't feel pain really at all since he was pretty sure to a normal person this would hurt like a bitch. But, the masochistic part of him wished he could feel the big intrusion, to let that pain swallow him whole and completely destroy his body. It was a split issue. 

Bill noticed the brunette staring and rolled his eyes "You seem to enjoy the view." he said, coating his length in the coconut oil, watching as Mason blinked to snap out of thought, glaring at the face of the cocky blonde "Shove it in a paper shredder." he laughed, reaching over and tangling his finger in the sweaty locks, the curls seeming to turn tighter to the liquid that wet them. He yanked his hair, forcing the male to sit up as much as he could before his bound arms restricted him, Bill staring deeply into them and leaning forward, their noses brushing together "Hush now~" it was in a low whisper, a gurtle growl releasing itself in his throat as he moved between Mason's legs, allowing him to lay his head back down as he mounted him. He used the hair to make the brunette tilt his head, allowing him to settle his head there as he kissed the crook of it "Now, hold still~" he let go of the male's hair, reaching down and grasping the backs of his thighs, letting one of his legs settle around his waist as he kept the other one in the air, holding it in place. 

Mason had his neck layered in kisses and bites, letting out quite whines to the male teasing the patch of skin before gasping to a sharp bite coming through, and then feeling his demonic cock shoved its way into him, letting out a loud cry to the swift motions. The demon groaned, letting out a deep breath against his skin and letting go of the bite, soft blood dripping down "Damnit, you're tight as fuck." he mumbled, feeling suffocated inside of Mason's ass. The male bellow him was shifting a bit, feeling the length deep in him felt a bit odd, not painful, just a bit uncomfortable. Bill took hold of Mason's hair once again, turning his head and kissing him, slowly pulling out halfway before shoving back in, repeating it with strong movements. 

He had no clue what the demon's hips were made of, but they were very strong, practically rocking his body with each slam forward into him. He moaned out into Bill's mouth, the male taking the chance to plunge his tongue into Mason's mouth, his grip on his thigh tightening. Bill could feel each of his senses to kick into overdrive the more inhales he took in, the endorphins of ash driving him in a multitude of ways. His nails got longer, his full demon form feeling like it was bubbling into his gut and resonating. His fingertips slowly turned back and trailing up his arm, lines of ancient text flooding his body, looking like tattoos. His teeth became sharper and eyes glowed brighter in the cobalt reaction. Mason was a bit surprised by the changes, his lust hazed eyes widening just a bit as the movements got even more intense. His body was indeed rocking from the movement, and reach ministration was driving him crazy like it did when he was fingering him. They soon pulled apart, his head bumped back against the headboard, his mouth gaping to the constant string of moans that left him, their mixed saliva dripping down the side of his now swollen lips and down his chin. Bill found the sight breathtaking, how Mason's hair was tossed about, his eyes and birthmark glowing brightly and beautifully on him with the lust taking over his body. 

With such motions, and being denied release twice in a row, Mason felt like his gut was turning upside down, the tip of his dick a soft pink from the held back release. He really needed to release, and if he couldn't soon he probably would go insane, and probably beat the shit out of Bill. The male moved his hand down to hold the male's hips a bit to steady the rocking a bit to keep his pace up. Mason's whined, shutting his eyes tight and still moaning, no longer trying to hold them back "AAaaH~ FUCK FUCK FU-Ah! B-Bill C-ChrISt~!" he cried out, his screams filling the room beside the noise of when Bill's hips would meet Masons to the constant intrusion. Bill looked down, seeing the males bobbing length was twitching and throbbing, he definitely wouldn't last as long as the demon wanted, making him growl as he moved the hand from the males hip and taking grasp of his cock, making Mason take a sharp gasp as he plugged the tip with his thumb, making another loud groan of annoyance leave him.

"B-BIlL! Fu-FucKINg LET ME CUM!!" he yelled out, glaring at the male's eyes, the demon smirking and staring deep into the icy gaze "You know what to do, Pineneedle~," he said, a menacing grin filling his face, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light of the brunettes glowing markings. Mason growled, his eyes narrowing a bit as he kept moaning out, Bill knew that the brunette was cracking, he just needed a bit more of a push.   
  


He used his thumb to rub slow circles across the tip, messing with the foreskin very gently as he rammed straight into the males prostate. The brunette practically shrieked, mewling out and his tongue falling out of his mouth, he practically went cross-eyed and second from the ecstasy that sent up his body, his back arching up as the motions kept repeating. His gut charging into knots and even feeling a bit of pain from the overstimulating emotions, but that's what made it feel even better to him. His arms were shaking, struggling and yanking against the binds, his hands balled into fists to the point where his knuckles were a pure white, and his tip was turning a deeper pink from the need of release. Bill felt his own gut-twisting up, but his release wouldn't come through, he needed to hear that beautiful mouth of Masons beg for him to release, to hear the that would definitely drive him over the edge, though he sort of doubted that Mason would actually do it. 

Though that doubt was broken when he saw that Mason broke the chains, taking hold of Bills back and pulling him closer, his nails digging across his back as the finally said it " **B-BILL FUCKING CIPHER** l-let me f-fucking cum. F-For the love of g-god, I'm be-being a-aAh! dr-driven insane!! P- **PLeASE**!!" seeing the need in Mason's eyes and his beautiful voice finally being driven to his ends, he let go of the male's tip, taking grasp of his other leg and shoving forward forcefully, the brunette shooting his head back against the cushions, his eyes screwing shut as he screamed out, his release finally being freed as it sprayed across his and the demonic chest.

Bill shuddered, giving more of those strong movements, the bed even creaking to the animalistic motions before he finally ceased, spilling his own load inside of Mason and roaring out from his own ends being reached.. Mason swore he could see stars at the moment when the demon finally came, his back arched still high and his lifted legs kicking up further, his toes pointing high in the air as they both were kicked into a cloud nine of a high. 

Slowly, Bill dropped forward against Mason, both panting heavily in a need of air as Mason's legs fell back on the bed, twitching a bit from the aftershock of it. After a bit of laying in their own mess, the demon managed to pull out, rolling off Mason and staring off at the ceiling, the two of them not bothering to get close to each other or even look at each other. Mason felt overwhelming amounts of magic fill his body, both from the demons energy and his own feeding off it and changing it into his own to make it suitable for his body. His eyes were lidded and he felt a wave of sleepiness seem to crash his system as if he just went through some psychedelic sugar high that went through his system. 

With a slow-motion, he reached for the blanket, shoving it over the both of them and managing to lay on his side, not facing Bill as he managed to look at the burnt-out fireplace and the clothes splayed on the floor across the place, that being the last thing he saw before letting sleep taking over his senses and drifting off into his blank, expansive mindscape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put this chapter through so much editing since I wanted to make sure it was a perfect representation of the two and what they would be into. I hope it was good, do tell me in comments, I would love feedback.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel figures out what Bills intentions are after she notices how oddly calm her sibling is, and now needs to work out how to get Bill away from him before it gets worse.

Mabel was laying in bed, sleepless for most of the night and staring at the canopy over her bed, that had soft lights put into it for a sense of comfort. Guilt was eating away at her endlessly, she couldn't believe she helped Bill conspire against her brother. She felt awful for doing it. Sure, she had no problem doing this to other people, but Mason was her brother for christ sake. She worked years to gain the bond she had with him now, and now it felt like it was wasting down the drain thanks to this demon in gold who suddenly entered their lives. Sure, her sibling was a bit of a loose cannon, and there were even times where she couldn't even seem to handle his insanity and antics, but she loved him. She hated being without him in the younger years when he was sent away, it left a gaping hole she didn't know was there with him gone. And when they finally reconnected she just wanted her brother. 

Of course, she knew that her brother struggled with empathy and any emotions beside rage and bitterness. That didn't matter to her, she did her best to stay close and in the loop of his life. Sure, at first the reasons of him wanting to get close to her and form a bond between his family may have been selfish, but she felt that they moved past that. At times, he sought out her guidance on things he couldn't figure out, she was his shoulder when he was confused on actual emotion. Mason did have his moments of empathy, he may have had a demon in him but that didn't make him fully one. The demon won mostly with making him numb, but that humanity loved to at times take their moments over him, and it always severely messed him up. And yesterday was no exception, he was begging for someone to come and make that moment of weakness leaves. And instead of ending what she agreed with Bill, she let it play out, and let him stay in that room with that tyrant, with Bill probably in some form shaming Mason in his moment of humanity. 

These feelings stayed in her heart, eating her away to where she felt like an insomniac, waking up every few hours in cold sweats from her guilt twisting her stomach and normally blank mindscape. Instead, it had formed into Mason finding out about the conspiring and utterly snapping, killing her or completely turning his back on her, leaving to the hands of that demon she worked with and turning into some obsessed partner to him. The thoughts haunted her and made her sleepless mind feel light-headed and stomach queasy in the knots. Even the imagery of Mason falling head over heels for such a demon, who was only here to work against him, was terrifying.

She never wanted to hurt Mason, and she never wanted it to get this far. Mabel couldn't believe she let her insanity settle in, one she hated herself for having. She was like her brother, whether she liked it or not. Insane for watching people collapse, loving the manipulation and high of danger, even if he went too far with his lack of emotion, she was there to draw the line in the name of safety. She knew her brother needed her, she was his anchor in staying any remotely emotionally stable. And now Bill was trying to take her place, which only made her jealousy and contempt for him grew, and she accepted those deals thinking that the demon would follow through on their agreements. 

With a sigh, she decided to get out of bed. There was no way she was going to sleep with all of these confusing emotions, so she better get up rather than sulking in bed all day. She yanked the blanket off and turned, slipping on her slippers and getting up, feeling starved and dehydrated from her night escapades. She went and got a bathrobe, walking out and going down to the kitchen to perhaps find a snack, she didn't think the cooks were up just yet since it was only 8, and normally their Great Uncles were up and about by 10. Though, when she entered the mainly silver-colored place, she didn't expect to see her brother standing there, drinking some coffee and scrolling on his phone casually, his hair still in a mess on his head and shirt not even put on, as if he didn't intend to dawdle in there. 

He looked up, seeming to sense the new presence enter the room "Morning." he said, making Mabel's mouth drop open. Her brother rarely talked to her in the mornings, he was always so grouchy and normally still too tired to exactly like to talk to people. She immediately felt uneasy, as if she was walking in a trap. She expected her sibling to be enraged in the morning, mad at her for imploring on him and Pacifica. He was on his phone, shouldn't he be mad at the headlines of him and Pacifica? Shouldn't have seen the statement Stan and Ford released on his behalf about the whole situation after the party from how big news just exploded the moment anything reached the internet. She walked to the fridge "Morning." she replied, not wanting to seem rude as she got out seltzer water, opening the can and drinking it down, eyeing him down in suspicion. 

The male was still sipping his coffee, scrolling on his phone and chuckling at something "People are so silly sometimes. I kiss a chick and all of a sudden I'm dating her. Christ, people are thirsty for a relationship for me. Luckily, Soos is planning to put me on some talk show to talk about the whole situation to clear the air." Mabel nodded slowly, taking an apple from the fruit bowl "Aren't you mad at me?" she asked, biting her lower lip in worry, she wanted to rip her hair out to the formed silence that filled at the question. 

Mason sighed, setting his phone down on the counter and looking to Mabel, making her gulp. He chuckled, a small smile actually on his face. It didn't look forced or fake. He walked over to his sibling, making her start to shake, but then a hand pat her shoulder. She looked at it, seeing it was her siblings, she looked back at him, still seeing the same expression "Well dear sister, I would normally be pretty pissed at you. But, I've decided to premeditatedly let it go in the name of better things coming my way. Though, don't do it again." he finished off with a warning, she nodded automatically, keeping her mouth clamped shut as he ruffled her hair, going and grabbing his phone before walking out of the kitchen to go to his room. With him gone, she was able to let out a breath she was holding, now being caught baffled to her sibling. He was never that calm, he was fired, and Mason Gleeful wasn't one to just let things go. 

"Okay, who the hell did my brother fuck?" she asked herself in a whisper, taking another bite of the already slightly browning apple and thinking over it. There was no way it was Pacifica, she was off at home at her party. Couldn't be any worker here, even if he did have sex with a few, it would've already been the talk around the place and bustling with the news in a drooling mess for her attractive sibling. That only left: "Bill..." she felt her knees get weak, arms heavy, and she dropped the apple on the floor. She was completely dumbfounded. When he said he had plans for her sibling, he didn't think he meant to have sex with him! He never mentioned anything like that, just asked for Mason's weaknesses.

She felt herself feel sick and rigid. Weaknesses... She gave Bill the exact recipe on how to get Mason fired up to the point it drained the demon and let the weak humanity seep through, and the demon took full advantage of that. She felt like throwing up and crying, she helped a demon take advantage of Mason Gleeful, her brother. She covered her mouth, trying to cover up whatever string of curses she wanted to scream to the heavens at the blonde probably sitting on Mason's bed right now, probably being sated from a night with him doing whatever he wished to him, and her brother being too numb to realize the blatant manipulation tactic happening right in front of his face. 

Mabel felt an overwhelming need to protect her brother, she had just failed him by helping this demon and being played to do what he needed to get her brother in the place he wanted him in. She needed to end this, she needed to stop this before it got worse. She was putting puzzle pieces together, Bill was trying to get close to Mason, to hurt him. It was his purpose here, why he even showed up to see the brunette. Someone sent him here to do this to him. Mabel couldn't let this go any further, if she did then she would only fail her sibling more, she would've been an accomplice to this, and she couldn't sit and do nothing and let this happen. Even if Bill may be far ahead with his ploys, she had to do what she could. 

Starting, with who sent Bill here. If she could track them down, then she could talk to them and get them to stop this insane plan if Mason was to snap from it, then everything would go to shit, including the person doing this. Mabel knew her loose cannon of a brother couldn't lose another person who he gained trust for, after his mother, possessions he cared for being discarded, he couldn't bear another loss. It was exactly why Mabel no longer left Gravity Falls, she missed her parents, but with Mason establishing a bond with her somewhat, she had to stay to make sure she didn't leave him behind anymore. Bill could inevitably become his breaking point. 

* * *

Mason woke up in a daze, his eyes blurry and throat feeling super dry. He groaned, wanting to get up to sate his dry throat, but froze before he could shift to feeling arms around him. He blinked a few times, looking over his shoulder to see taunt, sun-kissed skin and a bush of blonde hair resting on his shoulder. He grunted, feeling how naked the two of them were and the memories from last night flooding in "Oh right, that happened." he groaned, taking hold of Bill's wrist and pulling his dead weight off him to sit up, stretching. Mason took a look down his body, seeing that the marks of last nights knife and marks the demon left were gone, seeming to heal overnight. 

He got up, stretching and cracking his neck before walking to the closet to find a change of clothes to get into for the day, finger-combing his hair into a somewhat decent shape as he looked through the closet. He heard from behind him "Damn, you do have a nice ass." he turned around, seeing Bill laying on his side, a sly grin on his face as he had his head supported on his hand. Mason scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning back to the closet "Whatever. It was mildly enjoyable." Bill chortled " _mildly_." he repeated, seeming to loosely believe that. He knew he rocked Mason's world, even if the stubborn brunette wouldn't say it. 

"You know, it's such a shame we can't do it again." Mason took out the clothes, setting them on the bed "I believe I made myself clear that this is a one-time thing." he put on his boxers, getting to his dress pants and then looping his belt on, having it done by second nature so he could look at Bill and speak "Yesterday was a simple fling to get me out of my improper headspace. And that is all that it will be." Bill's eyes narrowed to the male, seeming to feel insulted by such talk. Before Mason could get his shirt on, Bill had snatched it, making the brunette growl "Give that back, I need to get dressed." 

Bill hummed, chuckling "Nope. I think I'll put this on." Mason glared daggers at the blonde, gritting his teeth "God, you're so annoying. I'm going downstairs to get coffee." he turned and went to the door, not caring for a shirt, it was still early so it wasn't like anyone was going to see him. The demon watched him head to the door. As he grasped the knob he interjected "Oh- if you see your sister out there, try not to be mad at her. She cares about you and means well for yesterday."

Mason paused, looking over at Bill with a confused look. He was a bit mad at Mabel, but not as much as he would've been without the sex. Intercourse always oddly tamed him, made him more mellow and decent to people around him outside of the stage and fans. He leaned on the door, his hand still resting on the cool doorknob "And why do you say that?" he asked, looking a bit amused by the statement.

The demon gave his Chesire grin, shrugging "What can I say, if it wasn't for her, this wouldn't have happened." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason goes through the show interview and is bombarded with lots of invasive questions that only seem to piss him off in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be very dialogue-heavy

Mason was sitting in front of a mirror in a soft chair, some male putting different kinds of makeup all across his face to make sure the brutal stage lights wouldn't show any imperfections, he knew how they highlighted anything wrong. He sighed, having his eyes closed as Ford was nagging him on and on, what to say with certain questions or topics. He was told to crack a joke or two to make things less stiff and to keep a smile through it. Pacifica was also there, the talk show wanting to get a word in from her as well, but they would be going on separate times. Luckily, he was going first, so she was easily going to be able to follow the motions of whatever he said to be consistent. 

He opened his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror and scowling. The makeup was a bit darker than his pale complexion, making it so they had to put some on his neck to hide the fact the shade was off. His lips were glossed in soft pink, having a strong taste of cherries invading his tongue, his eyebrows just a bit penciled in. He had to close his eyes a second time for the makeup artist to put some rose water on his face to help set the makeup, a knock coming from the door with someone walking in "Mason, time to wire you." 

The brunette hummed, getting up and walking over, holding his arms out and allowing the woman to slip the voice piece under his shirt, clipping it to his collar and then setting the actual voice box on his hip, making sure it was hidden by his shirt as she adjusted it a bit, even running her hand across his chest. He scoffed to the touch, waiting for this to be done. Once she finished he lowered his arms, looking over at the other side of the room where his family and Bill remained, sitting on the couch as a commercial played before the program would begin. Mabel looked at him, giving a soft wave "Knock 'em dead. Just like the tent." she said, seeming to try and keep the mood light. He nodded, walking with the woman toward the backstage, waiting for his cue to go on. 

"Hello, welcome to Gravity Gossip, your number one show to talk about the latest details on any drama and gossip. I'm your host, Jimmy Star. Today, we delve into the recent drama between Mason Gleeful, the runner of the attraction known as the tent of telepathy during the summer fair with Pacifica Southeast, the daughter of the Southeasts who do massive work against pollution and run a recycling company. Just last night, on Pacifica 16th birthday, a video was released of Mason and Pacifica hand at hand, Mason seems to be her date for the party. They even ended up kissing during a dance and dealing with a harsh blow out from the male's twin, Mabel Gleeful. Though, to address this drama we have brought both Mason and Pacifica to address their status of a relationship. Now, let's bring in, Mason Gleeful." with a sigh, he walked out, giving a wave to the audience as they howled and cheered, giving his charming smile as the cameras followed his movement till he got to a seat, the chair was soft and yellow, completely bright and invasive to his eyes. 

Mason turned his attention to the host, giving his smile to them and saying in a cheery tone "It's very good to see you, Jimmy, I'm glad to be on the show." he relaxed back, folding one of his legs over the other and gazing at the male. He was middle-aged, having small wrinkles that had been ruthlessly covered in different creams and makeup to be shielded away from the brutal stage lights and cameras. His hair held light greys amidst the blonde locks, and his teeth were whitened extremely, seeming to be making their light source. He cleared his throat, sipping some water in a mug he had before relaxing back in his office chair, a desk blocking him away from the armchair Mason sat in "Very good to see you as well. Though, I'm surprised by your casual tone. Normally, people are fuming or nervous when they come to address the drama." Mason hummed, giving a soft shrug "I have nothing to worry about. I'm sure I can give any crystal confirmation on this situation." 

The male hummed "Well that's great, let's just straight to it then." he looked at some papers on his desk, his brown eyes gazing at some of the made questions "Now, it's been pretty spread around that you had kissed Pacifica Southeast. So how about we just get the elephant out of the room. Are you two seeing each other romantically?" Mason chuckled, shaking his head "Not at all. I was simply her date for her party as per her request as she holds adoration toward me. But I've made it very clear I don't share that mutual emotion and she understands. We've resolved a lot of this behind closed doors, but my agent figured clearing the air for the audience is the best thing to do to keep in good mind." Jimmy nodded along "That's a very smart agent. Now, I must ask, why did you kiss her if you don't share those feelings?" he hummed, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair "Well, It was a simple shared contact between people. Plus, you could consider it a birthday present if you prefer to dwell on it. People kiss, have sex and do stuff like that all the time with no attachments. I don't see how me simply sharing a romantic contact immediately makes us a couple. Plus, she is younger than me, practically by three years when I and my sisters birthday arrives in August. I wouldn't be comfortable going for someone who doesn't hold that legality of being a consenting adult." he explained, meeting gaze with Jimmy, he could see in the male's eyes, he wanted something juicy. 

"Have you ever been sexual with her?" Mason was sure that question wasn't on the list, and he scoffed "I just said I wouldn't be comfortable unless they were a consenting adult. I would never be sexual with Pacifica. Maybe a bit romantic depending on the context, but I would never have sex with her." he glanced across the room, seeing a rating chart going up. He looked back at Jim, who seemed to eye it just a bit before looking back at Mason. Jimmy hummed, nodding "Alright, that makes sense. Though, what context leading up to the kiss?" Mason pushed his hair back, leaning further back into his chair to get a bit more comfortable "I was very distraught with personal problems, she was a source of comfort and understanding, I wanted to thank her for opening her arms to allow me to speak about it. And before you ask, personal is the keyword there." Jimmy laughed, the crowd as well joined in on it. 

He waited for the next question, his fingers still tapping, wondering what the male was planning. He had to stay calm and collected, and with his energy back it was a bit easier to do so, not feeling so violently drained like before and vulnerable. The male eyed the list, seeming to try and find an interesting one "Well, I won't pry on that. But I would like to ask, what is your sexuality?" Mason paused, his lips pursing into a fine line, a clear confusion on his face. He scoffed in dismissal "Excuse me? I don't believe that question revolves around what this interview is actually for." he tried to change the subject, but the blonde seemed adamant on getting it out of him, a determination filling his aging features. 

"Well, I'm sure it's a question you get a lot. Many people are curious, it seems you lean towards women, but It's never been confirmed." Mason started to feel just a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't feel an emotional attachment to anything, how exactly was he supposed to have a sexuality if he couldn't gain an emotional attachment? So, to answer the question, he figured in the sense of getting intimate, not on the emotions that were supposed to be there. He cleared his throat "Well, I suppose bisexual. I can lean towards men or women if you are that curious. Though, I don't see what it has to do with the Pacifica drama." he cursed himself mentally, having a feeling building in his gut that this interview was going to shift about the actual drama to going into Mason's personal affairs. And he thought correctly. 

"Interesting, interesting. What is your type in that sense?"   
"I'd prefer to get back to the questions on clearing the matter of I and Pacifica. I want to finish those off before you go prodding into my intimate life, which isn't anyone's business." 

Jim scoffed, seeming a bit annoyed by the comment to Mason. He looked at the paper "Alright. What would you have to say towards your sisters blow out?" Mason hummed, thinking for a moment before saying "Although at the time it did upset me for losing that moment of confiding in Pacifica, I'm glad she broke it off. It could have progressed into something ugly, and it was better that it be ended off. Sure, I don't agree with how abrupt it was, but that's just my sister for you. She's very blunt to say the least, as am I." the male nodded, seeming just a bit disinterested now they were getting off Mason's sexuality train. When the male glanced at the view chart, he seemed to look a shocked, and quickly was trying to think of a way to spice it up. 

"I know you wouldn't prefer for us to get back on the case of your interests, but I am genuinely curious. What would your type be?" Yeah, this was just annoying him. He was aware that shows like this loved to butt into unimportant shit, and it only made him want to strangle or stab the man behind the desk. He sighed, shaking his head "Blonde, tattoos, height doesn't matter too much for me with my bisexuality, and I like to have someone I can joke with and overall conversationalist." it was weird, did he just describe both Bill and Pacifica? Pacifica didn't have tattoos, but she was a conversationalist and did make quite a lot of jokes with him. And Bill fit the tattoos and blonde, but just annoyed him more than anything. 

The blonde seemed ever more interested "I'm blonde, don't hit on me." he joked, and the crowd burst into laughter. He simply chuckled 'hell no' he thought, mentally screaming to want to get away from this frankly intruding interview. Though he remained settled in his seat, just waiting for the timer to run out for the commercial so it would be Pacifica's turn. When the laughter died down the questions continued "So, how is your sex life?" 

Okay, Mason could handle questions on his sexuality, what he was into, and crap like that. But his sex life? That was quite out of place. His face showed shock, and he raised a brow, giving a soft laugh "Well, I am a human. I have my needs that I get fulfilled. I don't hit on my fans though." "But you're so popular around town, isn't everyone technically a fan?" the brunette settled his drumming fingers, now gripping the fabric of the chair "Well, I suppose that's true. But I am fairly picky, I don't just go around doing whom I please. And I also don't like talking about this since the media does not need to know what I have under my belt." 

"I don't see the issue with the simple questions, Mason. I mean, you do have some obsessive fans, who might be quite curious."   
"Feed the fire and you get burned, Jim. If I go in-depth about all my sexual whims and works then It'll only increase that side of the obsession toward me. I deal with a lot as it is, between being bombarded with fans for autographs and photos, people wanting to kiss me. I even had someone lick my face once, which was quite disgusting. Of course, I love and care for my supporters, but I feel like there is a line that always needs to be drawn when it comes to idolizing."   
"What would your line be then?"   
"Normally when celebrities come into massive popularity, the masses forget their human." 'I'm not exactly human, to begin with, but that isn't a question on your stupid paper': "People tend to treat them as though they are gods of the earth, and if they can manage to get that touch, that signed paper, or even that romantic contact, it'll make them popular. I don't mind autographs and photos, I love to see them online and see peoples excitement and joy to it. Though, I draw a line when it comes to invading my personal space of what I'm willing to do. And sexual and romantic things do not go on that list of things I'm willing to do." 

Another laugh left the blonde, and he had a smile on his face "Thank you for your side, Mason. As this commercial plays, we will get Pacifica Southeast onto the stage to tell her side." "Pleasure to be on, Jim." 

When the commercial played he got up, going backstage and getting the microphone removed from him. He was seething with anger, no interviewer he had ever asked him about sexual stuff of all things. "Damn drama networks," he mumbled, getting a paper cup of water and gulping it down, tossing it out after and going and wiping his face clean of the makeup still on it with a wipe. He growled, going back to where his family was, Stan giving him a thumbs up "Nice job, Dipper." he nodded, sighing and looking at Bill, he looked contemplative, and equally seething from all the comments said and prodding at the brunette. He shook his head, going to gather his stuff to get ready to go from this dreadful place. Stan and Ford stood up "Ford and I are gonna go get the car. I'm starving and I think there should be something to munch on the snack compartment." he nodded "Sounds good. I'm almost done gathering my stuff. I just need to find my phone." the elder twins walked out, letting Mason continue to search for his phone. 

Mabel walked over to her sibling, having a worried look on her face "Uh, Mason, you doing okay?" he looked at her through the mirror, seeing the look of guilt spilling from her eyes 'What is her deal? Anytime she looks at me she looks like she's kicked a dog.' he huffed, looking over his shoulder at her "Yes, I am completely fine sister." he answered flatly, clearly unamused by Mabels showing guilt. She rubbed the back of her head "That's good. You seem a bit upset after the interview." he scoffed, turning back to shuffling about for his phone "Well, I am. But I'd prefer to dwell on it when we've left. Go outside, I can find my phone on my own." she seemed hesitant to listen, pursing her lips and fidgeting, but before Mason had to repeat himself she walked out quickly, not wanting to piss him off further. 

The brunette sighed, still looking around "Where the fuck is my phone?" he growled out. He had to leave it behind so it wouldn't mess with the mic, and now it was nowhere in sight. He checked his bag for the third time already, scouring about in any nook and cranny he could've possibly missed to not see it. As he was preoccupied in his search, he soon felt a body press behind him. He yelped, looking up at the mirror and seeing Bill, who laid their head on his shoulder "I found your phone." he hummed, handing it to Mason. The brunette took it, noticing his lock screen was changed to a picture of the demon. He scoffed "Now I have to burn this." Bill glared at him, wrapping his arms around his waist "I think it's an improvement, Pineneedle. No need to be so salty." Mason cocked a brow, quite confused by the romantic ministrations from the male. He set his phone in his bag, zipping it up. 

"We need to head out. Ford and Stan are impatient." though, even with trying to move free, Bill didn't pry his arms away. Mason growled, looking over at him "The hell is your problem?" the demon smirked, placing a light kiss on Mason's neck "Oh nothing, you just smell like ash again." the brunette cocked his brow further at the comment "Okay?" he took notice of the eyes of the blonde being cobalt instead of amber, which was strange to him, to say the least. Bill purred, nuzzling closer and kissing more places of Mason's neck "And it makes me want you." he whispered lowly. Mason tensed up, growling "One-time thing." he reminded, managing to pry the hands of the demon off his body "Let's just get going. I can't stand being in here, so many dramatic people." he walked past Bill, going towards the door swiftly. 

Bill watched him walk, chuckling "Can't stand to be around your people, huh?" he said, giggling before following behind Mason like a predator stalking prey. He knew it was crazy, but ever since he got those endorphins of beautiful ash in his head, it was driving him crazy to even get a whiff of it, and he needed more of it. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the media has finally calmed down from the stunt at the party, Dipper can use his new array of weapons to use on the crowd's masses, feeding his desires of murder after so much stress. Though, Bill can't help for his new obsession of the ash Mason forms when using magic and needs to sate his own needs as well with the male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic violence is in this chapter along with smut at the end. Things are only gonna get more fucked up from here. 
> 
> Kinks: Demon modification, blood kink, on the floor, blowjob, deep throating/face fucking, doggy style, marking, light degrading, masochism/sadism, denied release, hair pulling, olfactophilia(I only recently googled this from curiosity if it was a thing. it's a kink for bodily produced smells, and we all know who that comes from-)

Mason was straightening his coat that rested across his shoulders, humming a quiet tune as he stood in front of a full-length mirror, ensuring he looked perfect. Bill was lounging about "You seem excited to get back to work." the blonde commented, making the brunette scoff "And there you go ruining my mood." Bill laughed "I just talked." Mason looked over his shoulder "Exactly my point." Bill scowled "You wound me, Firefly." he went back to playing on Masons around, dicking around with it, prank calling people, using up Ford's credit card to buy different games. Mason huffed, shaking his head before going over his appearance again. He was content to be going back to the tent of telepathy, it had been practically a week since he had walked across those beautiful mahogany floors, listened to peoples awe to his wonders, had seen the dead looks of corpses. God, he missed it. When the fair was over he always wished to be back on the set, and now having to stay away from it due to Ford and Stan not thinking it wise till the media died down, well it was going to drive him insane. He already wasn't doing shows because of his parents, then this crap happened and he had to stay away longer than he'd prefer. 

After the interview, people were a bit fired up at him for being secretive towards his sexuality. But after some modeling, talking with Pacifica in public, and other services, he was back in the good graces of all, the news dying off just as quick as it had started. Though, the only positive he saw about splitting away is that today was a Saturday, meaning he was allowed to follow his pattern of calling for audience participation. God, he craved it. To see the dead look, smell the blood in the air before the wounds would show on the person's body thanks to his magic, watching them convulse and practically combust as lovely crimson drips and spreads across the floors, whether it be the grass or mahogany wood floors that layered and made up the stage. He was itching to see it again, to perform the stunts, to let every ministration that he obsessed over on it to finally happen. He was desperate for it, missing those feelings that happened and rushed through his head in exhilaration. 

He pushed back his hair, looking at his birthmark to ensure his face was clean of everything before dropping it "Let's go." the demon nodded, getting up and walking beside Mason mindlessly, playing some clicker game and vigorously tapping Mason's screen to achieve whatever he needed to get. He sighed, finding that sound quite annoying but letting it continue, at least it meant that Bill was quiet. Over the few days where the brunette wasn't at work, Bill was constantly at his side. And it was quite weird, he would drop flirts and lewd touches, slightly drawing Mason in before just dismissing it with a subtle wink or joke. It agitated him to no ends, seeing that Bill was trying to get him to have sex again. Though, Mason had to stand his ground, once was enough, and it wasn't like he was going to get that crazily overwhelmed again. 

The two of them made it to the fair, deciding to take a walk instead of driving, Mabel standing between Bill and Mason. Mason didn't pay it too much mind, having small talk with Mabel and looking around, the two were stopped at times to sign an autograph or take a picture, which they obliged sweetly. They needed the publicity afterall, to help with the transition of going back to normal and letting those days of drama be forgotten to the town, they needed to be a bit more in the public eye and show themselves to be the good fortuned stars that the naive town believed. 

Once Mason had stepped past the guard, them being ready for when the showtime would start and would start giving tickets, he couldn't help but stare in awe. It was just as he remembered and left it, the navy blue tent inside was deep and looked like the depths of the ocean, the velvet chairs still so perfectly clean and set up, soft to the touch. The poles that held long strips of lights across it, that would gleam when the time was right for Mason to use his powers without notice. He looked upon his gem, the stage. He walked over, slowly walking up the steps, letting a happy sigh out to hearing not a single creak come from the fresh wood, being recently cleaned and spotless. He treated this place like a child since it was his biggest escape. Where he would mold reality to his own accord, use his abilities to the unaware town and allow himself to be like the mayor. This place was sacred to him, as it was the place where he had no limitations, where the world didn't limit him, and it appeased to his sociopathic tendencies of allowing him to strike. 

He walked behind the stage, seeing the lineup of new things. He almost forgot that he had gotten the new orders, each thing fresh, sharp, and ready to see the lovely blood bath he would make. Mason hummed, walking around and looking at each thing, figuring out what he wanted to use. It had to be a bit modest and less bold, just to not raise suspicion to his return. He settled on the dagger headbox, sawing in half box, and the iron maiden. He figured he could do two participants instead of one because he was desperately needed to be satiated of his undying thirst for blood. Sure, having sex with Bill helped a lot, but nothing filled the void quite like this. Plus, he was planning on having Mabel in the iron maiden, not another person. 

After telling Stanley what items to take out, they agreed and people began to file in, Bill taking his normal seat in the back, leaned back and relaxing in the seat, enjoying the velvet under him. He watched as people entered with clear joy the shows were back on, some people whispering and talking as they took their seats. He figured that the twins were gone from it for a whole week would make many of the people who were always on their side and not of the media quite ecstatic to see them back. He heard some people trying to start a few rumors, but for the most part, it stayed oddly quaint. He sighed, looking around and spotting a few faces from before, he didn't know the names, he just knew of many of the regulars from attending shows. 

As usual, it didn't take long for people to fill the seats, a new load of cash being counted by the guard as he took his cut, being told by Ford that he may have to stay a little longer to do some cleaning up, so he normally took a bit of a bonus for having to deal with the twins slaughters. The lights turned on, stage and all and Mabel walked out, having a bigger smile than normal. She was as glad as Mason to be back, missing having the audience on her, being worried and concerned when she would end up perfectly fine. She thought of this as crying wolf but never being caught to be falsified, as the stunts and acts are meant to gauge reaction and show a sense of illusion. 

"Welcome one, welcome all! I am Mabel Gleeful, a pleasure to see you all. We are so glad to be back for our entertainment. I and my brother are aware of the drama that happened this week, but we want to reassure you once and for all that it is all resolved. We are humbled by everyone's excitement to return to the tent of telepathy." people clapped, and she hummed, smiling wider "Now, my dear brother decided since it is not only a Saturday, and we have just returned after so long of depriving you of his wonders, that we shall call on audience participation." Many got excited by this, and Bill just knowingly smirked, the people in the room of what kind of contract they signed with their joy, written in the brunettes favorite ink, their blood. 

She pushed back her bangs, stepping to the side "Speaking of my brother, let's bring the man of the hour out! Introducing, Mason Gleeful!" the curtains were drawn back, exposing Mason to the audience, blaring lights, clapping of joy, everything that made this so perfect. He sighed, looking just a bit lovestruck by the nostalgic sight before him, giving a bow before standing straight. Mabel stood beside her brother, letting him explain the trick "My sister will start on our first trick, then I'll call on our participants. Today, we will bring back a very old one, a classic even for the ones who watched us when we were 17. Which is, the iron maiden." Stan rolled the big box out, it was taller than the other boxes they owned, a dark metal making up the body of it and having thick screws to hold it all together. Mabel went it over to it once set down, opening it to reveal the large spikes that were on layering the inner walls. Mason hummed, seeing the fresh spikes, all sharp and waxed to perfection. He continued his explanation "My sister shall be put inside the box, and I will slam the door shut on her. There is a lock which will compress the door closer to her body. The door will stay locked until I have picked my participant and have explained the next trick." 

Worried glances and looks filled the audience, a bit nervous for how long it would take Mason to do all of that. Plus, he normally didn't take so much spotlight or explaining time. He normally seemed to enjoy performing the tricks, not being in peoples main sights. Bill had noticed the change in attitude, grinning a bit and winking at the brunette, finding it completely daunting, and as though Mason was changing his approach just a bit in his moment of bloodlust. 

Mabel stepped inside, standing completely still as he closed the door on her, doing the lock, air exiting the edges to compress and push down on her body. He used a bit of his magic, enough to keep her perfectly well but not enough to make his birthmark glow, his eyes gaining light tint. He sighed, putting his arms behind his back as the next item was rolled in "This is the dagger headbox, one I will call a participant on. Whoever comes up shall put their head in the box, I will plunge several daggers in different areas, there is a small door in the front that I will open to show that their head is gone but their body is still out. Once I have removed the daggers, they shall take their head out, unscathed and safe." many people raised their hands, the glee the twins were radiating making a lot of people willing to be the guinea pig for the stunt. He called on a woman, she had a blonde bob cut, green eyes, and a small mole on her cheek. She walked on stage, standing beside the dagger headbox, clearly excited from how much she shifted about. 

"Now, let's go check on my dear sister." it had been a solid two minutes to explain and pick the person. He walked over, unlocking the door, turned away so he could use his full magic, fully ensuring that Mabel wouldn't have a single mark on her. He opened the door, the twin walking out, smiling and bowing, completely fine. People clapped in praise, quite impressed. There were a few punctures on her clothing, but nothing that showed she was physically harmed by it. Mabel went to the participant, helping them get situated as Mason picked up one of the fresh daggers, watching it show his reflection from how shined it was. He hummed, looking over to see the girl now situated in the place. He walked over, Mabel picking up one of the daggers to hand to him when he stuck the first one in. She could tell he was ecstatic to get this needed energy out after a hellish time with press and family, so she decided to not be angry he took some spotlight, actually glad by it. It meant her brother would revert to himself after getting this euphoric fill of death that would waft the air. 

He plunged the dagger in, clean and neat as ever. He took the next one, sliding that one next. People watched, quite terrified of what was going to happen. Bill hummed, taking a deep breath and getting that intoxicating smell all over again, the burning ash. He didn't know what made it so addicting, but it just washes. It smelled as though the world was oddly being cleansed, taken to a restart with non-existent flames. It was a smell he got addicted to the moment he watched the shows, and now knowing what kind of power it held, how much stronger it could be, it drove him crazy. He watched with intent as all the daggers were lodged in the woman's skull, Mason wasn't facing the people though, so he could use his magic he presumed to make sure she looked alive when she wasn't. 

The male twin seemed to give his sister a look, making her nod and open the doors, taking forward and switching who people would focus on for the sake of safety. It showed the knives but no head, thanks to Mason using his magic. People were surprised, and Mabel closed the doors, her brother taking each weapon out, still clean as ever, shining and looking at his face again in the now sullied weapon before setting it down. Once finished he let Mabel help the women out, still using his abilities to make her move like she was alive, and yet her eyes were still dull, no longer holding the light of life. But even then, people gobbled it up, cheering and screaming, throwing flowers and money as they did to show their jovial nature. Out of all the times Bill had been here, he never saw the audience so overjoyed, so keen on everything. It seemed that this town was truly obsessed with the twins, and going without their smiles and tricks seemed to deprive them of the tourist attraction that made the place so special. 

She walked back to her seat, staring off forward at them. Mason hummed, taking a deep breath and watching as his uncle dragged off the used items, taking out the next one with to saw someone in half. He was going to let Mabel handle this one, knowing to lower his needs of attention before he got too caught up in the moment. He preoccupied himself with looking over the saw, seeming to the audience that he was checking if it was sharp enough. Mabel hummed, watching her sibling to ensure he was all well to continue, getting a little worried with how keen the audience was they would see what they shouldn't. Though, Bill wouldn't have that, he let his eyes turn cobalt to the energy Mason produced, using magic to hide the features that were normally proudly presented when he used the abilities, basically taking away the glow. 

Mason automatically felt the new magic that was being used on him, turning around from the saw and holding it, meeting Bills gaze as he just winked at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, just giving a fake smile "The next trick is a classic to dangerous tricks. A person shall lay in the box, the top closing on them, and the saw will run across their body, splitting them apart. Then, they will be put back together and stand perfectly fine." as before, everyone was bursting in excitement to be the one called, and Mason settled on a man this time. He had orange hair and soft brown eyes, looking sweet. Sometimes Mason had certain people to call, but today he was going random, not caring of whose life was to be lost, just that it happened. 

Once again, Mabel helped the participant situated in the contraption. Whilst she worked on him he muttered a spell under his breath, basically taking away the males ability to speak or move his face, turning him into a frozen porcelain doll for the brunette to manipulate during this. Once he was settled, he walked over, the elongated saw starting at the top. Mabel took grasp of the other hand, the two of the two needing to work together to do this. Slowly, they moved it down, cutting through the male. He made the male look uncomfortable, but not like screaming or anything in agony to being ripped in half. It was odd, to not have to be so cunning to hide his galaxy given birthmark to hide his powers since Bill was already doing that for him. He found it strange, why was he helping him? He decided not to delve in those thoughts, focusing specifically on cutting the male in half, hearing soft squelches to the innards being torn through, but no blood insight that showed to be spilled. T

They soon finished, taking the blade up and it being as clean as a whistle. Mabel pulled the male apart, showing the censor bar there was, but still pulling him apart. People gazed, half horrified if he was okay and amazed. They put it back together, and Mabel opened the top, helping the male out as he stood perfectly fine, the crowd going wild, and unaware of the genocide that had taken place before them. 

The time seemed to go by so quick, and people were already hearing the twins signature exit before walking out, many gossiping about how awesome and alternative today's show was, Bill and the corpses still there. Bill got up, walking to the twin's side as Mason took a deep breath, letting his magic dissipate out, watching the girl first closely. 

She began to convulse, her head mainly being the thing thrashing as big gashes from the dagger ripped open her skull, blood dripping from her mouth as she slumped in her chair, the blood dripping down her body, soaking her already orange hair in the crimson as it ran, dripping down into her clothes as well, her eyes wide open in a look of excitement, forever painted that way. Mason grinned, taking a deep breath to the fresh smell, he reached forward, letting his fingers lightly gloss over the hot essence that leaked out compared to the slowly cooling body.

He turned his attention to the male who had been sawed in half, making him stand before taking the magic off him. He stood completely still at first, not even convulsing and moving before a bloody line was made across his torso, disgusting squelching filling the air as the innards finally were being freed from a stuck state, tearing apart and retracting from each other. Blood dripped and doused down his blue jeans, and Mason watched with immense satisfaction as they fell to the floor, the two halves that once were together falling away from each other, the entralls now leaking out in the middle with other important bits, like kidneys and livers. Instead of the look of excitement forever painted on the girls face, his face morphed to how he truly felt in that moment of agony. His eyes were wide in horror, mouth gaped to the pain in presumed to let out screams that died in his throat to the silence curse. Mason hummed, his shoulders slouching, closing his eyes and savoring the scent, the emotions that may have leaked through, the death that lingered in the air. 

Mabel felt sick to her stomach but in a good way. She got off the same way her brother did whilst doing this, a satisfaction, a void that never got filled by others and only the sight of death to fill that gap. It wasn't sexual in any way, just satisfaction that came to see the results of the damage they inflicted. Though, Mason never had done it so gruesomely. Sure, they'd done the dagger headbox but never cutting someone in half. It almost made her want to shiver to see all the insides that spilled and leaked, coating the grass in fresh red juices. 

The guard watched, a bit shocked. He took a bit extra cash, claiming it was only fair for making it more bits to clean up. Stan grumbled, but allowed it "Just take the not cut in half one to Ford's office." Ford normally ran crazy experiments on the victims when they came about, the ones that were mostly intact that is. It was why the twins didn't normally see much of him since he was always in his hidden lab conducting his studies, leaving only for niceties or if they had a guest, or if it was really important for him to be there. Aside from that, he preferred to be alone with the corpses they brought along, doing what he required to unlock and discover what was considered inhumane in a normal lab. 

Bill was standing closer to Mason, the vital juices that leaked from the people and ash that was sent off him were driving Bill mad into a mix of lust and need. He felt his growing nails digging into his palms from squeezing his fists. He needed the brunette, he was going to go off the charts if he didn't get him. 

* * *

The demon honestly had no clue how he survived walking back with Mason and Mabel to the estate. It felt like the walk lasted forever, his knees felt like jello from wanting to give up and let his true form seep back out. Though, he had to restrain himself and wait for them to get back, figuring the brunette would not be okay with doing anything of that nature outside of the bedroom. It was a bit difficult once they got inside the air-conditioned mansion not to just jump the male there, his teeth began to get sharper, digging into the male's gums and making him taste the iron within his demonic blood. 

Waves of relief finally were sent through him when Mason and he were able to go to the brunette's room. The sociopath seemed calm like a gap had been filled in him mentally to the Gorey imagery he was able to acquire. He pulled off his cloak, setting it on a coat hanger before stretching "Damn, I missed doing that so much." he commented, walking towards his closet to get a change of clothes on to do some reading. Bill couldn't stand it though, now being alone with the brunette, he could do what he pleased. 

Within seconds it seemed, the blonde had grabbed Mason, turning him around and roughly connecting their mouths as he shoved the male's back against a wall firmly, pressing his frame to the smaller's to keep him in place. Mason was in shock, completely caught off guard to the sudden rough motions, feeling as Bill had already slinked his tongue into his mouth, already exploring every inch possible of the cavern. Mason groaned, his head lulling back to lean back against the wall, his hands grasping at Bill's shirt desperately, practically pawing at it for more contact. Any of the advances Bill had made over the few days were light and just to poke fun at the male, but this was rough, passionate, needy and tense. 

Soon enough they did pull apart, Mason gasping for air, still a bit taken aback from the actions as he gazed up at the demon, seeing that his demonic features filled in. From his eyes practically glimmering in cobalt with the little dazzles of gold to the claws and the darkness that traveled up his sun-kissed arms. Bill took grasp of Masons' chin, whispering in a gurtle voice "I need you right now, you're smell, that blood, it's driving me insane." Mason growled, his face was warmed into a soft pink color "I said-" before he could even get the first part of the statement out, his jaw had fallen slack, his vision going blank white in a matter of seconds before regaining some sense of where he was. Bill had ground his knee into Mason's crotch, causing that ever-flowing electricity of jittery shocks to consume him once again. His body shuddered, going across him in a jerky motion as he looked met Bill's gaze, having a grin "Hush up already. I know you want this too, I checked your dreams." and of course Mason couldn't even ask about that before Bill had knocked him down onto his knees, making him yelp in some surprise to suddenly being at a lower level. 

He watched as the male was unbuckling his pants "Since I gave you a blowjob last time, I think we can agree I can get a turn." he hummed. Mason's face fell into deeper into the array of color filling it. He wasn't used to being on his knees for anyone at all, they were always the ones kneeling for him, not the other way around. It felt almost degrading to be down there, at the mercy of a demon who lusted after him for his own demonic like energy. And yet, the situation only seemed to urge him forward in doing it oddly enough, driving him into a maddening lust of finding the sensual voice seducing. 

'Christ, the hell is wrong with me?' he thought, feeling a bit of confliction between the urges of the blood rushing into his pants and telling Bill to fuck off. Though he was rendered into still into his silence when the male's cock was finally pulled out, he stared at it, licking his dried lips subconsciously. He seemed almost dazed out to having the flesh so close to him. He soon felt the males nimble fingers lacing into his hair, slowly pulling him and leading him forward, and Mason simply parted his lips to take in the hardened member. 

"Aaah~ Shit." Bill murmured, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them, watching Mason's mouth so complicity taking in his size, watching the plush lips that always seemed stained in red liquor stretch to accommodate his thickness. He sunk until he could feel the tip hit the back of his throat, and even then there was still a few more inches to take in that he wasn't sure if he would bother trying on. He gripped Bills hips, his hands shaking a bit as he sat pretty still to adjust the strange sensation of doing this on another person, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth from how inexperienced he was. The pressure on his tongue from Bill filling his mouth was quite strange, feeling the veins that ranged between the hard-on. He slowly began to move, hoping somewhat that his years of getting a blowjob might help him figure out what the hell he was doing, thinking back on them, he figured a few important things out, speed, tightening his lips, and how far he could go were normally key on this kind of stuff. He was sure if he tried he could take Bill all the way, considering there wasn't a gag reflex or pain to stop him from deep throating, but it may be uncomfortable at the very least. He tightened his lips around the expansive space, the saliva from when he would push back up and swallow back what he had coated his lips lightly as he started to get a light rhythm for it, his dull nails digging into Bills sides just a bit to keep steady, his knees feeling just a bit rigid on the hard floors. 

Bill was groaning out, completely caught in euphoria from this. He could tell that Mason was not practiced in this regard, but damn did it feel amazing. The male's tongue seemed to naturally press into the curves and right places, even if just simply resting and not moving, it felt like it was pressing up in all the right places. His lips were squeezing tightly around his circumference, and he kept his hand tightly in Mason's hair to guide him to go a bit faster, his long nails scratching lightly against his scalp very lightly, mostly being blocked off from the thick curls of hair that formed from the male bellow him beginning to sweat. It was hard to stay so still for the brunette when all he wanted to do was push in what Mason wasn't taking in, to grip his hair with no mercy and let his body go rigid as he fucked his mouth, listening to little whines that would most likely escape the arrogant male. Though he was getting a bit close too quick for his liking, probably because he hadn't had a blowjob in years, and Mason was starting to let out those odd endorphins again of that husky ash that even drove the blonde to this point. 

When he felt Mason pop off he quickly looked down "Hey, I gave you more time." he growled, but paused his anger, noticing that Mason was staring at the tip of the demons length, a small drop of precum on it. It seemed he got a taste of it, and retracted from surprise. The brunette paused, before letting his tongue fall from his mouth, slowly licking it up, shuddering to the new taste before taking Bill back in to continue what he was doing. The demon was in awestruck, seeing such a sight made his blood rush across his body in a quick sweep, and he quickly pushed himself further, making Mason hit his head back against the wall and groaned, looking up at Bill as his hands gripped into the hair tightly, his hips ricocheting roughly as he began to feed into his desire of pushing himself further.

As the brunette suspected, there was no pain, and no gag reflex to make any tears come to his eyes as the large length squeezed down his throat, a simple odd feeling from the briefly blocked airway when the males dick shoved in being the only complaint he had about it. The sensations were odd for sure, but enjoyable, making him hum and groan around the length, sending soft vibrations to it and only making Bill hurry his pace to try and get off. Anytime the male retracted enough, he took a deep inhale through his nose, and then relaxed it the next time, repeating it and taking in the scent of sweat and pubic hair from his nose brushing against the base. He could tell that Bill was getting close, between getting more of the precum taste on his tongue to how desperate he seemed to finish off. Quickly, he managed to use some magic and push Bill back, making him stumble a bit and growl, the two of them panting. Mason was still on the floor, wiping his drool with the back of his arm and panting helplessly, his throat adjusting to no longer having the pressed intrusion in it. 

Bill growled, looking upset to be denied his release "The fuck?" Mason chuckled, licking his lips to salivate them just a bit, parts around not getting the retracted spit from when he was moving his head on the length. He stated slyly "You may have given me a blowjob, but you didn't let me finish with it either." Bill grunted, but grinned, seeming to like the challenge Mason was giving off as per normal. He walked over, taking grasp of his hair and pulling him up, Mason the following lead to the action and slowly standing up, his knees bent forward and mostly letting Bill holding him by the locks and the feeling of the fibers being yanked on sending tingles across his scalp. Bill kissed him, this one being more passionate and needy but less rough. When they pulled apart, he murmured "Dirty dog." before taking hold of the brunette, setting him to lay on the floor before climbing over him, continuing to kiss him more. 

Mason was a bit surprised at Bill, the bed was like less than three feet away from them, and yet he chose the floor over it. But now, he honestly didn't care where he got fucked, just as long as it happened. His erection was practically digging against the boxers and pants he still had on, and the pressure in that area was driving him further into the lust Bill was already equally lost in. He soon pulled away, looking at Mason's lips as they were becoming swollen from the just moments ago actions. He went and tilted his head, beginning to layer his neck in hickeys, bites, just anything he wanted to see once again on Mason's neck. He listened to the small gasps and puffs for air he let out, along with the small moans and hums that followed closely behind. There were times were he bit quite harshly, tasting the iron on his tongue of Mason's blood and lapping it up like a thirsty dog to water, groaning when it filled his sense of taste and smell. 

He progressively moved lower down his body, leaving more marks on his chest, torso, navel, stripping down his clothes the further he went down the snow-white skin. Once he got to Mason's legs, taking off his pants and boxers to finally free his erection, he flipped the male, making the brunette jolt and have to catch himself on his hands and knees "Bill-" "Stay still." he said firmly, gripping at the males hips, his fingers curling around the sticking out hip bones as he made marks across the backs of his thighs, even going to the inner parts very slowly. Mason bit his lower lip, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut, the skin around there being a bit more sensitive since he was quite close to brushing up on his cock. After sufficiently marking the area as he wanted to the first time. He then pulled away "I'm going to fuck you like this." he said, having a grin on his tanned face. 

The brunette gulped, feeling another wave of slight degradation from being in this position. It was entirely new to be like this for anyone, so it was new and weird to be in such a compromising place for someone who holds their head so high. Though he supposed it worked better than being on his back, that would just make him back keep slamming back into the hard floors, which would not feel nice at all. Like this, he could anchor himself a bit more too, so there were some advantages to this. 

Bill rubbed his length against the male, knowing he didn't feel pain so it wasn't exactly a requirement he always has to stretch him. Plus, with his claws out he could rip him open on accident. He was practically lubed up to the males saliva, simply smearing it about and watching the frame bellow him shudder before shoving in with an easy movement, once again getting that suffocating feeling again around his member from being inside the brunette "F-Fuck." he murmured breathlessly, listening to Mason let out his large, exasperated cry from surprise of how rough Bill seemed to push in. 

He kept his grip on the male's hips, leaning over him a bit as he began to thrust, too needy to go slow at all, and simply beginning to ram the male down into the floor. Mason kept crying out, drool dripping a bit down his chin as he desperately clawed at the floor for something to keep him a bit more steady, his body practically moving in time with Bills from the rough movement, only helping himself get impaled by the cock. He arched his back a bit, feeling as Bill laced his hand in his hair again to yank at to sort of help him with moving around, Mason whining and crying out. 

"AaAh! HAh!~ B-BiLL! S-sShhhhii-haaa-tihit~!" he moaned out, his mind turning into a lustful, ecstasy filled mush as he let the demon do his rough motions, soon feeling the male's chest pressing down on his arched back, his head pressing down into his shoulder as the blonde seemed to be working to press harder and hit his prostate, angling his movements a bit in the hopes to find that bundle of nerves like he had before. Bill seemed to go off of some deep end, completely found restless to the endorphins and magic from earlier, and he had no clue why or how. It didn't bother him this much before, and yet now it seemed to be a drug he couldn't get enough of, like laughing gas at a clinic, you start fine, but then as the exposure only gets higher you slowly are being raised into a cloud nine of jumbled need to laugh- in this case, fuck Mason Gleeful senseless. 

Bill's nails were digging into the skin around his hips, making a few drops of blood drip down as he kept going, his fingers pressing hard enough to surely leave brief bruises that would heal once Mason went to sleep to let his body regenerate from the animalistic hunger the demon seemed to desperate to quench. Mason felt himself getting closer to his edge, between the relentless pounding in his prostate, to the rough tugs that would occasionally yank at his lush hair, he was getting close quick. Hell, he didn't even need to be touched to start getting to his limit, his length bobbing as it was and lightly hitting his stomach at times from the rough motions.

He cried out, finally releasing when Bill had sunken his teeth into his shoulder, taking in more of his blood and shooting sparks of Masons needed masochism to make him hit his tumbling edge. He had come all over his chest, the sperm dripping down on the floor as his length already was going back to normal, the tip dripping and slightly making more of a mess as Bill kept going, trying to hit his end. Mason could barely process it, black spots coming into his vision from almost wanting to blackout from the ecstasy of this all, but he managed to stay stable and not to pass out, despite how much his muscles screamed to go and get some sleep and recharge his energy and let the minor uncomfortableness in his throat, knees, and palms to fade off into the day. 

Luckily, the demon didn't need much more, and after a few more rough movements, had sheathed himself fully, releasing his load deep into the brunette. Mason shuddered, the front part of his body falling weak, his arms turning to jello practically as he slowly dropped, keeping his ass in the air to let Bill finish off, feeling the light movements he was doing to get done before fulling pulling out. He reveled in the sight of the marked-up skin, seeing his release slightly dripping out the male and the secreted release that still messily was dripping from his stomach and onto the floor. 

Though, he knew that Mason was probably beyond exhausted. He scooped the male up, looking into his dazed expression as he set him on the soft bed, rolling on next to him and tossing the blanket over them to shield their nude frames. This time, he didn't let the male just turn away and doze off, he took the brunette and pulled him close, playing with the sweaty, curly, mocha locks of hair. Mason let a groan out, shifting to go and leave the hold, but it was oddly comforting, and the soothing ministrations on his scalp were only easing him quicker to get some sleep, his body needing it to regenerate. He probably wouldn't sleep long, but he still needed it. So, in defeat, he slowly closed his icy blue gaze, pressing closer to the warm, tan skin beside him and falling asleep, his erratic breathing evening out as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is hitting a constant dead-end on finding who sent Bill to Mason, so she goes to a certain albino mystery hunter for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hopefully, this sates some people for a bit, smut will probably be published in the next chapter to say sorry for not posting in eternity, lol.

Mabel couldn't believe she was doing this, standing affront the beat down little Mystery shack that was near the desolate, poor side of town. She fumbled with her sunglasses and head covering to hide more of her features, not wanting to be recognized by anyone around here. Around the shack was so beat down, with even a part of the sign broken atop the roof. She hated being on this side of the town, where everything was pretty crap. The road held cracks and potholes all over it, the places were cheap and were pretty worn and old compared to the lavish suburbia she lived in with her twin. She was only here for her twin. She was hitting dead end constantly with her search to find who had employed Bill to come and get to her sibling. All she knew was that she had to find them, and she had already wasted two goddamn weeks on dead ends! She was getting desperate at this point, she needed help, badly. The more days passed the more Mason seemed to want to be close to the demon, got wrapped around his finger, was more adamant to lead them off to his bedroom to get jumped at. He was actually... _enjoying_ Bills presence, seeming less annoyed at him than normal. She tried talking to him a few times, telling him to stay away from Bill, that he was dangerous, but he already seemed too far gone. He said he had everything under control, and couldn't even seem to realize he was being played. 

She walked up the rickety ages-old steps, listening to them loudly protest under her weight. She made it to the door, where an old mat stood, it use to have bright flowers on it with a light green background, now being reduced to a dirty layered muck that hadn't been touched aside from feet for years. She shuddered, before looking up to the oak door and giving a firm knock. She waited a few seconds, shoving her hands into the jacket pockets as she waited. Mabel could hear steps inside the place, as someone approached the door and opened it, seeing the little albino male. She looked down at him "I need your help." she spoke, him seeming to easily tell it was her from her voice. 

Gideon just closed the door in her face, making her growl as she knocked again, getting the door opened immediately "Go away." he spat out angrily, glaring up at the brunette. He was still mad at her for lashing out on Pacifica, she didn't deserve that. And since the events of the party she was distraught, especially with the interview, she had to go through for television to say that Mason and she weren't a couple, even if she so badly wanted to be with him. Mabel huffed "No, I said I need your help. Let me in, I'll explain inside." he seemed reluctant to let her in, but with a sigh opened the door further, allowing the young adult inside. 

The place looked like one owned by a grandmother, with wallpaper on the walls and old carpeting that Mabel refused to take her shoes off to touch. There was a small half table set in the entryway, having a bowl on it that held an assortment of keys for different things, along with with a few photos of Gideon when he was younger, his deceased father, and the uncle he lived with. She took her glasses off, letting the crappy ceiling light give her some ample view to see all the bleak colors of the place. After removing the head covering and letting the lush brown hair free, she followed Gideon to the couch. She didn't want to sit on it, seeing a few stains on it and the creases looking stuffed with crap, but if she wanted in on the albino's good graces and assistance, she had to comply. Begrudgingly, she took her seat, shuddering at feeling a few hard spots on the supposed to be a smooth sofa, putting her hands in her lap rather than on the armrest beside her. 

"Okay, so talk. Why do you want my help?" he said nonchalantly, opening a soda that was on the coffee table, drinking some down and waiting for Mabel to start. She sighed "Well, to cut it short, there is a demon following my brother everywhere. I want to find who brought them here and tell them to call it off. It isn't exactly good for my brother to be toyed with like this." Gideon huffed, crossing his arms "Well, your brother deserves it. He's a complete jerk to everyone when he's not on stage and a murderer." there was no actual way of Gideon proving to the public that Mason was deranged and sociopathic, but he knew it for a fact from what Austin had told him. Mabel shot him a glare "My brother may be unwell but that doesn't mean he deserves this treatment. If anything, it'll only make things worse, for everyone in Gravity Falls. Including you." he didn't have time to ask how that was possible before Austin walked downstairs "Gideon, did you take out the-" he paused, seeing the Gleeful girl on his couch. She looked over at him, narrowing her eyes "Well hello there, Austin Pines." he returned the look "Mabel Gleeful." He looked over at his nephew "Gideon, a word." 

The boy gulped before getting off the couch, setting the drink down before walking over to the stairwell, where his uncle pulled him up the stairs to get out of earshot of the twin. He looked down at Gideon "What the hell is Mabel Gleeful doing in our damn house?" he whisper yelled, having an accusing look toward the boy. The albino shrugged "I'm not exactly fully sure. She told me she needed my help." Austin raised a high brow, clearly having some peaked interest "Help? Help on what?" Gideon crossed his arms "She said she's looking for whoever summoned Bill to go after her brother. She's hitting dead ends and is asking for me to help." Austin was silent and expressionless for a few seconds before giving a devilish grin "Good, help her." 

Gideon's eyes went wide "W-What!?" he practically shouted, his uncle needed to cover his mouth, after a few seconds he moved it, Gideon whisper yelling "Are you crazy? If I help then she'll figure out it's you who summoned him." Austin hummed "I know, but she'll figure that out anyway. I want you to take her up on that offer and lead her the other way. Bill said he can tell Mason is getting close to finishing what he needs to do. So, you'll be helping Gideon, isn't that what you wanted to do? You wanted to help, this is a way to do it. Just make her look somewhere else for a while, then when Bill finishes were home free." Gideon hesitated, biting onto his lower lip. He did want to help, but he was no good at lying. He was terrible at it in fact, he always stammered and got super sweaty, making it easy for people to tell when he did it. And with someone like Mabel who could read people well, he would need to be discreet as fuck. 

He gulped, drooping and nodding his head "Okay, I'll do it." his uncle nodded "Good, now go, don't keep her waiting." he slowly made his way back down the stairs, looking at Mabel who was on her phone, mindlessly waiting for Gideon to return. She heard his steps and looked up from the screen, slipping her phone back in her pocket "By the way, if you don't agree to this then I'll start describing how my Bill has practically been dicking down my brother every single day." Gideon gagged to that "Gross! I was going to agree anyway! And what do you mean 'dicking him down'?" Mabel huffed, looking even uncomfortable to talking about it, standing up and crossing her arms "Bill has been getting handsy with my brother, too handsy in my opinion. They have sex. Like, a lot of sex. Seriously, I'm surprised he can even stand anymore." the boy shuddered "Okay, I don't want to hear about that at all. I'll help you find the person." 

Mabel seemed a bit surprised at that answer before a sated look overtook her features. She held her hand out "Shake on it." he hesitantly took her hand, it was a bit bigger than his, as he was still a growing into a teen. Her hand was smooth and soft, and he could feel her manicured slightly pointed nails gently touch his pale skin for a moment, giving a firm shake before pulling away. She hummed "Good, meet me out at town square tomorrow at two. I can't stand being in this part of town, gives me the creeps." she started to fix her hair back into the wrap before putting on her glasses "Cya, nerd." she said before walking to the door and out of the place. 

The moment she left, Austin was ecstatic "Yes! This is all playing perfectly, we'll finally have our revenge!" Gideon wasn't as happy as his uncle. He felt unsettled, what did Mabel mean when she had said that this plan following would be bad for everyone in Gravity Falls? 


End file.
